


Solamente tú y yo

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic francés Juste vous et moi de EvilQueen3381.<br/>Regina ha perdido y ha sido exiliada a Neverland, pero se le autoriza a volver 16 años después. El día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Emma la conocerá y eso cambiará su vida definitivamente.</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9572745/1/Juste-vous-et-moi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un encuentro que cambiará sus vidas

 

«Mamá, ¿es hoy cuando voy a conocer a las reinas y reyes de los otros reinos?

«Sí, Emma, por tu decimoctavo cumpleaños, estarán todos aquí»

«¿Todos todos?»

«Sí, desgraciadamente»

«¿Por qué desgraciadamente?»

«Porque hay algunos a los que no me gustaría ver»

«¿La Evil Queen?»

«Sí»

«¿Vendrá?»

«Sí, hace dos años que regresó del País Imaginario, y en cuanto no nos hemos interesado por ella,  no ha causado demasiados problemas, ha permanecido en su reino. Tu padre ha creído apropiado invitarla para no crear conflictos políticos. Pensábamos que no  iba a venir»

«Quizás tiene ganas de volver a ver el Reino Blanco, vivió mucho tiempo aquí»

«No creo que ella esté apegada al lugar»

«Estoy ansiosa de ver  cómo es»

«Emma, no te acerques a ella, puede que esté madurando un plan para hacernos mal»

«¿Por qué la detestais tanto, mamá?»

«Son historias del pasado, Emma. Historias de adultos»

«Pero yo cumplo 18 años hoy»

«Eres joven, Emma»

«Siempre dices eso y al final nunca hago anda. No quieres que aprenda a luchar o a cazar, apenas me dejas montar a caballo y no puedo nunca ver a nadie»

«Es para protegerte Emma, eres la princesa, hay mucha gente con malas intenciones ahí fuera»

 

Emma refunfuña y se sienta en su trono, esperando que los reyes y reinas desfilen delante de ella, impaciente por ver a la que la hacía temblar de excitación.

Las personalidades de cada reino desfilan, cada uno de ellos con una pomposa frase para ella, regalos y reverencias que la repugnan. Aquellos que tienen un heredero susceptible de convertirse en su esposo no dejan de remarcarlo y Emma mira, impotente cómo su madre comenzaba a hacer las elecciones. Snow ya le había explicado que cuando el momento llegara, con su mayoría de edad, ella debía encontrar un príncipe entre sus pretendientes y que debía casarse. Al verlos allí, en fila, en la sala, comprende que su madre pretende acelerar las cosas en ese baile. Tiene la sensación de haber caído en una trampa, arrastrada a ese destino que ella no quiere. Quiere su libertad, es demasiado joven, muy joven.  Tiene ganas de gritar cuando ve entrar a la Evil Queen.

Se incorpora en su asiento y la observa. Es bella, el tiempo no ha hecho mella en  ella durante su estancia en el país imaginario, parece incluso más joven que Snow, 35 o 40 años como mucho. Lleva un largo vestido rojo que marca sus formas perfectas y exhala un aura de fortaleza y una belleza que corta la respiración de la joven princesa.

«Buenos días, princesa, os deseo un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte y de parte de mi reino»

Su voz electriza a Emma, que no puede separar su mirada de ella. No consigue ni siquiera formular una respuesta correcta y escucha a su madre responder por ella. La reina, majestuosa, la mira a los ojos y el mundo se ralentiza a su alrededor. Cuando ella rompe el contacto, para dirigirse a Snow, Emma siente cómo una bola se forma en su estómago, quiere que la reina la siga mirando, que no tenga ojos nada más que para ella.

«Snow White…que…placer…volver a verte»

«Regina» dice la reina fríamente

«Vuestra invitación me ha sorprendido, me alegra infinitamente ver que seguís hacia delante» dice ella con una sonrisa sádica y vencedora.

«Presta atención, Reg…»

«¿Atención?» La reina explota en una risa oscura «Atención, ¿a qué? He venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa, ¿a qué debería prestar atención durante las fiestas?» Se gira hacia Emma y dice «Nos volveremos a ver, princesa» Y se aleja dejando un pesado silencio en la sala donde nadie se atrevía a moverse.

Una vez en su habitación, Emma espera a estar sola con su criada para hablar

«Oh, Ruby, si la hubieses visto, ella es tan bella y tan…regia. Yo no la imaginaba así. Después de todo lo que me ha dicho mi madre, la veía…no sé…deformada por su maldad, quizás envejecida o con un halo sádico. Pero ella es bella, Ruby, totalmente hermosa»

«Venga, Emma, es de la Evil Queen de quien hablas, y se diría que ella te fascina»

«ELLA me fascina, Ruby. ¿La has visto?»

«Sí. Es verdad que es una mujer magnífica»

«Es más que magnífica» dice Emma no pudiendo dejar de pensar en las perfectas curvas de la reina.

«Princesa, dejemos de hablar de ella. ¿No se ha fijado en algún apuesto príncipe  entre los que se han presentado? El príncipe August es un hombre apuesto, según dicen»

«Sí, no está mal, pero casi tiene 30 años y yo no quiero casarme»

«Pero tendrá que hacerlo»

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir mi vida como yo quiero? Y Ruby me gustaría que dejaras de tratarte de usted»

«Pero Emma, eres la princesa, debes casarte con uno de los pretendientes que te hna presentado»

«Entonces, me gustaría no ser una princesa» dice saliendo de su habitación.

Recorre el castillo buscando un lugar tranquilo y percibe un ruido lento de tacones. Camina despacio y ve a la Evil Queen que se encaminaba  hacia la antigua habitación de su abuelo. La observa y se da cuenta de que la reina está presa en un conflicto interno. La reina respiraba con dificultad y parecía intentar controlar su corazón. Pone su mano sobre el pomo  y abre después de un largo instante. Emma se queda estática ante la pena que atraviesa su rostro cuando ve el interior de la habitación, la reina retrocede rápidamente, dejando que la puerta se cierre mientras ella intenta recuperar su respiración.

Emma se acerca y se da un golpe contra un mueble llamando la atención sobre ella

«Perdonadme» balbucea rápidamente

«No tengas miedo, Emma, no te haré daño»

La mira a los ojos y en seguida siente que puede creerla.

«Puede entrar si quiere»

«Realmente no quiero»

«Era la habitación de mi…»

«abuelo…lo sé…te recuerdo que era mi marido, también era mi habitación»

«¿Tenéis buenos recuerdos?»

«Recuerdos, sí…» dice la reina con tristeza

«¿Podemos dar un paseo?»

«No deberías acercarte a mí, Emma»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque hay que huir del mal cuando se lo tiene delante. ¿Tu madre no te he enseñado eso?»

«Mi madre desea sobre todo hacer de mí una buena esposa»

«¿Una esposa?»

«Toda esta fiesta no es más que una mascarada para encontrarme marido»

«Oh…¿y tú no quieres casarte?»

«No, solo quiero ser libre y enamorarme»

Emma ve cómo la reina la mira expectante

«Todo el mundo debería tener derecho a eso» dice la bella morena en un suspiro «Voy a dejarte, Emma»

«No, quiero estar un poco más con usted»

«Nos veremos esta noche en el banquete»

«Por favor, su majestad»

«Tu madre no estará contenta si sabes que estás conmigo»

«No tiene que saberlo»

La reina parece dudar, a continuación su rostro se dulcifica ante el gesto suplicante de la joven.

«Vale, está bien, vayamos entonces al parque, nunca me gustó el interior de estos  muros»

Emma la sigue caminando silenciosamente y penetran en el parque del castillo. Una vez en un claro, Regina se sienta y Emma hace lo mismo tímidamente

«¿Cómo es vuestro reino?»

«Grande, y bonito»

«Me gustaría verlo»

«Tus padres no están especialmente inclinados a visitarme y yo tampoco a que ellos vengan»

«Mi madre dice que es para esconder lo que sucede ahí abajo»

«¿Ella cree que torturo a mi pueblo?

«Sí» responde Ema tímidamente

«No es así, Emma, incluso creo poder decir que mi pueblo es feliz, así lo espero en todo caso»

Emma está en shock, la reina parece amable y sin perversión, contrariamente a todo lo que le habían dicho de ella. Permanecen hablando casi dos horas, la reina responde a todas las preguntas de la muchacha sin

mentir, sin esconder sus acciones pasadas

«¿Ha estado enamorada?»

«Joven princesa, es una cuestión muy personal»

«Yo nunca»

«Ya llegará»

«No, estaré casada antes»

«Tu madre no debería repetir los errores del pasado»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Nada Emma, creo que es hora de que vuelvas, tus idi…padres van a preocuparse»

«¿Nos volveremos a ver?»

«Sí, esta noche»

«¿Solamente vos y yo?»

«Me quedaré tres días, quizás nos volvamos a encontrar»

«Encontrémonos mañana aquí a la misma hora»

«Joven princesa, tenis mejores cosas que hacer que buscar la compañía de una reina demoniaca»

«Pero, yo quiero volver a verla»

«Creo que sería mejor evitarlo» dice ella al ver las confusas emociones de la princesa «Ha sido un momento agradable que será mejor dejarlo así antes de que haya consecuencias nefastas»

«Sé que usted no me hará daño» dice Emma sin comprender de dónde le vienen esas palabras.

«No voluntariamente, princesa. No voluntariamente» dice ella pasándole su mano sobre su mejilla. Emma presiona su rostro contra su palma y la mira, la reina retrocede rápido, con temor en sus bellos ojos marrones «Adiós princesa»

«Pero reina… Yo no os encuentro demoniaca» Emma ve cómo se gira y desaparece. Regresa despacio al castillo y se encuentra con su madre en estado de pánico que la hace subir inmediatamente para prepararse para el banquete. Cuando entra en su habitación, una cantidad incontable de paquetes se desperdigaban por el suelo.

«Aquí están los regalos de todos los reinos» dice Ruby. «Hay vestidos, perfumes, objetos. Vuestra madre cree que podríais poneros uno de esos vestidos para el banquete para demostrar que apreciáis estas atenciones»

«¿Hay regalos del Reino oscuro?»

«Hm…Sí…» dice Ruby acercándole varios paquetes. «Estos tres»

«Déjame abrirlos»

«Por supuesto, Emma»

La joven rubia abre el primer paquete y descubre un vestido de baile magnífico, es azul cielo y bordado con encajes plateados. Emma se lo pone rápidamente y dice que llevará ese.

«Emma, vuestra madre pesaba más bien…»

«Quiero llevar este»

«Bien, princesa»

En el segundo paquete se encontraba un magnífico set de maquillaje

«Maquíllame con él, Ruby»

«Sí, princesa»

Finalmente, en el tercer paquete, Emma encuentra un imponente libro sobre el que no había nada escrito. La cubierta en madera estaba delicadamente tallada, pero cada página estaba en blanco. Emma cierra el paquete antes de que Ruby lo vea, y se prepara para salir.

Una vez en la recepción, Emma tiene su espíritu totalmente obnubilado por la Evil Queen y su corazón se acelera cuando ella entra en el salón de baile. La reina le sonríe de lejos haciéndole un gesto de aprobación al ver el vestido que llevaba, y ella le responde antes de verse empujada por su madre.

«No hables nunca con ella, no creas nada de lo que pueda decirte, es peligrosa, Emma, muy muy peligrosa»

«Yo no creo que sea peligrosa, no lo parece»

«Es porque sabe muy bien manejar las almas, es el mal, Emma, ella solo te traerá  desgracias»

«Déjame tranquila» die Emma enfadada. «Me forjaré mi propia opinión» Y se suelta del agarre de su madre para ir a sentarse en el trono.

Emma se aburre ante los discursos de fidelidad y las promesas de cada familia, tuvieran o no un heredero para proponerle como marido. Pronto ve que su mirada se dirige a la Eviel Queen que los miraba a todos con disgusto. Su negra mirada se suaviza cuando se cruza con los ojos de la princesa y le sonríe en señal de apoyo. Ella hace una mueca ante una frase interminable de uno de los pretendientes y Emma no puede sino reírse. Su corazón se acelera al ver  a la Evil Queen retener una risa y le sonríe a su vez cuando Emma eleva los ojos al techo en señal de aburrimiento.

Emma ríe sarcásticamente al darse cuenta de que sus padres no veían la conversación silenciosa y los intercambios que ella tenía con la Evil Queen, están muy ocupados eligiéndole marido.

Después de la comida, ve que la reina se retira y la sigue discretamente. Había pocas personas y sus padres estaban enfrascados en una conversación con otros reyes y reinas. La encuentra en un balcón, magnífica, observando las estrellas.

«Son magníficas, ¿no es verdad? Tan lejos de nosotros y sien embargo, tan visibles a nuestros ojos»

«Sí…Magnífico» dice Emma sin dejar de mirar a la reina

La Evil Queen se da cuenta y no puede evitar sonrojarse

«Ha sido una velada muy…»

«¿aburrida?»

«Yo no me atrevía a decirlo»

«Tenía ganas de…»

«¿gritar?»

«Sí»

«Ya se veía»

«No para mis padres, en todo caso. Ni para nadie más en la sala»

«La gente os ama y se preocupan por vos, princesa»

«No hasta el punto de querer mi felicidad»

«Creen que haciendo esto os están ayudando a encontrarla»

«Pero yo no quiero casarme»

«Lo sé, Emma, y no tendríais que hacerlo»

Emma se funde en lágrimas y se lanza a los brazos de la reina que la acoge contra toda previsión.

«Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti»

«Sáqueme de aquí, lléveme con vos a su reino»

«Emma, no digas esas cosas, no sabes ni siquiera si yo te quiero hacer bien o no»

«Sé que nunca me haría daño»

«Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? Yo soy la Evil Queen»

«Lo sé, es todo»

«Tus padres te quieren, tu lugar está aquí»

«Pero quieren casarme» dice Emma estrechándose aún más.

«Puedo intentar hablarles, pero no me escucharán, Emma»

«Por favor»

«Te prometo intentarlo»

 

Emma se relaja en sus brazos y levanta la cabeza para besarla tímidamente en la mandíbula. No sabe por qué actúa de esa manera, pero todo su cuerpo muere por sentir a la reina pegada a ella.

«Princesa, es hora de que regreséis»

Ella la separa dulcemente y retrocede, y es en ese momento en que Snow aparece como una furia en el balcón.

«Emma, aléjate de ella»

«Mamá, yo…»

«Emma, obedece»

«Solo estábamos conversando, Snow, no te pongas hecha una furia»

«¿Qué quieres de mi hija?»

«Ningún mal, te lo aseguro»

«Emma, ve a tu habitación»

«Pero, yo…»

«Emma» la corta dulcemente la reina «Tengo que hablar con tu madre, hazle caso»

La joven princesa se va a regañadientes bajo la mirada extrañada de su madre

«Snow, estás cometiendo un grave error»

«¿Disculpa?»

«¿Por qué la obligas a casarse? Es joven y no lo desea»

«¿Qué sabes tú?»

«Soy una extraña y ella me lo ha dicho, está claro que verdaderamente no lo quiere»

«Es su destino»

«Después de todo este tiempo, deberías saber que obligar a alguien a casarse y vivir una vida que no quiere no es el mejor de los destinos posibles»

«Yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hija. Lo hago por su bien»

«Parece que escucho a mi madre»

«No me compares con tu madre»

«Sin embargo, te estás comportando como ella. Tú, la embajadora del amor verdadero, no le deseas lo mismo a tu propia hija»

«Yo…»

«Ella es joven y tiene tiempo para casarse, déjala que se enamore, Snow, no le ofrezcas esa vida, sé lo que es y mira en lo que me he convertido»

Regina sale, dejando a Snow aturdida y confusa.

Una vez en su habitación, Emma  saca el libro, regalo de la reina oscura. Lo mira y se sobresalta al ver cómo aparecen palabras escritas en la primera página.

 

 _Princesa, haría bien en tirar este libro, no debería habérselo ofrecido_ , _lo hice con malas intenciones. Deseaba manipularos para hacer sufrir a vuestros padres, pero después  de nuestro encuentro ya no puedo hacerlo. He hablado con vuestra madre, deseo en lo más profundo de mi corazón que me haya escuchado y que no os fuerce a una vida de amargura._

_Regina_

_«Mi reina, ¿está ahí?_

_Emma»_

_«Sí, princesa, no pensaba que estuviera delante del libro a esta hora»_

_«¿Qué es este libro?»_

_«Un diario que he hechizado para poder comunicarme con vos. Deseaba introducirme en vuestra alma, pero ya no tenéis nada que temer»_

_«Lo sé….Gracias por haber hablado con mi madre»_

_«No es nada. Dormid princesa, tiene un largo día mañana»_

_«No se vaya, quiero hablar con vos»_

_«Destruid este libro, princesa, si vuestros padres lo encuentran, tendremos problemas»_

_«No, quiero poder hablaros»_

_«¿Y si yo no respondo?»_

_«Continuaría escribiendo, porque sé que me leería»_

_«¿De qué quiere hablar, princesa?»_

_«¿Vos no deseabais casaros con mi abuelo?»_

_«No»_

_«¿Es por eso que le matasteis?»_

_«Sí, y para ser finalmente libre»_

_«Os comprendo»_

_«No deberíais decir eso»_

_«Pues lo digo»_

_«Sois testaruda»_

_«Y muy determinada»_

_«Eso es bueno, hay que agarrarse a los sueños, princesa»_

_«Quiero veros»_

_«Nos veremos mañana»_

_«¿Solo vos y yo?»_

_«Ya he escuchado eso en algún lado…»_

_«¿Solo vos y yo, mi reina?»_

_«No tendremos la oportunidad, tenéis muchas obligaciones mañana»_

_«Temprano, antes de que el panadero comience a elaborar el pan, encontrémonos en el claro. Por favor, mi reina»_

_«Muy bien, princesa. Hasta mañana…solo vos y yo»_

_«Dormid bien, mi reina»_

_«Dulces sueños, princesa»_

Emma se duerme estrechando el libro contra su pecho y sueña con la mujer que ahora ocupa por entero sus pensamientos.


	2. La propuesta inesperada

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despierta al alba, aún con el libro entre sus brazos. Se viste deprisa y corre hacia el claro, prestando mucha atención para no ser vista ni seguida. Cuando llega, se encuentra a la reina sentada en la hierba, y antes de que tenga tiempo de levantarse, se le echa en sus brazos.

«Mi reina, estoy tan feliz de que hayáis venido»

«Yo también estoy feliz. Puedes llamarme Regina.»

«¿Me lo permitís?»

«Por supuesto»

«¿Incluso delante de otras personas?»

«Sí, princesa, si es vuestro deseo»

«Entonces, llamadme Emma»

«Vuestros padres no…»

«Me da igual Regina»

La reina se levanta y se dirige hacia los caballos

«He pensado que un paseo a caballo por la mañana podría gustaros»

«Oh, sí, me encanta montar y sin embargo  no tengo mucha ocasión de hacerlo»

Regina la ayuda a subirse a la silla y parten tranquilamente charlando

«Sois una muy buena amazona Regina»

«Gracias, princesa…»

«Emma»

Regina sonríe, enternecida por el descaro de la joven

«Gracias Emma, siempre me ha gustado montar, es mi escapatoria, mi momento de paz, solo mío. Mi padre siempre me incitaba en mi pasión por los caballos, pero mi madre pensaba que no era una actividad para una mujer respetable»

Emma adora cómo la reina se abre a ella, la encuentra hermosa y se da cuenta de que este encuentro la ha cambiado para siempre. Cuando ella pone su mirada sobre la reina, siente un calor en su estómago, un sentimiento dulce y fuerte a la vez. La admira, pero comprende que esos sentimientos no eran inocentes. Es una admiración amorosa que crece en ella y Emma desea llenarse completamente de ese amor, aunque debiera permanecer en sentido único.

No  ven que el tiempo pasa. Regina le muestra rincones escondidos del bosque que le eran desconocidos.  La lleva hasta una cascada cuya existencia ignoraba Emma.

«Me gustaba escaparme del palacio y descubrir los bosques con mi caballo Rocinante. Cuando descubrí esta cascada, me dormí sobre esa roca de tanto contemplarla. Regrese de noche, vuestro abuelo estaba encolerizado» dice ella con un aire triste, rememorando un mal recuerdo.

Vuelven dos horas más tarde, y Regina tuvo que meter distracción para que Emma pudiera entrar en el castillo. Ya sola, la joven princesa no puede dejar de desear que fuera de tarde para volver a verla.

«Mamá, yo no quiero casarme» dice ella a su madre que entraba en su habitación mientras Ruby la ayudaba a vestirse.

«Emma, no veas el matrimonio de esa manera, es algo bueno, míranos a tu padre y a mí»

«Snow, eres injusta», dice David entrando detrás de ella

«David…»

«Nosotros nos amábamos, pero te recuerdo que yo estaba prometido con otra e hicimos lo que nosotros quisimos. Además, yo no era más que un pastor. En época de tu padre, por mucho que él te quisiera, no habríamos podido casarnos»

«¿Quieres decir que es gracias a ella que nosotros nos pudimos casar?»

Emma percibe el asco con el que su madre había dicho ese “ella”. Siente una necesidad enfermiza de tener a la reina en su vida y sabe que pase lo que pase, su madre sería siempre un obstáculo. La cuestión era, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Qué estaría dispuesta  a hacer? Emma no tiene las respuestas, pero las temía.

«Sí, si él no hubiera muerto ni Emma ni yo estaríamos  aquí» dice su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos

«Pero David, es…»

«¿Por qué obligarla? Ella es muy joven»

«Sí, mamá, tengo tiempo, la guerra no va a estallar si no me caso»

«Pero,  ¿qué quieres tú, Emma?» dice Snow suspirando de desesperación.

«Descubrir el mundo,  quiero ser libre, mamá»

«Bien…Hablaremos más tarde. Este tarde cada rey y reina te harán propuestas, podremos hablar de lo que quieres hacer, de entre las cosas que te propongan» dice finalmente Snow, segura de que las propuestas serán solo de matrimonio, y que su hija acabará siendo razonable.

«Oh, gracias mamá, gracias papá»

A lo largo de la tarde, las propuestas fueron efectivamente muy decepcionantes para Emma. Cada uno de ellos deseaba la mano de la princesa para su hijo mayor y proponían favores al Reino Blanco en caso de matrimonio. Regina permanecía tranquila en su sitio y parecía decidida a no proponer nada por su parte, lo que decepcionaba a Emma.

«Os agradezco a todos vuestras ofertas y vuestras promesas, pero por el momento no me siento preparada a aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio. Desearía descubrir este mundo saliendo de este reino y quiero tiempo para reflexionar» dice ella provocando un suspiro de desesperación en su madre.

«¿Insinuáis que buscáis un reino para marchar a meditar?» cuestiona un rey

«El Reino oscuro os ofrece su hospitalidad si lo deseáis»

Todo el mundo se gira asombrado hacia la Evil Queen que acaba de tomar la palabra. Emma comprende entonces a qué se debía su silencio, esperaba el mejor momento para atacar a sus padres y tener una esperanza de ver su propuesta aceptada.

«Seríais acogida de acuerdo a vuestro rango y encontrareis la calma a la que aspiráis. Mi reino es vasto y lujoso, podréis descubrir nuevos paisajes y una cultura que no sospecháis. Mi pueblo estará encantado de acogeros como lo merece la princesa del Reino Blanco y por supuesto podréis llevaros cuantas sirvientas queráis para sentiros a gusto en mi casa si decidís venir»

«Regina, yo…»

«Acepto» grita Emma cortando a su madre.

«Se suspende la sesión por un momento, debo hablar con mi hija»

Todo el mundo sale y Regina lanza una mirada tranquilizadora a la princesa antes de desaparecer

«Emma, ¿estás loca?»

«No, mamá, necesito irme»

«Ella es PE-LI-GRO-SA. Es un monstruo, una asesina sin corazón, es…»

«Eso es falso» dice Emma apretando los dientes para no golpear a su madre que se atrevía a hablar mal de su dulce reina-

«¿Qué sabes tú?»

«Lo sé, eso es todo»

«David, ayúdame»

«Creo que deberíamos dejarla marchar»

«¿QUÉ?» grita Snow lanzándole una mirada incrédula.

«No estoy seguro, pero ella parece que ha cambiado realmente, y Emma no es feliz aquí, nunca la había visto sonreír tanto desde que se han encontrado»

«David»

«No sé por qué,  pero tengo la impresión que no tenemos nada que temer por Emma»

«Os juro que no debéis temer. Oh, dejadme marchar por piedad»

«Entonces, iremos contigo»

«NO» grita Emma a su pesar. Si sus padres vienen, Regina no estaría nunca tranquila y natural con ella, desea conocer a la reina, estar sola con ella, no tenerla sino para ella. «Si venís, todo irá mal, porque nos os soportáis. Y además es a mí a quien ha invitado, solo a mí. Necesito tomar distancia,  si estáis allí sería la misma vida que aquí, no cambiaría nada»

«De acuerdo Emma» cierra David. «Pero Ruby irá contigo»

»Ningún problema» dice Emma lanzándose en los brazos de su padre «¿Puedo ir a decírselo?»

«No, se lo diremos esta noche en la cena»

Emma se precipita a su habitación, sobre su libro

 

_«¿Mi reina, mi reina, estáis ahí?_

_«Siempre,  Emma»_

La joven princesa sonríe al ver la inmediata respuesta

_«Mis padres han aceptado, lo anunciaremos esta noche»_

_«Soy muy feliz, Emma, te va a gustar mi reino, te lo prometo. Y si no te gusta, te traeré el día que me lo pidas»_

_«Jamás te pediré tal cosa, todo lo que quiero es estar con vos, Regina»_

_«No digas eso, eres joven, mi compañía te aburrirá cuando aspires a nuevas aventuras»_

_«Nunca, mi reina, nunca. No comprendéis hasta qué punto deseo estar con vos»_

_«Yo lo comprendo mejor de lo que tú piensas, Emma»_

_«¿Qué queréis decir?»_

_«Nada, Emma, descansa, nos veremos esta noche»_

_«Habladme, por favor»_

_«¿De qué?»_

_«¿Por qué comprendéis?»_

_«Creo que tengo tantas ganas de estar a tu lado como tú de estar conmigo»_

_«¿Por qué sois tan diferente de lo que dicen de vos?»_

_«He hecho terribles, terribles cosas, Emma. Me dejé llevar por mi sed de venganza y por mi amargura. He comprendido mis errores y ya no aspiro a eso, pero es difícil perdonar y mostrar confianza a alguien como yo»_

_«Yo tengo confianza»_

_«Y te aseguro que puedes tenerla»_

_«Me gustaría veros, solo vos y yo»_

_«Tendremos todo el tiempo para eso en cuanto nos marchemos»_

_«No quiero esperar»_

_«Debes hacerlo.  El día es hermoso, aprovéchalo y nos vemos en la cena»_

_«Estoy ansiosa»_

_«Yo también»_ responde la reina 10 minutos más tarde.

Por la noche, la marcha de Emma al Reino Oscuro fue anunciada y un rumor de descontento se propagó por la asamblea. A Regina le traía sin cuidado, por una oreja le entraban y por otra le salían los advertencias en contra de ella. Pero se da cuenta de que Emma las estaba viviendo muy mal y se enervaba cada vez más sobre su trono. La princesa tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estar en llanto. Decide entonces tomar la palabra, confusa por la reacción de Emma ante los ataques dirigidos contra ella.

«La princesa ha decidido y es su elección. Acepto hacer un pacto mágico con sus padres para tranquilizaros sobre el hecho de que nada malo le pasará y que su presencia en mi reino solo se debe a su elección. El día que ella desee regresar la traeré de vuelta personalmente, mientras tanto mi palacio le abre sus puertas»

El pacto se hizo esa misma noche y aterroriza a Emma. Regina tiene que poner todas sus fuerzas en el hechizo, porque debe probar que está dispuesta a debilitarse para demostrar su honestidad. Emma ve a la reina perder sus fuerzas progresivamente y ella lucha para no caer al suelo de rodillas ante Snow que parece dibujar en su cara un gesto de placer malsano frente a esta situación. Nunca había visto ese gesto en la cara de su madre, una felicidad sádica ante la debilidad de Regina.

«Es suficiente, mamá, creo que su buena fe ha sido probada» dice ella precipitándose sobre Regina para sujetarla

Snow vuelve en sí y da orden de parar el hechizo. Regina apenas respiraba y retoma su posición, sostenida por los brazos Emma, antes de hablar.

«Partiremos dentro de dos días, por la mañana»

«¿Cuánto tiempo?» pregunta Snow

«Tanto como precise la princesa»

«Emma, quiero que estés de vuelta…»

«No, mamá, me quedaré allí hasta que me sienta dispuesta para volver, me asfixio aquí, lo necesito, realmente lo necesito»

«Bien» dice la reina blanca entre dientes.

Regina inspira profundamente y da media vuelta, escondiendo su debilitamiento. Emma la sigue y la ve apoyarse en pared en cuando estásola.

«Regina, ¿todo va bien?» le pregunta acercándose

«No me siento muy bien»

Mi habitación está justo aquí, venid, retomareis fuerzas antes de partir»

«Estoy bien, prin…»

«Por favor»

Regina acepta y se deja conducir hasta la habitación, deja que se acueste en la cama y va a buscarle algo de comer.

«¿Os sentís mejor?»

«Sí, gracias Emma»

«Tuve miedo»

«No vale la pena» dice Regina sonriendo tiernamente a la joven, se da cuenta sin embargo de que hay una nueva luz en sus ojos, parecida al deseo.

«Mi reina, deseo besaros»

«Eres una niña Emma, te doblo la edad y tengo una pasado que…»

«Deseo besaros» le corta la rubia acercándose un poco más a ella.

«Un día encontrarás un apuesto muchacho que será realmente el adecuado para ti y lo besarás Emma» La voz de la reina era cada menos y menos confiada, y su mirada se perdía en los labios rosas de la princesa.

«Es a vos a quien deseo besar»

«Yo…» Regina se calla al sentir los dulces labios contra los suyos. La nota tímida, y comienza, a su pesar, a responder a su beso. La sensación es increíble para ambas, sus corazones latían ruidosamente en un armonía perfecta, de repente nada existía alrededor sino los labios de la otra, su gusto adictivo. Regina siente la lengua de la joven contra sus labios rojos y ella abre la boca, también a su pesar. El beso se hace más apasionado, mientras que se pegan más la una contra la otra. Con la respiración jadeante, Regina se separa y mira a Emma que había gemido al sentir el cuerpo entero y sobre todo los pechos de la reina contra ella.

«Princesa, no debemos»

«¿Por qué?» gruñe Emma con frustración intentando besarla nuevamente.

«Eres pura e inocente, no debes desear a una mujer como yo»

«Tengo edad para hacer mis elecciones»

«Lo sé, Emma, pero me gustaría que me conocieras mejor para hacer tu elección con verdadero conocimiento de causa. No quisiera que te dejaras llevar por tus deseos y que lamentaras lo que podría pasar si yo no te rechazo»

«Entonces, ¿no es un rechazo?»

«No, Emma, pero necesito que sepas todo, y aún no estoy preparada para contártelo»

«De acuerdo, Regina»

Ellas se sonríen y la reina se levanta para retirarse, le da un tierno beso parte en su mejilla y parte en sus labios, y se dirige a la puerta.

«Emma»

«¿Sí?» dice la princesa con una expresión ensoñadora

«Antes que nada, no sé  lo que ha escuchado sobre mí, pero debes saber que yo no soy de relaciones esporádicas. Conmigo es todo o nada, si cuando conozcas la verdad, aún me quieres, entonces me tendrás completamente y yo te querré para mi sola. Quiero que lo sepas, y que tú lo quieras»

«Pensaba que teníais muchos amantes»

«Antes sí, pero ya no quiero eso. ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Quieres que te haga descubrir el sexo o verdaderamente me quieres?»

«Yo os quiero a vos, nada más que a vos y para mí sola»

«Muy bien» dice Regina saliendo de la habitación y Emma percibe el brillo de esperanza y de alivio en los ojos de la antigua Evil Queen.

Algo después de la marcha de la reina, tocan  a la puerta y Emma se precipita a abrir, segura de que era ella que volvía

«Oh, eres tú» dice ella desilusionada al ver a su madre

«¡Qué recibimiento más grato a mi corazón, querida!»

«Perdón mamá, ¿a qué has venido?»

«Desearía hablar contigo, de madre a hija»

«Hm. Ok» responde Emma que empieza a pensar que la conversación no iba a gustarle.

«Entonces, ¿piensas irte?»

«Sí»

«No estoy tranquila, seguro que hará algo para perjudicarnos, es su única razón de vivir, Emma»

«Mamá, sé que hay una larga historia entre las dos, pero después de 18 años, ¿no puedes darle el beneficio de la duda? Yo confío en ella, sé que no me pasará nada allí, si no confías en ella, ten confianza en mí»

«Emma, no me vas a impedir que piense que esto va a acabar mal, pero veo que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión. Pero creo que no debes dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de regresar, un matrimonio no se organiza en un día y…»

«Mamá, déjame ya con tus historias de matrimonio, no estoy preparada, ¿puedes entender eso?»

«Solo tienes miedo y es normal, verás por ti mismo que es algo bueno cuando llegué el día»

«Sí, pues no estoy ansiosa de que llegue, déjame mamá, me gustaría descansar»

«Muy bien, hasta mañana, querida»

Snow besa a Emma sobre la frente y la princesa se deja hacer sin devolver a su madre el gesto de cariño. Siente algo de culpabilidad al ver la incomprensión sobre su rostro y se dirige a su libro desde que Snow se marcha.

_«Mi reina, ¿estáis ahí? Estoy ansiosa de que llegue el momento de nuestra partida»_

_«Estoy siempre aquí Emma, yo también estoy ansiosa. Ruby ha comenzado a organizar vuestra partida y el número  de maletas que podéis llevar. Debéis saber las dos que si tengo que comprar carrozas para llevar vuestra cosas, lo haré, no os limitéis, coged todo lo que necesitéis princesa»_

_«Lo sé Regina, se lo diré»_

_«Perfecto»_

_«Regina»_

_«¿Qué princesa?»_

_«Me gustó mucho nuestro beso»_

_«A mí también Emma, pero tengo la sensación de que me estoy aprovechando de ti si nos lanzamos a ello sin que tú me conozcas mejor»_

_«Lo sé… Mi reina, fue mi primer beso»_

Durante quince minutos, Regina no responde y Emma empieza, a su pesar, a angustiarse.

_«Mi reina, ¿os habéis ido?»_

_«No Emma»_

_«¿Me reprocháis el no haber tenido a nadie antes que a vos?_

_«No, por supuesto que no Emma, solo tengo miedo de que un día lamentes que yo fuese tu primer beso. Para mí es un honor, pero tú no sabes nada del mal que yo puedo hacer»_

_«Vuestra leyenda os precede Regina, sé ya muchas cosas de boca de las sirvientas de palacio, de mis padres o de Ruby. No tengo miedo de vos, respecto vuestro deseo de hablarme antes de todo, pero no lamentaré nunca nuestro beso»_

_«Soy feliz por ello»_

_«Fue dulce y tierno, aún siento vuestros labios sobre los míos»_

_«Princesa, ese beso fue maravilloso para mí tanto como para vos, os lo confieso. Y ahora a dormir, tenéis que mucho que hacer antes de vuestra marcha»_

_«Buenas noches Regina»_

_»Buenas noches mi dulce Emma»_

Emma estrecha el libro contra su pecho y se gira antes de dejarse caer en la cama con un suspiro.

«Mi dulce Emma» murmura ella acariciándose los labios con la punta de los dedos.


	3. El viaje

 

Parten dos días más tarde y no tuvieron tiempo de hablar excepto a través del libro. Ya desde por la mañana temprano Emma estaba imposible y deseaba que las despedidas acabasen

«Sabes, Emma, que nadie te lo echará en cara si cambias de opinión» le dice su madre

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Si tú no quiere ir, solo tienes que decirlo y se anula todo»

«Mamá, no quiero herirte, te lo aseguro, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy totalmente segura de mi decisión. Quiero irme, he creído morir de impaciencia estos dos últimos días. Por nada del mundo querría anularlo»

«Muy bien…Presta atención Emma, cierra la puerta con llave por la noche, es más seguro, desconfía de lo que te diga, porque…»

«Snow, Snow, Snow» dice Regina con voz suave detrás de ella «tu confianza en mi buena fe me rescalda el corazón hasta el punto de transformarlo en témpano»

«Ah, ¿es qué tú tienes corazón?»

Regina muestra una sonrisa depredadora, pero no se desmoraliza, sobre todo delante de Emma.

«Tú deberías saberlo, fuiste tú quien lo rompió» le dice en su oído

Snow traga saliva y retrocede pensando en el chico de los establos que amaba tanto a Regina.

«Permíteme dudar que después de tanto tiempo te quede uno» dice ella para no perder su compostura

«Te aseguro que sí, es rojo, es cálido y sabe incluso latir, es increíble, ¿no es verdad?»

«Me gustaría verlo, dudo que sea rojo, siempre lo he imaginado tan negro como tu alma»

«Muéstrame tu corazón, yo te enseñaré el mío» dice ella dulcemente, con aire casi amenazador.

«Aún eres un demonio, Regina y Emma pronto se dará cuenta»

La mirada de Regina se suaviza inmediatamente ante la mención de la princesa.

«Snow, ¿el hecho de que te pinche un poco hace de mí alguien demoniaco? Siempre has sido tan rápida juzgando a la gente, como lo demuestra lo bien que estimaste la bondad de mi madre»

Esta vez Snow no puede replicar nada y Regina sube a su carruaje con gesto vencedor.

Emma besa a sus padres y toma asiento al lado de la reina. Se había quedado hipnotizada ante la conversación entre su madre y la reina, su adoración y su voluntad de saber más sobre ella no hacían más que crecer. Mira a Ruby que se sienta en frente de ellas y en cuanto el castillo de sus padres ya no ve a lo lejos, se aproxima dulcemente a Regina hasta que sus piernas se rozan casualmente. Regina se sobresalta, visiblemente perdida en sus pensamientos y le sonríe sin rechazarla.

La joven princesa está nerviosa y no comienza a calmarse hasta que no llevan dos horas de viaje. Ve que Ruby está dormida y se apoya en Regina, fingiendo que también duerme.

«Podéis echaros si estáis cansada princesa»

Emma obedece con alegría y posa su cabeza en sus rodillas. Suspira al contacto de los gráciles dedos que acarician sus cabellos y realmente se duerme, calmada por esa sensación.

Ruby, en su lado, finge dormir y las observa discretamente. No puede negar la mirada dulce y tierna que la reina dirige a la princesa. Acaricia sus cabellos y parece incapaz de alejar su mirada de ella. Cuando Emma tiembla, casi imperceptiblemente, Regina hace aparecer inmediatamente una manta y la tapa, haciendo aparecer una también sobre Ruby. Finge que despierta y mira con aire interrogador a la Evil Queen.

«Me preocupa que cojáis frío, perdonadme si os he despertado, Ruby»

«No se preocupe, Majestad…Gracias…por la manta»

Posa su mirada en Emma, mientras que Regina vuelve a acariciar sus cabellos.

«La excitación de la partida parece haberla cansado» le dice a la loba

«Sí, andaba como un león en su jaula estos dos días, esperaba con ansias este momento»

«Estoy feliz de que haya aceptado, estoy segura que mi reino le gustará, y creo que también os gustará a vos, quiero que conozcáis a ciertas personas»

«¿A quiénes?»

«Hombre y mujeres lobos como vos. Si lo deseáis, estoy segura de que ellos estarán encantados de conoceros»

«¿Hay mucha gente como yo? ¿Viven en un pueblo aparte?»

«No. Viven como todos mis ciudadanos, algunos en las aldeas y sus alrededores, otros en la corte. Depende de sus elecciones en la vida, en fin, como todo el mundo»

«¿Pero están integrados en la sociedad?»

«Por supuesto, como vos»

«¿Y la gente sabe lo que ellos son?»

«Sí, en fin, ellos no llevan etiquetas, pero no se esconden, son ciudadanos como los demás»

«¿Y qué  hacen?»

«Todo clase de trabajos, entre los que yo conozco mejor están Aneck, que es panadero, Marla y Tom son agricultores, Emilie es la cazadora del palacio, saboreareis sus últimas presas desde que lleguemos. Otros son comerciantes, soldados, depende de sus aspiraciones»

«¿Vuestros ciudadanos no los rechazan?»

«Fue difícil hacerles comprender que no había nada que temer, pero ahora todo está hecho. Como es todas partes, hay gente  a la que no le gusta la diferencia, como con los homosexuales, las personas de color diferente, los híbridos… pero nosotros arreglamos los problemas a medida que llegan»

Ruby aún no tenía confianza en la reina, pero está realmente sorprendida y está impaciente por verificar lo que le ha contado.

Cuando Emma se despierta, Regina ordena al chofer que pare.

«¿No deseáis montar un poco? Sería más agradable que este carruaje»

«Oh, sí, me gustaría mucho» dice Emma

Regina le sonríe y nota la mirada perpleja de Ruby.

«No seáis tan desconfiada conmigo, no os haré mal a ninguna de las dos. ¿Deseáis montar o quedaros en el carruaje?»

Ante el gesto de súplica de Emma, Ruby comprende que haría mejor en dejarlas tranquilas.

Cabalgan tranquilamente durante una hora charlando y bromeando juntas. Ruby las observa y se sorprende una vez más de la dulzura con la que la reina miraba a la princesa que se maravillaba ante todo.

«Oh, mi reina, estos bosques parecen magníficos»

«Emma, son más o menos iguales a los de tu casa»

«Oh no, son más bellos, me siento más libre aquí»

«¿Deseas un poco más de velocidad, princesa, para conocer una nueva forma de libertad?»

«Yo…nunca he hecho grandes carreras fueras de mi circuito de entrenamiento, tengo miedo de no saber mantenerme en la silla»

«¿Y si me pongo detrás de ti?»

«Me gustaría»

Regina desciende con soltura de su caballo y monta gracilmente sobre el de Emma. Ajusta su posición, pegándose a la rubia que tiembla al sentir su cuerpo entero contra ella y sus pechos en su espalda.

«Relájate» dice Regina rodeándola con los brazos para agarrar las riendas.

«Deja que tu cuerpo encaje en el mío y sigue los movimientos del caballo. Estás segura, nunca te dejaré caer»

Emma se gira para mirarla a los ojos

«Confío en vos Regina»

La reina da la orden al caballo de avanzar y parten al galope. Emma se siente libre, los cabellos al viento, en brazos de la reina. Tiene ganas de gritar de lo feliz que está y ríe de alegría. La sensación es indescriptible, ella vuela entre los árboles, aquí no hay padres, ni matrimonio, ni obligaciones. Aquí tiene el derecho de gritar y de reír, sencillamente porque está feliz de encontrarse en los brazos de su reina. Regina no la juzga, ella ríe con ella ante su juventud y su asombro. Grita con ella para hacerla degustar esa libertad compartida que solo es de ellas, aunque sea durante un momento de despreocupación.

Emma siente como Regina, poco a poco, acerca su rostro a su cuello. Ya no ríe, ya no grita, ya no siente si no los movimientos del caballo que parece ir a cámara lenta, ya no siente sino su corazón latir desesperadamente, solo tiene conciencia de la cálida respiración de la reina en su cuello.

«No os paréis» dice en un suspiro sintiéndola retenerse

Pero la morena apoya su frente en su espalda y suspira para mantener el control. Poco a poco Emma toma consciencia del mundo a su alrededor, del resonar de las pezuñas del caballo, del viento en sus orejas y de los ruidos del bosque. Regina lanza al cabello en una carrera más rápida y lo hace frenar veinte minutos más tarde. Desciende y hacer bajar a Emma antes de quitarle al animal los arreos.

«Dejemos que se relaje y se refresque un poco, ha hecho un duro ejercicio. El cortejo estará aquí en media hora, les esperaremos aquí»

Se instalan confortablemente en la hierba y Emma posa nuevamente su cabeza en las rodillas plegadas de la morena.

«Habladme de vos, mi reina»

«¿Qué quieres saber?» dice ella separando un mechón de la cara de la rubia, sonriendo al sentir su mejilla acariciada por su mano.

«¿Habéis estado enamorada?»

«Decididamente…»

«Por favor, dijisteis que queríais que os conociera»

«Es una historia triste Emma, y no quiero ahora ponerme triste cuando estoy tan feliz»

«¿Es estar conmigo lo que os hace feliz?»

«Sí, Emma»

«¿Por qué?»

«No lo sé, siento cosas por ti que jamás pensé volver a sentir. Y eso me da miedo, porque me vas a rechazar cuando me conozcas mejor»

«No digáis eso, cuanto más os conozco más me doy cuenta de que no sois lo que dicen de vos. Sois alguien bueno a quien no le dejaron realizarse, dejadme ayudaros a hacerlo»

«Necesito tiempo Emma, lo sabrás todo un día, es una promesa»

«Vos sois todo, salvo demoniaca»

«No ahora. Y me gustaría que me hablarás de ti»

«No hay nada que decir de mí, nunca he vivido nada»

«Cada vida, cada persona tiene sus historias que desea compartir. La vida no es un concurso para ver quién ha vivido más. Cada historia tiene sus altos y sus bajos y cada ser humano, sus alegráis y sus penas. Tú puedes confiarte a mí, no campares tu vida con la mía, si hay pensamientos que te persiguen, que te entristecen, entonces, son importantes a mis ojos»

«Mi reina, vos habéis pasado por tantas dificultades, mis problemas de adolescentes os van a parecer pueriles, vais a pensar que me quejo por nada»

«Emma» dice ella cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara «Todo problema es importante si hace sufrir a la persona que lo padece. Cada uno de nosotros vivimos con nuestras alegrías y luchamos contra nuestros demonios. Nunca juzgaré los tuyos, Emma. No te cierres a mí a causa de mí pasado, ya me ha separado de demasiadas cosas»

Emma la estrecha en sus brazos llorando

«Mis problemas vienen sobre todo de mi madre. Nunca me ha dado mucha libertad. Está todo el tiempo preocupada de que algo me suceda. Desearía siempre tener un ojo en mí. Me compara a menudo con su madre que era dulce y amable, una buena reina y ella quiere que yo sea como ella. Pero no comprende que yo no quiero casarme para eso. Un oráculo le dijo, un poco después de mi nacimiento y de vuestro exilio, que yo no encontraría la felicidad sino en mi matrimonio y esa unión me traería una seguridad y una felicidad que pocas personas conocen en la vida y que apartaría la sombra que planea sobre mi vida. Mi padre me ha explicado que, en opinión de mi madre, esa profecía significa que estaré en peligro hasta el momento de mi matrimonio. Ella se ha dejado envolver por el miedo a esa sombra encima de mí. Por eso ella solo tiene una idea fija, la de verme casada con un hombre, y no comprende que yo soy infeliz. En mi opinión, el oráculo hablaba de mi verdadero amor con quien me casaré cuando lo encuentre  y que la seguridad que aportara es la de estar con la persona amada»

«Tu madre piensa que hace bien y comprendo mejor su cambio de comportamiento. Cuando el miedo o el sufrimiento te envuelven, hasta las mejores personas pueden desviarse, algo sé de eso. Pero efectivamente, creo que esa profecía no significa que ella deba casarte a toda prisa. Para acceder a la felicidad y al amor, hay que darse tiempo para encontrarlo por uno mismo»

«Yo tengo una hipótesis que Ruby y mi padre encuentran absurda»

«¿Deseáis compartirla conmigo»

«¿Y si esa sombra que planea sobre mí fuera mi madre? Me parece lógico, a causa de esa profecía, mi madre se angustia y busca casarme a la fuerza. Casarme con mi verdadero amor sería el único modo de impedirle que sea una amenaza para nosotros»

«Quizás no sea tan absurdo lo que dices. ¿Cuál es exactamente la profecía? ¿La conoces?»

«Una vida sin felicidad espera a vuestra hija en tanto que una sombra planea sobre ella escondiéndole la luz de un amor que no se imagina. A partir de esa unión la sombra se debilitará y desaparecerá para dejar lugar a un verdadero amor que nadie destruirá»

Regina respira, pensativa, comprende la interpretación de Snow, pero también la de Emma, sin embargo algo le preocupa. Es interrumpida de sus pensamientos por el carruaje y su cortejo que llegaban a su altura.

Caída la noche, todos se detienen y los guardias montan el campamento.

«Llegaremos a mi reino mañana al mediodía. Aquí está tu tienda princesa, la mía es está, justo al lado» dice Regina señalando dos lujosas tiendas a las que se puede entrar sin tener que agacharse.

Emma se queda con la reina hasta la hora de irse a acostar, pero no puede conciliar el sueño, tiene miedo a pesar de la presencia de Ruby, nunca había dormido fuera de las paredes del castillo, aun menos en una tienda. Se levanta despacio y saca la cabeza y ve a la reina sentada junto al fuego.

«¿No puedes dormir?»

«No, tengo algo de miedo»

«¿Ruby no está contigo?

«Si, pero si duermo con ella me golpea, Ruby puede ser algo violenta sin quererlo»

«Sígueme» dice ella dirigiéndose a su tienda.

Regina se acuesta en una cama que ha debido hacer aparecer con magia y acerca a la joven rubia a su lado, permitiéndole que se acurrucara. Emma enrosca una pierna en la suya, apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y pasa su brazo por su cintura. Suspira cuando Regina la rodea completamente en sus brazos.

«El hombre que amé me abrazaba así cuando yo tenía miedo»

«Es tranquilizador»  dice Emma hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

«Duerme mi bella princesa, mañana será un largo día»

Emma se siente bien, se siente en casa,  finalmente en su lugar y se duerme pronto, seguida de cerca por la reina. Regina se despierta y sonríe viéndola en la misma posición,  acaricia su mejilla para despertarla. Emma lucha para permanecer dormida, estrechándola contra ella y hundiendo aún más su cabeza en su cuello, gruñendo ligeramente. Emerge lentamente, tomando consciencia de donde está. Posa sus labios en la clavícula de la reina, haciéndola suspirar de contento

«Emma, despiértate, ya es de día»

La joven rubia no dice nada,  pero sube sus labios hacia su cuello. Regina cierra los ojos antes esa sensación y cierra los brazos alrededor de ella. La deja que alcance sus labios y la bese castamente.  No la rechaza sino hasta en el momento en que Emma se endereza para posicionarse ligeramente sobre ella.

«Debemos levantarnos Emma»

«No tengo ganas» dice con una voz ronca

«Oh, yo tampoco»

«Entonces, quedémonos un poco más así»

«Tu amiga se va a preocupar»

«Ok…»dice Emma a regañadientes, levantándose

Y efectivamente, cuando salen de la tienda, Ruby se lanza contra Emma, con fuerza.

«Princesa, pero ¿dónde estabas?, al no verte cuando me levanté, pensé que algo malo te había pasado»

«Estoy bien, no conseguía dormir»

«¿Has dormido con la reina?» le pregunta Ruby una vez solas

«Sí»

«Emma, ¿has…»

«No»

«Oh, ¡Dios sea alabado!»

«Ruby y cuando…»

«Ni lo pienses… Tú eres una princesa, no debes ofrecerte así, sobre todo a una mujer y menos aún a una mujer como ella»

«¿Es un problema para ti que yo quiera a una mujer?»

«Yo…yo no…Pero es un hombre lo que necesitas Emma, un marido, un buen partido para el que debes permanecer virgen»

«¿Tú ere virgen Ruby?»

«No, pero yo…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué me juzgas?»

«No te juzgo Emma,  en el fondo me da igual que te sientas atraída por una mujer, yo he estado con muchas más mujeres de las que puedo contar. Pero yo no soy una noble, las princesas se reservan para sus maridos y tienen buenos casamientos»

«Pero yo no quiero eso, Ruby, quiero ser libre y que dejen que me enamore. Si debo permanecer virgen, quiero reservarme para la persona que yo amo, no para lo que elijan para mí»

«La reina tiene una prestancia que te fascina, no tomes eso por amor»

«Tú no la conoces, dale una oportunidad, por favor, vuelve a ser la Ruby que se acostó con cuatro hombres y una mujer al mismo tiempo por tener aventuras y que lo contaba todo en el desayuno para el placer de traumatizar a su abuela. La que no juzgaba nada y se entusiasmaba con todo. No te conviertas en mi madre»

«Yo…lo voy a intentar Emma, pero tengo mucho miedo de que sufras cuando obtenga lo que quiere de ti»

«Me ha rechazado Ruby»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Ya he intentado entregarme a ella»

«Pero solo la conoces desde hace unos días»

«Lo sé…Pero nunca había sentido esto, la amo Ruby, es más fuerte que yo, me duele»

«Oh Emma…¿Y ella te ha rechazado?»

«Sí,  quiere que yo conozca todo sobre ella antes de tomar una decisión, dice que después yo no la querré y que prefiere que esté desilusionada ahora que llena de remordimientos cuando sea demasiado tarde»

«No entiendo por qué no se ha aprovechado» dice Ruby confusa

«Te lo he dicho Ruby, no me quiere hace daño, creo que está tan perdida como yo»

«¿Crees que te ama?»

«No lo sé, tengo miedo de esperar. Ruby, aprende a conocerla y hazte tú una idea por ti misma, te necesito a ti y tu opinión, no la que es eco de la de mi madre»

«Prometido Emma, lo intentaré»

Suben al carruaje donde Regina ya había tomado su lugar. El viaje fue pausado hasta que escuchan a uno de los soldados gritar

«Castillo a la vista, mi reina, ya estamos en casa»

Al escuchar esa simple frase, Emma tiene la sensación de que su vida acababa de comenzar.

 


	4. El reino oscuro y su reina

 

Emma se queda maravillada al observar por primera vez el Reino oscuro, su inmenso palacio y sus altas torres que se levantaban orgullosamente hacia el cielo. El color mayoritario era el negro, pero ciertas torres eran blancas. Se esperaba muchas cosas después de todo lo que se había imaginado. Le habían descrito un lugar austero y frío, pero lo primera que percibe son las flores que hay por todos los lados y los rostros sonrientes de la gente. El Reino oscuro era, después de todo, muy colorido.

Numerosas personas se apelotonan alrededor del carruaje y saludan a la reina, parecen todos muy felices de verla.

«Parad» le dice la reina al cochero

«¿Pensáis mezclaros entre la gente?» pregunta Emma

«Sí, ¿te unes a mí?»

«Oh, sí, con gusto. Mi madre no me deja acompañarla cuando ella va a visitar a nuestros súbditos»

En el momento en que descienden, las preguntas salen de todas partes

«Majestad, finalmente de vuelta, nos preocupábamos de teneros tan lejos de nosotros»

«Majestad, ¿fue todo bien en el Reino blanco?»

«Majestad, ¿habéis tenido un buen viaje?»

«Todo fue bien» Contesta Regina «Incluso he vuelto acompañada por una invitada especial» dice ella dejando que Emma se mostrase

«Entonces, ¿los rumores son ciertos? Es un honor acogeros en el Reino oscuro, princesa Emma. Amareis esta región»

«Oh, si es tan acogedora como su reina, no lo dudéis»

«¿Vamos a poder festejar su llegada»

«Por supuesto. No temáis. Pero esta tarde vamos a descansar, estamos agotadas»

«Bienvenida mi reina» dicen todos mirando como vuelve a subir al carruaje.

Nada más llegar al palacio, Regina las conduce a sus habitaciones, la de Emma se encuentra al lado de la suya.

«¿Os gusta?»

«Oh, es perfecta» dice Emma

«Ruby, ¿estáis segura de querer la habitación que se encuentra en el ala de los empleados? ¿No preferís la que había elegido para vos, cerca de la de la princesa?»

«No, no,  estaré más cómoda durmiendo allí abajo, y eso me permitirá conocer mundo»

«Muy bien. María os conducirá, yo os dejo, después de tantos días fuera, necesito asegurarme de que todo va bien en mi reino»

«¿Nos veremos pronto?» pregunta Emma con ilusión

«Dentro de dos horas es la comida. Hasta entonces, sentíos libre de visitar el palacio y de ir donde os parezca»

María aparece y las conduce de pasillo en pasillo, contándoles la historia del palacio, respondiendo a sus cuestiones.

«Princesa, no os preocupéis, su majestad ha previsto enseñaros el castillo con más detalle y desea ser ella misma quien os enseñe algunas cosa, así yo no voy a decir más. Aquí está vuestra habitación, Ruby»

La joven loba entre y se queda impresionada ante la estancia

«¿Es…es verdaderamente una habitación del servicio? ¿Todas son así?»

«Sí, cada uno puede aportar algunas modificaciones en función de sus gustos, pero la idea de base es la misma»

«Pero, antes no era así. Mira…tengo una bañera»

«Lo sé» dice María riendo. «Cuando ella volvió, Regina encontró un reino abandonado, el palacio había sido objeto de pillajes y estaba deteriorado, la criminalidad era muy alta aquí. Ella se encerró en el palacio y comenzó a renovarlo con magia, estancia por estancia según la  idea que tenía de su nuevo comienzo. No salió, no se dejó ver durante ese período de tiempo, porque nadie quería verla. Todo el mundo la temía y prefería verla muerta que de regreso. Después de haber renovado enteramente el palacio, dio un gran discurso al que convocó a todo el mudo. Nos explicó su visión del futuro y sus expectativas con respecto a sus súbditos, nos dijo que no deseaba traer la infelicidad, pero que castigaría al que osara meterse en su camino. Hizo limpieza en el ciudad para hacerla más segura. En ese momento no sabíamos qué pensar, mataba a los criminales, pensábamos que no había cambiado, pero poco a poco comprendimos que su único objetivo era restablecer la paz. Dio empleos en el palacio y comprendimos rápidamente que su idea del servicio doméstico ya no era la misma. Comenzó a tratar a los buenos ciudadanos con respeto y finalmente, el reino oscuro se convirtió en su segunda oportunidad en la vida, pero sobre todo, ella ofreció una segunda oportunidad al reino oscuro y de paso a muchas personas»

«Es de locos un cambio tan radical» dice Ruby

«Sí, pero es sincero y nunca nuestro reino ha sido tan próspero como ahora, gracias a ella»

«Me doy cuenta» dice la joven loba «Cuando dices que ella ha ofrecido una segunda oportunidad a muchas personas, ¿qué quieres decir?»

«Gente diferente. Regina ha abierto sus puertas a las personas rechazadas por sus diferencias con la condición de que no representen un daño para los ciudadanos. Es así como nuestra población ha llegado a ser tan heterogénea»

«¿Heterogénea? ¿Hasta qué punto?»

«Aquí viven seres humanos, hombres-lobo, híbridos y en todo caso criaturas que son temidas por lo que son, cuando ellas no hacen daño a nadie si se las deja en paz. Regina supo encontrarnos y salvarnos de nuestras vidas. Aquí hemos sido poco a poco aceptados e integrados sin tener que escondernos. Le fue difícil, pero apenas en dos años el trabajo que ha hecho de tolerancia y aceptación es magnífico. A menudo hemos tenido que probar nuestra buena fe, pero ha valido la pena»

«¿Te incluyes en el lote?»

«Sí, yo soy una vampiro, joven princesa» dice María sonriendo «Pero no temáis, solo me alimento de sangre animal, salvo en las ocasiones cuando la vida mi reina está en peligro»

«Estás muy cercana a ella» dice Emma disimulando difícilmente los celos que no controlaba.

«Oh, sí, es mi mejor amiga, es quien me salvó. Antes de conocerla,  tenía una vida miserable, escondiendo mi naturaleza y huyendo permanentemente. Una noche di con ella y me sacó de un pasado horroroso. Me ofreció una vida con la que yo nunca había soñado y aquí estoy ahora, feliz, con un trabajo y un novio con el que hablo de tener hijos»

El rostro de la joven rubia se relaja inmediatamente ante la alusión del novio de María.

«Y además hay otra cosa que ella nos ha traído. Aquí cada uno es libre de amar a quien quiera, si dos hombres quieren casarse, a nadie le extraña. Yo misma voy a casarme con un hombre-lobo. Ella gobierna con una mano de hierro, pero se rige por las reglas del amor sin barreras. A veces es divertido ver en ella a la Evil Queen que fue y  a la reina en la que se ha convertido»

Emma y Ruby están mudas ante todo lo que acaban de escuchar. Siguen a María por el palacio y las conduce a la sala en la que tendría lugar la comida.

Al entrar, Ruby localiza a la reina que discutía con un hombre, y ella parece en cólera, toda su gestualidad, su postura recordaba a la Evil Queen. Ella desprecia al hombre con la mirada y lo despide sin miramientos desde que las ve. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerca a Emma y  Ruby ríe al ver el estado de la princesa.

Emma no puede dejar de mirar a la reina. Esta llevaba un magnífico vestido rojo que moldeaba sus curvas perfectas. Los ojos de Emma se perdían en el fino encaje que desvelaba sensualmente un escote vertiginoso. El caminar de Regina era regio y sexy y la joven rubia traga saliva intentando subir su mirada hacia sus ojos, no sin dificultad.

La comida transcurre con normalidad y después, Regina propone ir a dar un pequeño paseo para bajar la comida. Ruby declina la invitación después de recibir una mirada asesina de su princesa que le hace comprender que unirse a ellas no era una opción aceptable. Sonríe divertida y se une a María.

Las dos mujeres caminan tranquilamente, disfrutando del frescor de la tarde. Se sienten bien simplemente con la presencia de la otra, sus manos se rozan haciéndolas temblar. Regina conduce a Emma a un banco bajo un extraordinario sauce llorón. Miran las estrellas un momento y Emma no puede dejar de mirar la larga cicatriz sobre su labio.

«¿Cómo os hicisteis esa cicatriz, Regina?»

La reina tiembla, pero mira a Emma con ternura antes de inspirar profundamente.

«Digamos que mi marido no era un hombre muy amable»

La princesa no dice nada, solo agarra su mano. No la empuja a que se abra, respeta su necesidad de tiempo. Con ese gesto, ella le muestra que está a su lado.

Regina entrelaza sus dedos y decide abrirse un poco más, se siente segura y en su lugar por primera vez en su vida después de su amor perdido.

«No le gustaba que yo le dijera que no, para él yo no era sino la decepcionante sustituta de su bien amada esposa, una figura bonita que enseñar, un vulgar cuerpo para su placer. Nunca fui un alma con sentimientos y emociones, nunca fue dulce conmigo, cogía lo que venía a buscar, sin ternura ni sentimientos. Cuando yo luchaba, sabía ponerme en mi lugar. Es así como tuve esta cicatriz, quince días después de nuestro matrimonio»

Regina contemplaba las estrellas y lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Emma la mira y su corazón se acelera al verla tan bella, su rostro iluminado por la luz fantasmagórica de la luna, tan triste y vulnerable en ese preciso instante. Parece un ángel al que lenta y sádicamente le han cortado las alas para que no surgiera en él ningún deseo de volar.

«Sois bella Regina, bella y fuerte, y si me aceptáis, pasaré mi vida ofreciéndoos lo que merecéis» dice ella enjugando sus lágrimas.

Regina se apoya contra su mano, sus lágrimas aumentan al escuchar esa declaración. Despeja su cara de un mechón de pelo. La deja que se acerque y bese delicadamente su cicatriz antes de bajar a sus labios. Emma siente que la reina le responde y se obliga a separase de ella para seguir hablándole

«Sois tan bella» La vuelve a besar. Su corazón se para al sentir su lengua en sus labios, que abre para dejarla entrar, pero después volver a acelerarse cuando Regina posa su mano sobre su muslo. Nunca nadie la había tocado así, con deseo, y nunca había sentido eso. De nuevo, Emma tiene mariposas que revolotean en su estómago, se siente arrastrada en una caída vertiginosa y excitante cuyo destino es el Nirvana.

La reina deja que la pasión de su amor se exprese y estrecha a la princesa contra su cuerpo. Ya no existía espacio entre sus cuerpos, y sus bocas se habían lanzado a una sensual coreografía.

Emma jadea cuando la mano sobre su muslo la aprieta un poco más fuerte desencadenando en ella olas de placer y de deseo. Casi sin respiración, las dos mujeres se separan y permanecen frente contra frente. Se echan a reír ante la intensidad de ese beso. Regresan tranquilamente a palacio y a sus respectivas habitaciones sonriéndose, sin dejar de mirarse.

Regina se deja caer en su cama, el corazón a mil, inconsciente del hecho de que Emma hacía lo mismo en la habitación de al lado.

Se duermen así, cada una pensando en la otra.

Durante los siguientes días visitan el reino y sus alrededores. El miércoles por la mañana las lleva al pueblo y se gira de repente hacia Ruby.

«¿Desearíais conocer a vuestros semejantes?»

«Oh, sí» dice Ruby excitada ante esa idea. «Me gustaría mucho»

«Esperadme aquí»

Emma mira a Ruby y se da cuenta de que esta está nerviosa.

«Relájate, Ruby»

«Fácil de decir. Tengo miedo, solo conocí a gente como yo una vez y como sabes, no fue muy…»

«Ruby… El contexto es totalmente diferente, aquí el hecho de encontrarlos no te obliga a hacer una elección. Están integrados en la sociedad y tú ya no tienes que esconder tu naturaleza. Todo ira perfectamente bien»

«Dime…Recuérdame cuándo has crecido tanto»

«Ya hace algún tiempo, desesperaba porque te dieras cuenta»

«Lo siento princesa, pero para mí siempre serás una inocente niña»

«Espero que no todo el mundo comparta tu opinión» dice ella observando a Regina que salía de una casa.

«Emma, Regina te ve de muchas formas, pero ciertamente no como una niña. Ella…» Ruby se calla al ver al hombre que seguía a la reina «Oh, mierda por favor que sea él, por favor» dice cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

«Ruby, os presento a Aneck. Aneck, esta es Ruby la loba de la que te hablé»

«Encantado» dice el hombre besándola en las mejillas. Él era alto y rubio, sus cabellos, ni muy largos ni muy cortos, le caían en cascada sobre los hombros «Deseáis que os presente a los demás y que los visitemos»

«Oh, con mucho gusto» responde la loba. «Jackppot» le susurra a Emma antes de seguirlo. Camina a su lado y aprovecha que se agacha para coger un saco para mirarle las nalgas. Se gira hacia Emma y le guiña  un ojo abriendo la boca y levantado el pulgar, una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma y Regina ríen al verla actuar como una adolescente.

«Estoy feliz de verla así, tenía miedo de no volver a encontrar a la Ruby entusiasta que era. Granny estaría contente de saber que su nieta no ha perdido su alegría»

«Aneck es un hombre muy amable, cuando supe que Ruby nos acompañaría, tuve ganas de presentársela inmediatamente»

«Sois una celestina»

«Me declaro culpable. Hoy tengo que escuchar las reclamaciones de mi pueblo, no os propongo que me acompañéis, os arriesgaríais a…»

«Al contrario, me gustaría asistir. Ya lo he hecho con mis padres y me gustaría ver si las cosas son diferentes aquí»

«Muy bien, seguidme princesa» dice Regina tendiéndole su brazo que Emma acepta en seguida.

Emma se sorprende rápidamente ante las diferencias que existían entre los dos reinos. En el suyo las primeras personas en ser atendidas eran los nobles que se quejaban sin cesar por diferentes motivos. Algunos lo hacían del agricultor y de la granja de al lado, cuyos olores y ruidos molestaban a sus familias o invitados. Otros se peleaban entre ellos por una vieja historia de terrenos que cada uno reclamaba. Eran lloriqueos incesantes que sus padres debían atender, ellos los ponían en su lugar cuando podían, pero, frente a los ricos y familias influyentes, ellos tenían a menudo las manos atadas. Después venían los aldeanos que por lo general sí se quejaban de verdaderos problemas debidos a una mala cosecha, una enfermedad, un edifico público que necesitaba ser reformado.

Sin embargo, aquí, la princesa no ve el desfile de ricos ciudadanos que desprecian el mundo, ella no ve sino a aldeanos, ricos, o pobres, que exponen problemas reales. Regina busca soluciones para cada uno, prometiendo ir ella misma a irrigar mágicamente los terrenos agrícolas que sufrían sequía.

«¿No tenéis nobles que estén constantemente reclamando?» pregunta Emma cuando se encuentran solas después de que la reina haya pedio una pequeña pausa.

«Por supuesto que sí, ser ricos no quiere decir que no se tenga problemas, pero no se quejan constantemente, vienen cuando verdaderamente no pueden solucionarlo por ellos mismos»

«En mi…»

«Ya veo lo que queréis decir princesa» le corta ella «En vuestro reino las cosas son diferentes. Aquí, yo reconstruí el reino cortando el deseo de la gente de dejar que el dinero dictara sus vidas. Tener dinero no da automáticamente  más derechos. Al principio, las antiguas familias con poder creyeron que se iban a encontrar con lo mismo que en tu reino, pero en seguida les quité las ganas, porque no quería llegar a la misma situación de tus padres. En el Reino blanco, tus padres se ven constreñidos por la influencia de ciertas familias y eso es un sistema que yo no quería que se volviera a instalar aquí»

«Se dice que vuestras prisiones no han cambiado desde los tiempos de vuestro anterior reinado»

«Es verdad en parte. Quizás voy a sorprenderte, pero soy intransigente con los criminales y prefiero instaurar el miedo al encarcelamiento. Aquí ejecutamos a los asesinos, torturamos a los sádicos, castramos a los violadores, y después ellos tiene la elección, quedarse en prisión o ser marcados por su crimen y ser exiliados. Sé que estas prácticas pueden parecer demoniacas, pero son eficaces, el reino es próspero y la criminalidad es cada vez más escasa»

«No estoy acostumbrada a eso, pero no me impresiona, mi reina. Estoy de acuerdo con vos, esas personas no merecen clemencia»

Regina sonríe tranquila por la comprensión de Emma. Ella vuelve a reanudar la sesión y un hombre se acerca, seguido de un grupo numeroso.

«Mi reina, he venido en nombre de los ganaderos del reino para daros las gracias. Gracias a vos y a la alianza que habéis creado entre los hombres-lobo y nosotros, nuestra vida ha mejorado. Los hombres-lobo han calmado a la población de lobos que diezmaban nuestros rebaños, se han marchado a tierras a las que nosotros no entramos para respetar su terreno de caza. Si las presas escasean, los lobos van en busca de Aneck y los suyos y nosotros, juntos, buscamos una solución. Gracias a vos, majestad, nuestras tres especies viven en armonía.»

Hace un gesto y cuatro hombres depositan una inmensa alfombra a sus pies. La desenrollan y Emma queda maravillada. Es blanca y muy gruesa, con los adornos barocos negros tan queridos por la reina.

«Aquí tiene una alfombra en su honor. Cada pastor ha dado lana, y cada ganadero, tiempo. Nuestras mujeres la han trenzado. LARGA VIDA A NUESTRA REINA» grita, seguido por los otros ganaderos.

«Gracias» responde Regina dándoles tiempo a que se calmen. «Estoy conmovida por este magnífico regalo, pero no merezco ese honor, no hice sino el primer movimiento, el resto lo habéis llevado a cabo todos vosotros. Contad vuestro caso a la gente, mostrad que el entendimiento entre las especies no hace sino traer una mejor vida. Vuestro ejemplo va a ayudar a continuar con el cambio de mentalidades. Larga vida al Reino oscuro»

Emma no puede apartar sus ojos de ella, su regia prestancia, su cautivadora belleza. Escucha a los hombres gritar detrás de ella

«LARGA VIDA AL REINO OSCURO»

«LARGA VIDA A NUESTRA REINA»

Después de eso, se retiran a descansar, agotadas de la jornada. Por la noche, Emma toca en la puerta de la reina.

«Entrad»

«Buenas noches Regina»

«Oh, buenas noches Emma, mirad, han colocado la alfombra» dice ella apartándose para dejarla ver, una sonrisa de niño en la cara

«Es magnífica, ¿me permitís?»

Regina asiente y Emma se acuesta encima

«Oh, Dios mío, es muy suave, pareciera estar en las nubes»

La reina se sienta en su escritorio observándola afectuosamente, enternecida por su espontaneidad.

«Venid conmigo»

«No, estoy bien aquí»

«Regina, permitiros esto no va a hacer de vos alguien débil o vulnerable, soltaos un poco»

Ella suspira y se levanta,  incapaz de negarle nada a su princesa por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como está echada, entrecruza sus dedos con los de Emma, que se queda en silencio.

Emma se asombra, después de algunos besos, ¿cómo es que cada contacto con la reina la ponía todavía en tal estado? Deja de pensar, disfrutando sencillamente del momento.

Ahí, en esa habitación, con sus manos unidas en un gesto íntimo, se sienten en casa.

 


	5. Descubriendo a la Evil Queen

 

Después de su día pasado con Aneck, Ruby está cada vez más convencida de que la reina había cambiado. Pero desea hablar con ella a solas para convencerse del todo. Esa misma tarde, toma valor y se dirige a sus aposentos.

«Buenas tarde, majestad» dice ella entrando

«Oh, Ruby, ¿necesitáis algo?» dice la reina levantándose rápidamente y escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda.

«Desearía hablaros»

«Oh…sí, por supuesto» dice girándose y guardando en su escritorio lo que tenía en las manos. «¿Lo habéis pasado bien?»

«Oh, sí, Aneck es una hombre adorable, me ha presentado a tantas personas que he perdido la cuenta y me ha mostrado muchas cosas, he pasado un día maravilloso. Nos veremos mañana» dice ella enrojeciéndose.

«Entonces, perfecto» responde la reina satisfecha «¿De qué deseáis hablar entonces?»

«De Emma»

«¿Algo no va bien con Emma?» cuestiona ella inquieta de repente

«No, todo va bien,  solo quiero comprender cuáles son vuestras intenciones con respecto a ella»

«Oh eso… comprendo vuestros temores, no nos conocemos desde hace mucho y no os de dado muchas ocasiones para confiar en mí al perseguir a vuestra mejor amiga a través de todo el reino de los cuentos de hadas. Pero os aseguro que eso es el pasado, es verdad, aún detesto a Snow, no os mentiré…Pero Emma es diferente, nunca le haría daño, no tiene nada que temer por mi parte ni vos tampoco. Ni Snow, por otra parte»

«¿Qué esperáis de ella?»

«Yo…no sé, yo…»

«No dejo de preguntarme si lo que queréis es aprovecharos físicamente de ella, y de esa maneras hacer daño a sus padres. Pero vuestro comportamiento me confunde porque rechazáis sus avances en se sentido»

«No, Ruby, os prometo que no es eso lo que quiero de ella. No os lo negaré, me atrae, tanto en el plano psicológico como físico. Pero no deseo que se ofrezca a mí tan rápido, porque la quiero, de verdad, sinceramente»

Ruby puede leer en los ojos de la reina que ella no mentía

«¿Qué escondíais cuando he entrado?»

«Nada. Es…es personal»

«Intento confiar en vos, pero todavía me cuesta»

Regina parece nerviosa y cuando ve que la loba se dispone a marcharse, comprende que ese es el momento para probar su buena fe.

«Esperad»

Se dirige al cajón y lo abre. Ruby comprende y se acerca. Mira en el interior y ve diversos objetos y dos cuadernos. La reina negra los coge y los aprieta contra su pecho

«El primero me permite comunicarme con Emma, le regalé un diario hechizado que está ligado con este. En el segundo, he comenzado a escribir mi vida, sin mentiras, ni rodeos, la cruda verdad. Deseo que Emma lo lea para que sepa verdaderamente quién soy, no deseo que continúe con esa imagen idealizada que tiene de mí. No temáis por vuestra princesa, cuando lo haya leído, os la llevareis con sus padres y mi presencia no habrá sido sino un paréntesis en su vida»

«Majestad, ¿es eso una cinta de Emma?» dice ella señalando la tela

«Sí, yo no se la quité, ella me la ofreció»

«Lo sé, me acuerdo, cuando vuestro peinado se deshizo ella anudo vuestros cabellos con esa cinta, hace dos días. ¿Por qué  la habeis guardado?»

«Porque no puedo separarme de lo que viene de ella» confiesa en un suspiro

Ruby observa mejor el contenido del cajón y ve una flor que Emma había recogido para la reina el día de su llegada y que Regina había hecho secar, la cinta, los cuadernos y un joyero

«¿Qué hay en el joyero?»

Regina lo coge y lo abre. En su interior, se encuentra un brazalete de oro blanco, magnífico. Se parecía a hileras de encaje entrelazado diseminado con pequeñas esmeraldas. El trabajo era fino y delicado, una hermosa joya que no podía haber sido fabricada por el  hombre.

«Lo he hecho para Emma,  pero no me atrevo a ofrecérselo.  Es idiota, ¿no?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Una mujer como yo que se encariña con una niña tan pura. No merezco la atracción que ella siente por mí, no ve que puede conseguir a alguien mejor. Pero pronto todo habrá acabado, me rechazará cuando vea la negrura de mi corazón y todo volverá a estar en orden. Snow y su Encantador marido estarán tranquilos porque ella volverá muy pronto con ellos»

«Yo no creo…»

«¿Qué?»

«Majestad, creo a Emma cuando me dice que vos habéis cambiado. He visto vuestro reino, la felicidad de vuestro pueblo, el equilibrio y la paz que habéis instaurado aquí. Y os veo a vos. Creo que no debéis de subestimar su capacidad de aceptar vuestro pasado. Pero no le presentéis una mentira»

«No le miento»

« Si no le contáis toda la verdad, si solo le contáis vuestros actos de Evil Queen, ella se confundirá. Tiene el derecho de saber lo que pasó antes, tenéis el derecho de decírselo. Debéis contarle vuestra historia en su totalidad y los sucesos que os hicieron convertiros en lo que fuisteis»

«No quiero ver la piedad en sus ojos»

«No veréis la piedad, veréis el amor y el sufrimiento por vos. Si la amáis tanto como yo creo verlo, entonces le debéis y os debéis una oportunidad para que esta historia nazca»

Regina parece reflexionar y Ruby se dispone a marcharse cuando su voz la detiene.

«¿Estaríais de acuerdo…ella y yo?» pregunta la reina con inquietud

«Sí, porque es evidente que es mucho más que amor lo que hay entre vosotras y ahora sé que sería una locura negarlo por más tiempo. Tenéis derecho a vuestro final feliz. No le he comprendido hasta hoy»

Ruby ve a la reina hundirse en lágrimas y su corazón se comprime ante esta alma rota que ella había durante mucho tiempo despreciado sin saber ni intentar comprender. La toma en sus brazos y la consuela durante un rato.

«Regina» se atreve a hablar finalmente

«¿Sí?» dice ella separándose algo turbada

«Pienso que sería mejor que le hablaseis en vez de escribir ese diario»

«Tengo miedo» confiesa la reina después de un largo rato

«Es normal…Pero es algo bueno»

«Le hablaré más adelante. Hoy, quiero disfrutar un poco»

«Majestad, ¿me permitís una cosa que no tiene nada que ver con esto?»

«Eh sí»

«Desde siempre vos me hacíais fantasear. Cuando Snow y yo huíamos de vos, yo no dejaba de darle la tabarra con eso y soñaba con el día en que podría decíroslo»

«…» Regina está inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra

Ruby explota en una carcajada al verla perturbada ante ese deseo

«Ahhh, he logrado desestabilizar a la Evil Queen, perdonadme Regina, pero había apostado con Snow hace años que yo lo lograría»

Regina se relaja y sonríe, feliz de que  la loba comience a estar cómoda con ella.

«Y gracias por haberme presentado a Aneck, me gusta mucho, os lo confieso. Desde que estoy aquí, me doy cuenta de que durante muchos años me perdí a mí misma. Estoy redescubriendo con placer a la Ruby despreocupada que fui  y me doy cuenta hasta qué punto lo había echado en falta»

«Estoy encantada de que la influencia de Snow no sea permanente»

«No fue el estar a su lado lo que me hizo cambiar»

«Yo no amo a Sow, no es un secreto. Y en mi  opinión, el Reino blanco no es ideal para que una loba se desarrolle. Su reino es arcaico y dirigido por nobles barrigones y vulgares. Mi afección sincera por Emma es lo único que me retiene de decirle a Snow lo que pienso de su manera de gobernar. En fin, ese no es el tema, gracias por vuestra bendición Ruby»

Durante dos días, Regina busca cómo hablar y Emma la encuentra extraña.  Ella está ahí, pero parece lejos, nerviosa, por un momento parece que va hablarle, pero después solo comienza un tema superficial y decepcionante. La joven princesa se inquieta por si la reina ha comenzado a cansarse de ella y llena de miedo decide ir a verla en plena noche.

Entra en su habitación y la ve dormida, está bella y en paz y Emma percibe que en su mano mantiene  aferrada su cinta. Lágrimas de alegría se muestran en su cara al ver la escena. Le acaricia suavemente su mejilla para despertarla con dulzura.

Regina se sobresalta y salta de la cama. Parece perdida y asustada, Emma debe repetir varias veces quién es antes de verla en calma.

«Oh, Dios mío Emma, me has asustado»

«Perdonadme, no pensaba asustaros» dice ella comprendiendo su reacción. Incluso después de años, la reina sentía miedo de que la buscasen en su cama en mitad de la noche.

«¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A esta hora?»

«Necesito hablaros»

«Ponte cómoda» dice la reina desplazándose

«¿Mi reina, os habéis cansado de mí?»

«Emma, ¿por qué dices eso? Por supuesto que no»

«Estáis nerviosa conmigo, sonreís cada vez menos»

«Deseo hablar contigo, pero no encuentro el valor»

«Hacedlo ahora»

«Emma,  es difícil»

«Lo sé, pero estoy aquí para vos, mi reina»

La reina se coloca mejor en la cama y estrecha a Emma contra ella, su espalda contra su vientre. Rodea su cintura con sus brazos, fuertemente para no ver la mirada de la princesa, y se decide a abrirle su corazón.

«No sé por dónde comenzar»

«¿Cómo fue vuestra infancia?» dice Emma para ayudarla

«No como debería. Mi madre era una mujer fría, siempre me empujaba para que fuera mejor, para que fuera LA mejor. Había planificado cada paso de mi vida y quería para mi poder y riquezas. No le gustaba que montara a caballo, cosa que yo adoraba, mi padre me había comprado el más bello de los sementales, Rocinante. Era mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo, porque mi madre no me autorizaba a ver a otras personas, más que a mis preceptores particulares. Yo montaba tanto como podía, pero a menudo me lo prohibía, ya que ella lo encontraba indigno de una muchacha de buena familia. Mi padre era amoroso y amable, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser  le echaba en cara que no me protegiera de ella»

«¿Era violenta?»

«Depende de lo que entendamos por violencia. Psicológicamente, yo no tenía ningún respiro, nada era lo suficientemente bueno, nunca. Nunca me pegó, pero realizaba sus hechizos sobre mí, sus lianas de las que se servía cuando yo intentaba huir. Me castigaba haciendo descender la temperatura de mi cuerpo o haciéndome sentir dolores imaginarios. No era nada agradable»

«¿Qué ha sido de ella?»

«Ha muerto…creo…la arrojé a un espejo mágico después de mi matrimonio forzado con el rey»

«Hicisteis bien, habéis sufrido durante mucho tiempo, esa mujer…Esa mujer no merecía una hija como vos» dice Emma girándose para besarla

Regina corresponde tiernamente y hunde su cabeza en el cuello de la princesa, depositando aquí y allí dulces besos. Emma suspira de satisfacción antes de incitarla a continuar.

«¿Cómo llegasteis a casaros con el rey?»

«Es una larga historia»

«No me voy a ninguna parte, Regina»

Regina inspira profundamente y comienza

«Nosotros teníamos un palafrenero, se llamaba Daniel» dice con un tono ensoñador. «Era guapo y amable y nos enamoramos perdidamente el uno del otro. Queríamos casarnos, tener hijos, pero mi madre siempre estaba merodeando y debíamos escondernos»

Su corazón se acelera todavía cuando piensa en él y Emma puede sentirlo en su espalda.

«Un día mi madre me animó a dar un paseo a caballo, yo estaba asombrada, pero no esperé a que cambiara de opinión y salí corriendo. Me encontré con Daniel bajo nuestro árbol y me besó, yo estaba muy feliz. Después todo cambió. Vimos a una niña sobre un caballo desbocado, yo no lo pensé y monté sobre Rocinante para ayudarla. Era Snow,  tu madre. Su padre, para agradecerme, anunció que desde la muerte de su esposa, estaba buscando una mujer como yo para que fuera la nueva madre de su hija. Pidió mi mano, y mi madre se dio prisa en concedérsela. Mi mundo se derrumbaba, corrí a ver a Daniel, habíamos decidido escapar y casarnos lejos de todo eso. Pero Snow vio besarnos, quería contárselo a su padre, pero intenté hacerle comprender qué era el amor verdadero y que Daniel era el mío. Ella comprendió, pero no guardó el secreto, se lo contó a mi madre, porque pensó que por amor hacía mí ella aceptaría mi unión con Daniel. Mi madre, entonces, apareció la noche en la que íbamos a irnos y ella….ella…»

Regina estrecha a Emma con fuerza y pega su cabeza a su nuca antes de decir con una voz apenas audible

«Ella arrancó su corazón y la aplastó ante mis ojos»

La joven princesa siente las lágrimas deslizarse por su hombro. Entrelaza sus dedos  para darle valor y consuelo.

«Intenté besarlo para devolverlo a la vida, pero no se puede resucitar a los muertos. Después de eso, me casé con Leopold y comprendí que Snow era la responsable de todo. Sé que no era más que una niña,  pero mi amargura era grande y no hacía más que crecer. Supe más tarde que mi madre lo había tramado todo, había sido ella quien había encabritado al caballo de Snow sabiendo muy bien que yo la salvaría»

«Regina, mi dulce Regina» dice Emma besándole la palma de la mano

«Era virgen…»

«¿Qué?»

«Cuando Leopold me violó la primera vez, yo era virgen. Fue una sensación horrible, un sufrimiento inimaginable cuando me penetró, sin ternura. No se preocupaba sino de su placer y me golpeaba cuando yo me resistía. Nunca dejé de luchar, pero con sus golpes, aprendí a esperar que pasara.  Poco a poco perdí toda emoción y me encerré en mi rencor. Después de eso, hice cosas horribles, he masacrado pueblos enteros y sacaba placer de ello, Emma quiero que comprendas. Arranqué el corazón de mi padre sin ningún remordimiento en ese momento»

Le cuenta todo lo sucedido después, su odio que crecía, Rumpelstilskin, el intento fallido de traer de nuevo a Daniel, su malestar, su manipulación del genio, la muerte de Leopold, la magia negra, las torturas, las otra muertes incluida la de su padre para crear la maldición, su fracaso y su exilio al País Imaginario.

Cuando acabó, ya había amanecido y Emma no había dicho nada. Regina se separa de ella después de unos instantes de silencio y se sorprende al sentir a la joven rubia retenerla por un brazo

«No me dejes Regina» dice Emma con una voz que desvelaba sus lágrimas

«¿Por qué lloras?»

«Porque te amo y porque nunca podré borrar todo lo que has vivido»

«Tú…Tú… Pero Emma después de todo lo que te he contado tú…»

«Sí, Regina, te amo» le dice girándose hacia ella «Conozco toda tu vida y te amo aún más, no tengo miedo de ti,  no siento piedad, te amo y quiero ser tu final feliz, el que te arrancaron y te hicieron creer que no merecías. Te amo por todo lo que eres, tu pasado, tu presente y nuestro futuro. Te amo» Emma la besa apasionadamente y la estrecha cuando Regina se rompe en llantos. Por primera vez en su vida, no se contiene y llora todas las penas que la rasgaban por dentro.

Ella se aferra a Emma chillando a través de sus lágrimas. La joven princesa nunca había escuchado tal sufrimiento en nadie y la estrecha fuertemente logrando poco a poco calmarla.

«Emma, yo también te amo. Te amo tanto que me da miedo porque siempre me han arrancado lo que amaba»

«A mí no Regina,  lucharé y nada nos separará mientras tú me quieras a tu lado»

«Oh, Emma, te quiero a mi lado tanto, tanto, tanto» le dice mientras la besa. Es la primera vez que es ella quien inicia el beso, fue casto y tierno. Emma saborea la sal de las lágrimas de la reina sobre sus labios y no puede reprimir un jadeo. La afección que siente le da la impresión de que tiene alas. Las dos se echan a reír, los labios todavía pegados.

Emma se acuesta dulcemente y la toma entre sus brazos. La abraza hasta que se duerme, rodeándola de todo el amor que se merece desde hace tanto tiempo y del que siempre había sido privada.

La joven princesa la mira dormir, dejando vagar su espíritu. Desde que la había conocido, había estado impresionada por su prestación,  cautivada por su belleza, perturbada por su alma. Se había sentido intimidada por ella, pero ahora, en ese instante, se siente más caballero que princesa. Desea curarla y protegerla, porque, está segura de ello, Regina es su amor verdadero, la amará y luchará por ella, con ella, contra todas las dificultades que se pudieran presentar.

Una certeza viene a ella, la profecía hacía referencia a su madre cuando mencionaba una sombra. Porque nunca la reina aprobaría este amor, ella vería a Regina como la sombra en cuestión y Emma sabe ya que Snow llevará a cabo una lucha encarnizada contra ellas. Tiene miedo, pero su elección ya está hecha, y es Regina, siempre Regina.

Se duerme entonces con su destino ovillada a ella.

Emma se despierta algunas horas más tarde bajo la dulce sensación de las caricias en su rostro.

«Eres tan bella dulce princesa» dice Regina que se había incorporado un poco por encima de ella.

La mirada con la que mira a Emma corta la respiración a la joven princesa. Nadie la había mirado con tanto amor y ternura. Siente que las caricias de la reina son contenidas por respeto a su juventud y a su inocencia. Siente cómo separa sus cabellos de su cara y ve cómoladea suavemente su cabeza como para observarla mejor, una magnífica sonrisa ilumina su rostro. El corazón de Emma se para antes de acelerarse. Ella se incorpora para buscar sus labios y lentamente la hace rodar para invertir sus posiciones. Sabe que Regina no se permitiría ir más lejos de momento, porque la reina está convencida que no se merece  a la princesa. Emma aprecia ese respeto de la que se dice que únicamente piensa en ella.

Pero ella se muere por ir más lejos, por entregarse a ella.

La besa más apasionadamente que de costumbre y cree desmayarse cuando Regina responde activamente. Saborea su piel al besar su cuello y siente los gemidos de la reina nacer en su garganta antes de escucharlos. Es una sensación deliciosa e intensa.

«Emma» suspira Regina mientras que la princesa pasa tímidamente su mano sobre su vientre.

Emma tiembla al subir su mano hasta su pecho, descubre esos gestos que nunca había hecho, ese grandioso sentimiento de ver a su compañera reaccionar ante sus atenciones gimiendo dulcemente.

Regina retoma el control cuando toma consciencia de los temores y de la incertidumbre de la princesa debido a su inexperiencia. Emma siente que es movida y la combinación de los labios de la reina en su cuello y su peso sobre ella es una explosión de sensaciones. Todos sus pensamientos sin control se focalizan en la mano que descendía cada vez más  abajo. Pero la morena detiene su movimiento, cerrando su puño para mantener el control.

Emma no dice nada, respetando su necesidad de tiempo. Jadea cuando la reina posa su mano sobre su seno que acaricia dulcemente, y la besa. Nunca nadie había tocados sus pechos y nunca había imaginado que eso le procuraría tanto placer.

No dejan de besarse. Varias veces, Regina intenta parar sus caricias para no ir más lejos, pero a cada intento siente la necesidad de tomar posesión de esos adictivos labios rosas. La juventud de Emma es evidente en esos momentos de intimidad, porque ella es torpe y entusiasta. Cogiendo confianza, se lanza  a besarla mucho más apasionadamente y a descubrir su piel con sus ávidos labios. La reina no se queja, al contrario, se siente amada y realmente deseada por lo que es. Sonríe enternecida al comprender que la princesa no se atreve a tocar sus pechos, pero que se muere de ganas. Guía, entonces,  su mano y sonríe al ver a Emma tragar saliva sin moverse. Regina gime, lo que le da valor y comienza a acariciarlos tiernamente. Cuando la reina se dobla ante el placer para aumentar el contacto, Emma se tira sobre ella para besarla y Regina ríe con amor ante su fogosidad antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, dejando caer lentamente las barreras de sus reservas.

«Te amo Emma»

«Te amo Regina»

La reina le da vuelta a la princesa y se pega a su espalda, delineando sus formas. Hunde su cabeza en su cuello, un gesto que amaba sobre todas las cosas, e inspira profundamente el aroma de su bien amada.

«Más tarde» anuncia Emma «cuando tenga más experiencia, estaré en tu lugar, porque quiero ser la que te coja entre sus brazos y te proteja»

«Ha valido la pena» dice Regina estrechándola aún más

«¿Qué?»

«Mi vida, mi vida ha valido la pena, porque ella me ha traído hasta ti»

Emma no dice nada, pero cierra sus brazos contra ella. Entre todas las declaraciones de amor que ella podría haberle hecho, esa era la más hermosa que nunca escucharía.

 


	6. Una oculta angustia compartida

 

Las dos mujeres se despiertan algunas horas más tarde y se sonríen. Regina abraza a Emma, incapaz de dejar de poner sus manos sobre ella.

«¡Qué hermosa eres!» le dice la princesa mientras la besa.

La reina desliza su mano por debajo de la ropa y la deja reposar sobre el cálido vientre de su compañera. La besa tiernamente, pone sus labios sobre los suyos delicadamente, separándose con regularidad. Emma intenta profundizar los besos, pero Regina se lo impide continuando con su pequeño juego.

«Me gusta el sabor de tus labios»

Emma tiembla de deseo, pero retrocede un poco, obligando a Regina a echarse hacia delante para llegar a su boca. Ve cómo saborea su piel con deseo y cómo respira su olor.

«Regina, tengo miedo»

«¿De qué?» le pregunta la reina enderezándose y colocando un mechón dorado detrás de sus oreja.

«Quiero que me hagas una promesa»

«¿Cuál?»

«Cuando mis padres lo sepan, se nos van a enfrentar,  vamos a tener que luchar y quizás hacer cosas extremas, no quiero oír hablar de sacrificios para protegerme. Afrontaremos todo juntas, prométemelo, Regina. Nada de dudas, tú y yo, o nada, porque si me mandas de vuelta  por mi bien, siempre te encontraré. Y si me rechazas, me suicidaré, porque Regina, sin ti yo no quiero vivir. Tú me dijiste que si te quería, era todo o nada, pues conmigo es lo mismo y quiero que aceptes mi vida sin luchar contra mí. Ahora lo sé todo y actúo con perfecto conocimiento de causa»

Regina la mira un largo instante y numerosas emociones atraviesan sus ojos chocolate. Finalmente, cede y la besa, consciente de que efectivamente ahora son dos o nada, para siempre.

Comienzan a besarse otra vez, totalmente indiferentes al mundo exterior y del  hecho de que hace 24 horas que no salen de la habitación.

««¿Me harías el amor si te lo pidiera?»

«Aún no Emma, no estoy preparada»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque eres pura, debe ser algo especial»

«¿Lo deseas?»

«Sí»

»Yo también…» le dice empujando dulcemente el cuello de la reina para alcanzar a besarla por encima de su pecho.

«Es demasiado pronto, Emma, cuando estemos preparadas haremos el amor. Perder la virginidad es una etapa importante, me gustaría que fuera perfecto para ti»

«No tienes nada que temer, porque será contigo, será especial y será perfecto»

«Aún me angustio al saber lo importante que es lo que me vas a ofrecer. Nunca has estado con un hombre y…»

«No Regina, no digas eso» la corta Emma de forma seria. «No quiero a ningún hombre, te quiero a ti,  quiero el amor. Me da igual no conocer nunca el sexo con un hombre, quiero que comprendas verdaderamente eso, sé que tú tienes todo lo que yo necesito. Yo elijo el amor, Regina, sin un atisbo de duda. Sé que existen maneras entre mujeres y quiero descubrirlas contigo»

«Te amo» dice Regina que no puede dejar de excitarse ligeramente al pensar en esas formas que la joven princesa menciona «No sé cómo vivir nuestra relación, no aspiro a nada secreto, pero sé que desde que la gente se entere, los problemas comenzarán. No quiero anticipar nada, pero temo que nos separen»

«Comencemos así, solo tú y yo, nadie para crearnos problemas, también es excitante el secreto, y esto no se parecerá en nada a la tragedia que tú has vivido. Ten confianza en mí. No nos separarán nunca»

«Emma, necesito confesarte una última cosa»

«¿Qué?»

«Mi amor por ti es incluso más fuerte que el que sentí por Daniel. Sobreviví a su muerte más mal que bien, pero si nosotras nos separamos, sé que…sé que…»

«No nos separaremos, y si fuera el caso, nos encontraríamos en otra vida mejor, porque sin ti, yo tampoco podría vivir»

«No quiero ser responsable de tu muerte, si yo no hubiera vuelto, si no nos hubiésemos conocido, nunca hubieras tenido que decir algo parecido, no quiero que mueras si tenemos que separarnos»

«Regina, no luches contra mí. Solo tú y yo, lo aceptamos sin concesiones, sin temores. Si no nos hubiésemos encontrado, entonces yo hubiera estado toda mi vida incompleta»

«Ok» dice la reina en un suspiro besándola. Emma siente como tiembla contra su cuerpo y se pregunta cómo podría vivir sin ella.

Durante un mes, las dos mujeres llevaron su relación en el más absoluto secreto, solo Ruby está al corriente. Ella observa ese amor crecer, la ternura que existe entre las dos es sorprendente y Ruby sabe que eso es lo que tiene que pasar. Es así que las cosas deben ser y ella se promete a sí misma que siempre va a proteger ese amor tan puro.

Por su lado, la loba también se estaba creando su vida en el Reino oscuro. No pasa un día sin que vea a Aneck, el hermoso lobo le había declarado su amor dos semanas después de su llegada. Una tarde, un hombre la había cortejado y, por miedo a perderla por esperar, se lanzó al agua. Después de algunos días pegados como dos adolescentes enfermos de amor, todo el castillo había sido testigo de la consumación de su amor a lo largo de una larga y ruidosa noche de amor. María que dormía en la habitación de al lado tuvo que migrar a la de su novio.

Ruby está feliz, aunque ella estaba integrada en el Reino blanco, las cosas no eran como aquí, aquí todos conocen su naturaleza, no solo Snow, Charmant y Emma. Aquí no tenía que esconderse y ha encontrado el amor, tiene la sensación de que se ha redescubierto a sí misma y que puede realizarse como en los tiempos en que vivía sus aventuras con Snow.

«¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?» le pregunta Aneck besando su vientre. El lobo está acostado junto a ella y pasaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo y perfecto. Ruby trenza sus dedos en sus cabellos y hace que se incorpore y se eche un poco sobre ella. Lo besa amorosamente antes de responder

«Pensaba en lo que era y en lo que he llegado a ser»

«¿Una mujer magnífica?» le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos

Ruby sonríe y lo vuelve a besar «¿Cómo piensas que soy, Aneck?»

«Creo que eres hermosa, que eres…muy sexy, eres inteligente, divertida y descarada»

«Aneck, hablo en serio»

«Yo también»

«Cuando me viste la primera vez,  ¿qué pensaste?»

«Te encontré hermosa, pero confieso que pensé que eras como la reina blanca, obtusa sobre tus creencias sobre mi reina. Tuve miedo de que fueras una mujer con una mentalidad basada en los _a priori_.  Pero me has demostrado lo contrario Ruby. Eres completamente diferente, y por eso te amo»

«Yo también te amo, Aneck, es en lo que me había convertido viviendo en el Reino blanco. Amo a Snow y a Charmant, son mi familia, pero me doy cuenta de que al vivir en la corte, al esconder mi naturaleza durante años, al vivir con Snow y verla cambiar hasta el punto de convertirse en una madre angustiada y asfixiante, me perdí a mí misma por el camino»

«Lo importante es que te has dado cuenta»

«Y felizmente gracias a ti»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque no te imaginas la liberación sexual que yo tenía en su época… Y que echaba de menos, te confieso» dice ella con una voz suave que desencadena un temblor de excitación en su compañero que se lanza sobre ella.

Una tarde, la joven loba está leyendo cuando tocan con ansias en su puerta.

«Adelante»

Ve a la reina pasar, ligeramente nerviosa, ella entrecruzaba sus dedos y caminaba de aquí para allá a lo largo de la habitación.

«¿Qué ocurre majestad?» dice ella por inercia

«Regina, por favor, Ruby, por enésima vez, llámame Regina y tutéame, no eres mi criada» dice molesta

Ruby sonríe, desde su llegada su relación con la reina había cambiado tanto, la consideraba ahora como una amiga y sabe que ese sentimiento es compartido.

«Lo siento, Regina, la costumbre. Regina, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Emma es cada vez más insistente»

«¿Hablas de sexo?»

Regina hace una mueca que se lo confirma a Ruby

«¿Ella desea hacer el amor?»

«Sí, intenta ir más lejos, yo no sé  cómo hacer»

«Ah, ok, comprendo tu problema» dice con un gesto de haber entendido. «Siéntate, voy a explicarte cómo se hacen los bebés»

«Ruby…» suspira Regina exasperada

«Ah, sí, sois dos mujeres… Siéntate, voy a explicarte la utilidad de los dedos»

«RUBY, ponte seria por favor, intento hablar con adulto»

«Ok, ok, en serio, sabes que es demasiado testaruda cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza»

«Lo sé bien…pero no sé cómo actuar, Ruby, pensaba utópicamente que desarrollaríamos nuestra historia, que un día yo podría sin miedo pedirle matrimonio y ahí es cuando le haría el amor. Es una princesa, es así como se trata a una princesa»

«Creo que es efectivamente una visión muy utópica. ¡Qué visión arcaica!, no lo hubiera creído de la Evil Queen»

«Pero ella se merece eso»

«El sexo en la noche de bodas es una tradición que tu sufriste, Regina, no es una prueba de respeto a sus ojos. Para ella el sexo es una consagración de vuestro  amor, es por eso que ella lo quiere, que insiste»

«Pero ella es pura, ¡cómo puedo robarle su inocencia…yo entre todos las personas del mundo!»

«Eres la que ella ha elegido, y eres una buena persona a pesar de tu pasado, Regina. No te veas más que a través  de sus ojos, porque es así como eres»

«La amo tanto, tengo tanto miedo de decepcionarla»

«Regina, dime realmente lo qué piensas, dejando de la lado las tonterías de la pureza. Porque su virginidad la perderá contigo, lo quieras o no…Aunque sería mejor que lo quieras, facilitará las cosas…»

«Ruby…»

«Perdón…Ya me concentro… Entonces,  dime Regina, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de que estés aquí?»

«¿Cómo…cómo satisfacer a una mujer, Ruby? Nunca he hecho eso, yo…querría estar a la altura, pero con las mujeres soy tan virgen como ella»

«Oh, entonces ese el problema…» dice Ruby sonriendo.

«¿Tú ya lo has hecho?»

«Sí, demasiado a menudo»

«¿A menudo, a menudo?»

«Regina, no hagas como si mi reputación no me precediera, además no me arrepiento, estoy muy orgullosa por el contrario»

«¿Es complicado?»

«No, es diferente»

«¿Puedes…ayudarme a saber qué hacer?»

«Hazme tus preguntas Regina»

«¿Crees que yo…puedo hacerle perder la virginidad sin tener…pene?»

«Por supuesto que puedes, tienes dedos»

Regina siente que su boca se seca, pero hace como si nada y mira a Ruby con insistencia para que continúe.

«Un cuerpo de mujer no es tan inquietante, tú la amas, hazle lo que a ti te gusta en tu cuerpo. Deberás escuchar las reacciones de su cuerpo y seguir tu instinto. Acaríciala durante  bastante tiempo para que se relaje, lo mejor es evitar en un primer momento su sexo para no estresarla. Cuando la notes preparada, y lo sabrás por sus gemidos, y por los ligeros temblores de su piel, entonces tócala más íntimamente. Sé dulce porque le va a doler, pero mucho menos de lo que tú has conocido, debes atravesar la barrera de su himen, no le temas al dolor que ella sentirá, debe pasarlo. Después vuelve a acariciarla para que sienta de nuevo el placer»

«Temo ser torpe y decepcionante. Nunca me ha sucedido esto, en fin, yo era la Evil Queen, tuve muchos amantes, y heme aquí angustiada como si fuera mi primera vez»

«Estoy segura que serás perfecta, escucha sus reacciones y déjate guiar por tu instinto y por lo que te gusta, y será genial, ya lo verás. Debes comprender que también eres virgen, por primera vez en tu vida vas a hacer el amor estando enamorada»

Regina sonríe pensando en eso

«¿Y tú, Ruby? ¿Cómo estás tú?»

«Perfectamente»

«Y con Aneck…¿Cómo va?»

«¿Hablas de la vida en general o del sexo tórrido?»

«De las dos cosas» dice la reina sonriendo

«Estoy locamente enamorada, te agradezco tanto el que nos hayas presentado, creo que es el hombre de mi vida, es mi mitad como Emma es la tuya»

«¿Te habías imaginado que el Reino oscuro te traería el amor verdadero?»

«No, sin embargo estoy contenta»

«¿Y en el sexo? ¿Cómo es nuestro discreto y amable Aneck?»

«IN-CRE-I-BLE» confiesa Ruby que todavía no se cree que esté ahí confiándole su vida sexual a una Evil Queen curiosa de saber más. «Hace unas cosas, Regina, que te desmayas, nunca he tenido un amante parecido»

«Jajajaj, estaba segura, ya sabes lo que dicen, los más calladitos son los que más nos sorprenden»

«Entonces, él es EXTREMAAAAADAMENTE calladito»

«Ruby ya lo sabes, eres bienvenida a instalarte definitivamente aquí, y lo mismo digo con respecto al Reino oscuro»

«Gracias Regina. Sé que es la vida con la que sueño, permanecer aquí con Aneck y continuar cuidando de Emma y de ti. Pero, tengo miedo del día en que Snow se entere, y sé que siempre estaré al lado de mi princesa, sobre todo ante las dificultades que vengan»

«Soy feliz al saber que siempre te tendrá, pero…si un día nosotras tenemos nuestra vida, nuestro final feliz, ten por seguro que el Reino oscuro no aspira a otra cosa sino a ser tu hogar.

«Gracias» dice Ruby abrazando a la reina. Ella se tensa un momento,  pero luego se relaja y estrecha a la loba entre sus brazos.

Se retira y se va a acostar. La reina niega a Emma compartir oficialmente su habitación, la joven princesa se une a ella todas las noches,  pero Regina continua queriendo que cada una tenga su habitación. Desea llevar las cosas despacio y sabe que Emma sería cada vez más insistente si compartieran habitación de forma oficial. Entra en sus aposentos y sonríe al ver a la joven princesa dormida en su gran cama, está boca  abajo y Regina se coloca a su lado dulcemente, colocando sus cabeza entre sus omoplatos. Emma suspira y ajusta su posición, pero no se despierta y la reina se duerme en seguida.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despierta sintiendo una mano acariciar su mejilla. Abre los ojos y ante sus ojos tiene el escote del camisón de Emma. Se da cuenta de que está ovillada a ella, su cabeza bajo su cuello y la princesa acariciándola suavemente. Suspira sin dejar de mirar la pálida piel del pecho de la rubia que ve en parte desde donde está. Posa tímidamente sus labios en lo alto de sus pechos y comienza a depositar pequeños besos sensuales por aquí y por allá. Sube hasta el cuello de la princesa, su mandíbula y finalmente sus labios.

«Regina…» murmura Emma cuyo corazón latiendo desesperadamente puede sentir la reina bajo sus dedos.

«Emma, ¿estás segura de que es lo que quieres?»

«Síiiii» suspira la rubia, la voz cargada de deseo

Regina la besa tierna y largamente comenzando a descubrir su cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Desliza su mano por el muslo en una caricia increíblemente erótica que basta para hacer nacer un batir de mariposas en el estómago de la princesa. Desliza la mano hacia arriba, rozando a penas un lado de su nalga y se detiene en su cintura que aprieta dulcemente.

Emma gime curvándose suavemente, sus labios no se despegan sino para coger aire antes de volver a juntarse. Regina le quita el camisón, y se desprende del suyo. Los ojos de la rubia se ensombrecen al ver los pechos redondos y perfectos de la reina cuyos pezones ya estaban erectos por la excitación. Emma se disponía a llegar a ellos cuando siente que la reina pone de nuevos sus labios sobre ella. Se queda un momento en el valle de sus senos antes de atreverse a ir más lejos. Baja su boca hasta su pecho y con su lengua lame el pezón duro de la rubia. Emma jadea ante esta nueva sensación y se arquea para aumentar el contacto con la reina. Grita de placer cuando Regina cierra sus labios sobre él y lo chupa un poco más fuerte.

Un sensación nueva se apodera de Emma, siente su excitación aumentar entre sus piernas, más fuerte que todo lo que había conocido antes. Desesperaba por que la reina la tocara, pero respeta su necesidad de tiempo. Todo era increíble, cada caricia, cada sensación le cortaba la respiración y Emma tiene cada vez más problemas para controlarla. Finalmente, siente que la reina desciende sus besos, su corazón se acelera al comprobar que se acercaba inexorablemente al lugar que gritaba para que se ocuparan de él.

Regina está electrizada, las reacciones de Emma le dan confianza, ver su cuerpo temblar bajo sus dedos, escuchar sus gemidos, es erótico e intenso. Nota que su boca se seca aproximándose al sexo de la princesa. Inhala profundamente el aroma de Emma y su excitación aumenta, sabe que es un aroma del que ya no podría prescindir. Se lame sus labios y se lanza, olvidando sus miedos, guiada por su voluntad de mostrarle a Emma has qué punto la ama. Lame dulcemente los labios hinchados y gime de gusto, Emma está muy excitada y esta constatación acentúa el deseo que aumenta entre las piernas de la reina. Prende  entre sus labios el clítoris de la rubia y la escucha gemir más fuerte aún, le da un golpe con la lengua y es recompensada por un movimiento desesperado de caderas por parte de Emma que intenta aumentar la presión y el contacto

La lleva hasta el orgasmo, su boca en su sexo y sus manos en su vientre. Cree desfallecer al escuchar a Emma gritar su nombre al llegar al orgasmo y la besa, dejándola que saboree sus labios.

La joven princesa se queda mirando el techo intentando recuperar una ritmo normal de respiración. Nota la mirada algo inquieta de su amante.

«Regina has sido algo…ha sido… ha sido perfecto, mágico»

La reina sonríe y la besa sin dejar de acariciar su piel desnuda.

«¿Estás segura que estás preparada para más Emma?» le pregunta Regina con una voz que traicionaba el amor incondicional  que sentía.

La joven rubia asiente con la cabeza, aún jadeante por su orgasmo. Ver el amor en sus ojos, y el hecho de que le pregunte de esa manera hace que Emma esté más segura todavía.

«Tengo miedo de hacerte daño»

«Quiero que seas tú, Regina, solo tú y yo»

«Solo tú y yo» dice la reina descendiendo dulcemente su mano a lo largo del blanco cuerpo de Emma. La besa posicionando dos dedos en su entrada. Emma tiembla bajo ella, pero su mirada muestra su deseo, su amor, su determinación y su gratitud hacia la reina. Se tensa cuando Regina penetra suavemente en ella. Deja que se acostumbre a la intrusión y al sentir que se relaja alrededor de sus dedos, ella los hunde un poco más hasta alcanzar su himen. Emma emite un ligero grito de dolor, pero suplica  a la reina que no se pare.  Con la máxima suavidad posible, Regina comienza un movimiento de penetración, empujando un poco más sobre la barrera de su inocencia.  Gime al notarla ceder y su corazón parece detenerse. Ella lo está haciendo, está tomando la virginidad de Emma. Este pensamiento la aterroriza tanto como la hace invadirse de amor por la rubia. A Emma le duele, pero se mueve para incitar a Regina a no detenerse. Su ritmo se acelera y Emma grita cuando la totalidad de su himen se rasga bajo los dedos de su amante. Regina se detiene para  dejarle tiempo a que se recupere. La penetra varias veces y se retira. Pega a la rubia contra ella, sus cuerpos desnudos el uno contra el otro, dándoles igual la sangre que corría entre las piernas de la princesa.

Emma la besa con pasión y la acaricia con deseo

«Te amo» le dice Regina en un suspiro

«Yo también te amo»

Se duermen así, completamente abrazadas, sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados. Están enamoradas y unidas, dispuestas a afrontar todos los peligros que les acechaban.

 


	7. Una visita no anunciada

 

Cuando Emma se despierta, se encuentra sola en la cama y ve que las sábanas están limpias e inmaculadas. Recorre la habitación con la mirada, perdida por la ausencia de la reina. Se dispone a levantarse cuando la puerta se abre revelando a Regina con una bandeja en las manos.

«Ah, ya estás despierta, desayuno» dice la reina sonriendo y sentándose sobre la cama «Esperaba venir rápido para que te despertaras en mis brazos, pero menos mal que no te ha dado tiempo de salir de la cama»

Emma no pronuncia una palabra, pues su corazón está comprimido por el amor que siente hacia la reina y por la realidad de la intensidad de esos sentimientos. Coge la bandeja, la deja en el suelo y atrae a su compañera hacia ella. La besa en el cuello y comienza a levantarle el ligero vestido que lleva.

«¿Emma?» cuestiona Regina, la voz cortada por la excitación

«Déjame hacerte sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir ayer»

«Emma espera, ¿cómo fue para ti?»

«Increíble. Oh, Regina, fue realmente maravilloso, me sentí tan bien, tan feliz. Te amo tanto»

«¿No te hice demasiado daño?»

«No, Gina, fue un dolor bueno porque éramos nosotras sellando nuestro amor, no hubieras podido hacerlo mejor, lo sé»

Regina sonríe y la besa, tranquilizada. Emma conoce los pensamientos de su compañera, sabe que ella no puede dejar de pensar en su primera vez.

«No comprendo por qué mi madre idolatra tanto a mi abuelo después de todo lo que te hizo»

«Tu madre era joven y no quería ver las señales, además yo las escondía bien y nunca le dije nada»

«¿Por qué?»

«No son cosas que un niño deba saber»

«Pero ella te daña desde hace años y ya no es una niña»

«Emma, todo eso…no son más que penosos recuerdos, estoy feliz de haberlos compartido contigo, pero solo te necesito a ti. Me da igual lo que ella piense, nosotras somos lo único importante. A ti y solo a ti es a quien yo tengo y tendré  el valor para hablarle de eso»

«Te amo Regina»

«Te amo Emma»

La joven princesa retoma lo que estaban haciendo y coloca a la reina dulcemente bajo ella. La desviste y descubre su cuerpo con sus labios. Se maravilla ante sus curvas y su piel ambarina. Una vez desnudas las dos, Emma se yergue un poco para observar a Regina echada delante de ella.

«Emma» consigue decir Regina con una voz apenas audible cruzando sus brazos para esconderse un poco

«Eres tan bella. Tan bella» dice Emma separándole los brazos para verla enteramente.  Besa sus mejillas enrojecidas y comienza a tratar su cuerpo como se lo merece, con dulzura y sin prisas. Lame su cuerpo, besa su piel, chupa sus senos. Se concentra en su cuello durante algunos minutos y se aleja antes de dejarle una marca, pero siente la mano de Regina detenerla y volviéndola a atraer a su piel marcada.

«Continua»

«Te va a quedar una marca, Gina»

«Continua, márcame, soy tuya» gime Regina que ni siquiera logra mantener los ojos abiertos. La joven princesa sonríe y recomienza con sus besos,  asegurándose de que la  marca fuera visible con cualquier vestido que la reina usara.

Regina gemía bajo ella y la rubia se decide a alargar sus sufrimientos. Desciende sus besos hasta su vientre y se detiene en el ombligo. Tiene su sexo en su mano y la reina no  puede impedir moverse para intentar crear una fricción. Cierra sus muslos atrapando la mano de la princesa, y se mueve desesperadamente para aligerar el deseo que se apodera de ella. La rubia puede sentir la excitación de su compañera en su mano y se decide a descender hasta su sexo. Separa dulcemente sus muslos e inspira profundamente, jadea al descubrir su olor, besa sus labios y la lame de arriba a abajo. Emma cree morir saboreándola, siente cómo su corazón se desboca cuando Regina suspira y levanta sus caderas. Rápidamente, Emma empieza a lamer y succionar el clítoris de su compañera, penetrándola suavemente con dos dedos, guiada por su instinto. La joven princesa no se cree con qué facilidad le está dando placer a la reina. Se pensaba torpe y decepcionante, pero Regina gime cada vez más fuerte debajo de ella y su cuerpo tiembla completamente de placer.

«Ohhhhh, dios mío, Emma» dice Regina curvándose bajo ella para acompañar su ritmo «Oh dios mío» Tiene sus manos en la larga cabellera rubia y rápidamente llega al orgasmo bajo las caricias de su compañera, pero Emma no se detiene, intensifica sus penetraciones, llevando a Regina a lo más alto por segunda vez. Ya no gime, literalmente grita de placer y se desploma en el colchón cuando Emma la deja descender de su segundo orgasmo.

«Oh, señor Dios, gracias Emma, te amo» dice ella besándola

«Dios…Emma…Todo eso solo son nombres para mí» dice la joven rubia con orgullo

Regina se echa a reír con una risa cristalina y la toma en sus brazos «Nunca había sentido esto antes. Emma, tú me has…oh dios mío, ha sido…ha sido perfecto Emma»

Se ovillan una contra la otra, uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos lo máximo posible. Duermen algunas horas, pero son despertadas por alguien que tocaba a la puerta.

«Majestad, soy Ruby, es importante, tus tontos guardias no me dejan entrar» grita la loba a través de la puerta.

Las dos amantes se miran y se tapan con las sábanas

«Entra Ruby, pero solo tú» ordena la reina

La joven loba se precipita al interior y se para en seco al verlas, visiblemente desnudas bajo las sábanas.

«Ohhhh, veo que he llegado en mal momento…Entonces, ¿ha sido bonito?» dice con un tono pícaro y cómplice

«Ruby, ¿a qué se debe esta visita tan urgente?» corta Regina que siente cómo sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

«Sí, Ruby, qué quieres de nosotras, nosotras que hemos pasado una noche tan perfecta y mágica…» dice Emma sonriendo y haciendo que Regina se ponga escarlata.

«Señoritas, os contareis lo que queráis en privado, ¿Ruby qué quieres?»

«Oh, me contareis todo y con detalles, yo…»

«RUBY…concéntrate» la corta Regina

«Perdón… Venía a avisaros que tus padres están de camino para hacerte una visita. Desean sorprenderte y supongo que desean sorprenderte, Regina, para poder encontrar algo que les dé la excusa para llevarse a Emma»

«¿Con qué derechos se invitan a mi reino? No lo hubieran hecho en ningún otro. Se trata de otra idea de su santidad Snow, pero ¿quién se cree que es? Va en contra de cientos de nuestras leyes y reglas…»

«Es perfecto» le corta Emma

«¿Qué?»

«Ellos esperan esto, que tú te enfades, y te dirán que tú eres aún la Evil Queen, pero si les acogemos con calor y amabilidad a pesar de su comportamiento, que hablará por ellos mismos, se encontrarán estúpidos y eso demostrará a todos los otros reinos que no hay que tener desconfianza hacia ti. Piensan venir para incomodarte, pero va a pasar al revés»

«No es una idea descabellada» murmura Regina que se retiene de hacerles pagar a los Encantadores su comportamiento solo por la presencia de su compañera. «No se lo digamos a nadie, su llegada debe ser un secreto para todo el mundo para que crean que nosotras no estamos al corriente. El problema va a estar en las habitaciones para instalarlos a ellos, para sus sirvientes y sus acompañantes no tengo problema, pero para una pareja real, los aposentos ideales son los que tu ocupas, Emma»

«Sé que esto nos traicionará rápidamente, pero yo puedo dejarlos y venir aquí contigo»

«Me gustaría decirte que sí, oh, sí, nada más que para ver sus caras descompuestas al comprender lo que he hecho a su inocente niñita» dice con un tono y una sonrisa sádica. «Pero, es muy pronto, se volverán locos si se enteran de eso tan pronto»

«No lo digas así, te das a ti misma una aurea demoniaca que está muy lejos que la realidad»

«Es así como ellos me verán, para ellos yo te habré pervertido, mancillado, te habré privado de tu pureza. Van a enfermar»

«Regina, he perdido la virginidad contigo, y fue de la manera más dulce, más tierna e intensa inimaginable. Tenías miedo, y yo te lo ofrecí. Tú aceptaste el regalo que yo no quería sino hacerte a ti. Tal acto es puro.»

«Te amo, dulce princesa»

«Te amo, dulce reina»

«Venga, parad, me estáis dando ganas de llorar. Pensemos en una estrategia de recibimiento»

Emma y Regina toman consciencia de la presencia de la loba y ríen. Conversan largamente sobre qué hacer. Finalmente, se decide que Emma permanecería en sus habitaciones y que Regina los instalaría en la otra ala del castillo, igual de confortable, pero lo suficientemente alejada de los aposentos reales para dejarles un poco de libertad. Las dos mujeres convencen a la reina para que les sonría cuando lleguen y así evitar lo máximo posible las observaciones desagradables, aunque saben que es causa perdida.

Esa misma tarde, el carruaje real llega y Regina se instala en la sala del trono para esperarlos. Emma se sienta a su lado en un trono que la reina le había hecho para ella algunos días antes. Para la ocasión, Emma se ha puesto un vestido elegante, pero que marca bien sus formas sin ser vulgar o demasiado sexy. Ese vestido está lejos de la ropa  de jovencita que su madre le había hecho llevar y Emma sonríe al ver su marida cuando la ve.

«Snow, Charmant, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita no anunciada?» Regina habla amablemente, pero hace nota a la pareja que su comportamiento no se ajusta a los protocolos a los que ellos tanto se ajustaban normalmente.

«Deseábamos ver a nuestra hija, tenemos derecho» dice Snow apretando los dientes para forzarse a sonreír.

«Por supuesto, por supuesto, ¿qué hay más normal? Simplemente hubiera esperado estar al corriente para preparar nuestro reino para el recibimiento de una pareja real. Es una simple cuestión de organización, ya sabes, Snow, tú que siempre estás recibiendo visitas»

Emma nota cómo la tensión ente las dos mujeres crece progresivamente, pero ve que Regia se desenvuelve bien, intenta ser calurosa dejando caer el mensaje de que ellos no pueden permitirse todo.

«Por supuesto, es verdad que tendríamos que haber avisado de nuestra visita» tuvo que consentir Snow apretando los dientes.

«Vamos a dejarlo pasar, estoy segura de que Emma está contenta de veros, celebremos el momento. Creo que podremos instalaros en el ala oeste del castillo, mis empleados acaban de recibir la orden de preparar los aposentos previstos para los invitados reales»

«Pensé que los aposentos reales estaban en el ala este» dice David que, contrariamente a su mujer, él no presenta ninguna animosidad a la reina y su pregunta es simple curiosidad. Regina le sonríe amablemente antes de responderle.

«En efecto, pero son ocupados actualmente por vuestra hija, no os preocupéis, los del ala oeste son perfectos para acogeros»

«Oh, no lo dudo» dice David sonriendo. Él parece molesto con la actitud de su mujer, y feliz simplemente de ver a su hija. Regina se dice que quizás tendrían un aliado en esta historia.

«Has modificado muchas cosas aquí» señala Snow «¿Cuántos esclavos han muerto haciendo este trabajo?» pregunta ella.

Emma se dispone a intervenir cuando Regina responde con una voz fuerte, prohibiendo a la princesa entrometerse.

«Ninguno. Todo lo he hecho yo misma, pero en tu honor, he mantenido mi viejo manzano, puedo traerte una manzana si no la malgastas con una sola mordida como la última»

Snow la fusila con la mirada y se acerca al trono. Regina se levanta y  también se adelanta.

«Entiéndeme, he visto que has pintado una parte del castillo de blanco. He pensado que ha sido para representar el alma de tus pobres criados muertos bajo tus órdenes»

«No, es para mostrar la renovación de mi reino. No busques, es una palabra que tu no conoces Snow»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Cuando uno ve que gobiernas de la misma manera que tu bien amado papá, uno se pregunta si sabes hacer algo por ti misma»

«Sé perfectamente hacer cosas por mí misma» se indigna ella

«Ah, sí, perdóname, es verdad, traicionas muy bien los secretos y la confianza que depositan en ti»

La reina blanca está a punto de estallar y ahora se encuentra a pocos centímetros de la reina oscura. Nadie se atreve a moverse, y Emma se da prisa en tomar la palabra.

«Bueno, queridos padres, creo que un paseo os hará bien después del camino en carruaje»

Las dos reinas continúan despreciándose con la mirada durante un momento antes de alejarse una de la otra.

«Sí, tienes razón» dice David agarrando a su mujer y atrayéndola hacia él.

Emma interroga a su compañera con la mirada que asiente para tranquilizarla de que todo iba bien.

Al tener trabajo Regina, son Emma y Ruby  quienes acompañan a la pareja en su visita del reino. Todo transcurre en calma, Emma les cuenta lo que había descubierto, cómo ocupaba sus días. No deja de remarcar la frecuente presencia de la reina a su lado en sus aventuras.

«¿Os habéis convertido en amigas?» pregunta David con bondad

«Sí, papá, es una mujer genial, ya no es la Evil Queen que conocíais, puedes confiar en mí»

«Lo dudo, ella prepara algo, eso es todo» dice Snow

«Mamá, deberías dejar de vivir en el pasado, si ella ha logrado dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante, ¿por qué tú no?»

«¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mí? ¿Sobre nuestro pasado?»

«Nada, no quiere contarme nada» miente Emma. En su interior, ella desea escuchar la versión de su madre y ver si le dice la verdad «¿Querrías tú contármela?»

«No hay nada que contar, Emma. Sí,  vivió una desgracia, perdió a alguien a quien quería, pero en vez de hacer como todo el mundo y avanzar,  prefirió hundirse en la magia negra y la maldad. Es así como ella es y nunca cambiará»

«¿Por qué ese odio entre las dos entonces?»

«Porque me responsabiliza de su pérdida»

«¿Por qué?»

«Es el pasado, Emma, solo debes recordar que es una mala persona» dice Snow sabiendo que si le cuenta la verdad, Emma se aproximaría más a la reina. «Regina siempre ha escogido la facilidad del mal, ella ama eso, mató a mi padre sin razón,  cuando él era bueno y amoroso con ella. Me odió por cosas de las que yo no era responsable, sobre todo porque yo era muy joven en esa época. Esa mujer no tiene corazón y ¿es aquí donde tú quieres pasar tiempo?»

Se sorprende al ver a su hija que la mira casi con odio en su mirada

«Emma, ¿qué sucede?» le pregunta

«¿Cómo te atreves…»

«Emma, yo no…»

«No me dirijas nunca más la palabra, mamá, tus palabras son veneno»

«Emma, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Regina ya me ha contado toda su vida»

«Pero, tú me has dicho que…»

«QUERÍA VER SI, AL IGUAL QUE ELLA, TÚ TENÍAS EL VALOR DE CONTAR TODA LA VERDAD.  Pero veo que solo dices lo que te conviene para alejarme de ella. ¡Y pensar que en la historia tú estás considerada la buena!»

Emma se da la vuelta y corre hacia el castillo entrando como una tromba en la habitación de la reina que estaba metida entre papeles, y se lanza a sus brazos llorando.

«Emma, ¿qué sucede?» le pregunta dulcemente después de dejarla llorar un rato acariciándole sus cabellos.

En ese momento, Snow, Charmant y Ruby se plantan en la habitación. Al verlos, Emma se aferra un poco más  a Regina impidiéndole soltarla.

«Snow, Charmant, estáis en mis aposentos privados y no tengo por costumbre recibir a nadie aquí, menos aun cuando no son anunciados. Bajad y os veré en un momento en el salón»

«Nuestra hija…»

«Ahora no os necesita, yo me ocuparé de ella y bajaremos. La conversación ha acabado, os recuerdo que estáis en mi palacio, debéis seguir MIS reglas» termina de decir con autoridad.

Una vez que la pareja se ha ido, obliga a Emma a mirarla y se da cuenta de que la princesa ya no lloraba, pero está en cólera.

«Emma, no entre nosotras, te he contado todo, háblame»

«Es mi madre, ha hablado mal de ti, solo cuenta lo que le conviene para hacerte pasar por la mala»

«Pero yo soy la mala del cuento, Emma, mi redención la vivo gracias a ti»

«Ella ha dicho que no es responsable de nada de lo que te pasó y que mi abuelo era cariñoso»

«Tú madre es débil y cobarde, es más fácil para ella pensar eso y a mí me da igual, solo me importas tú»

Emma la besa y comienza a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo.

«No, Emma» suspira Regina que casi no puede mantener el control. «No quiero hacer el amor mientras estás tan contrariada»

«Lo deseo Regina»

«Yo también, pero espera que tu alma esté tranquila»

«Gina, no busco utilizar el sexo como escapatoria a un malestar»

Al ver la pena en los ojos de su compañera, Emma comprende

«Escúchame,  mi abuelo te violaba en cuanto tenía ganas, cuando algo lo contrariaba o para sentirse orgulloso de él mismo. Sé que para él tú eras una manera de liberarse. Pero el sexo no es eso, yo quiero hacerte el amor, no porque yo este contrariada, sino porque tú y yo somos verdad. Quiero hacerte el amor porque necesito sentir lo que la una sentimos por la otra y celebrarlo. Hacerte el amor es lo más hermoso que se me ha concedido y que tú me hagas el amor es lo más hermoso que se me ha permitido vivir. Porque es la consagración de un amor tan profundo que nunca pensé merecer algo parecido. Mi madre me ha hecho recordar tu infelicidad, déjame envolverte con mi dulzura»

Regina deja sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras se echa dulcemente entregándose completamente a su amante. Emma se coloca sobre ella y la desviste, y comienza a besarla por todas partes.

«Emma, espera» gime la reina «Tus padres nos esperan, ellos van.. Van a comprender si…ahhh» No puede continuar su frase, porque Emma había hundido lentamente dos dedos en su interior.

«Me da igual Regina, incluso me gustaría que supieran lo que te hago, el placer que sentimos juntas, el amor que compartimos. Ya no soy su niñita, soy una mujer que ha encontrado su amor verdadero, deberán aceptarlo o me perderán. Sea lo que sea que suceda, tendremos que afrontarlo tarde o temprano»

Emma había olvidado completamente el plan que habían elaborado, sabe que, pase lo que pase, sus padres se opondrán, así que tendrán que saberlo para que ellas puedan luchar contra ellos.

Acelera el ritmo de sus penetraciones y lleva a su compañera hasta el orgasmo, sin embargo no se para y la hace alcanzar el clímax tres veces seguidas, cada ver más fuerte. La besa mientras la ve recomponerse, jadeante y con las mejillas rojas escarlata.

Regina responde a su beso sonriendo bobamente, los ojos cerrados, y ella se duerme relajada y satisfecha como nunca lo había estado. Emma no puede dejar de sentirse orgullosa. Tapa a su compañera y se separa de ella después de un momento. Se viste y desciende para unirse a Ruby y a sus padres en el gran salón.

«Finalmente, ¿dónde estabais? Hace dos horas que esperamos»

Emma sonríe al darse cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado en la habitación. Cruza su mirada con Ruby que frunce el ceño de manera desganada, pero comprende, lo que la hace enrojecer.

«¿Dónde está Regina?»

«Descansa» dice Emma sonriendo

Snow no parece comprender, pero David ha leído perfectamente entre líneas. Aunque él aceptaba con bondad a la reina, lo que cree comprender no lo tranquiliza en absoluto.

«Creo que vamos a esperarla para conversar» dice él secamente sentándose en un sillón. Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina llega, parece fatigada, pero enarbola una inmensa sonrisa. Posa su mirada en Emma y le dedica una magnífica sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de la tensión que reinaba en la sala.

«Creo que es necesaria una conversación» dice David con un tono que no presagia nada bueno.

Regina se acerca a Emma para ponerse a su lado e inspira profundamente. Era el momento de afrontar los obstáculos que se les iban a poner entre ellas.

 


	8. La separación

 

Regina se muestra fuerte delante de Emma, pero, para ser honestos, está completamente aterrorizada ante lo que habría de pasar.

«Habla entonces David» dice ella con aplomo.

«¿Qué hay entre vosotras dos?»

Emma y Regina se miran, comunicándose en silencio. Regina asiente finalmente y Emma mira a sus padres con desconfianza

«Amor»

David se hunde en su asiento y Snow se atraganta con su vaso de agua

«¿QUÉ?» grita ella. «Pero eso totalmente abs…»

«¿Os amáis?» la corta David.

«Sí» responden al mismo tiempo

«Es mi amor verdadero» dice Emma.

«Y ella el  mío» añade Regina

«Creía que era Daniel» fulmina Snow

«Te prohíbo que pronuncies su nombre» dice Regina cuya cólera estaba apareciendo.

«No se puede tener dos amores verdaderos»

«Sí se puede. El hada azul me lo ha confirmado.  Si tú pierdes a tu verdadero amor, tu corazón puede encontrar otro. Es muy raro, pero sucede»

«Mi hija no es tu verdadero amor»

«Sí lo es» dice calmadamente la reina tomando la mano de Emma entre las suyas.

«¡NO LA TOQUES!» grita Snow precipitándose hacia ellas para golpearla.  Es detenida por Emma que la empuja violentamente.

«Levanta la mano sobre ella, mamá, y no me volverás a ver»

«Pero Emma, es…»

«La mujer que amo»

«Snow, David» les interrumpe Ruby «Sé que no comprendéis y estáis enfadados, pero lo que dicen es verdad. Están enamoradas de verdad y tras haberlas observado desde que estoy aquí, os puedo asegurar que Regina es sincera. Ama a Emma, nunca le hará ningún mal. Es una certeza absoluta»

Regina mira a Ruby y le hace una señal con la cabeza para agradecerle su apoyo.

«Emma, ¿acabas de hacerle el amor hace unos minutos?» pregunta David, sentado aun calmadamente en su asiento.

Emma se sonroja bajando la cabeza.

«¿Has obligado a mi bebé a tocarte? ¿Has obligado a mi bebé a darte placer? Eres un monstruo Regina» vocifera Snow.

«Snow, cállate» la interrumpe David «Emma…» añade él esperando la explicación de su hija.

«Ella no me ha obligado, incluso se me ha resistido durante mucho tiempo. Todo lo que he hecho con ella yo lo he querido e iniciado. Papá, soy feliz con ella»

«Emma, ¿eres todavía virgen?» La voz de David es tan grave y seria que incluso Regina siente un escalofrío.

Emma se queda en silencio manteniendo la mirada de sus padres

«¿Has tomado la inocencia de mi hija?» pregunta Snow aguantando la rabia que se apoderaba de ella. «REGINA, ¿HAS TOMADO LA INOCENCIA DE MI HIJA?»

«Ella no ha tomado nada, yo se la he dado» dice Emma antes de que su compañera tuviera tiempo de decir nada.

«Emma, ¿sangraste? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te dolió antes de sangrar?» pregunta David con un tono que difícilmente ocultaba su cólera.

«David, eso forma parte de nuestra intimidad, no tiene que responder a esas cuestiones, sabed que vuestra hija ya no es virgen» responde Regina manteniendo la calma.

«¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?» grita Snow «Eres una mujer, oh Dios mío, David, ¿con qué ha agredido a mi hija?»

«ELA NO ME HA AGREDIDO» grita Emma tan fuerte que su madre se cae en su asiento. «Ella no ha utilizado nada, como tú dices. Yo le ofrecí mi virginidad y ella la tomó con dulzura y ternura en un momento de amor. ¿Queréis realmente detalles, queridos padres…?»

«Emma no» suplica Regina. Pero la cólera de la princesa es tanta que no se puede calmar a tiempo.

«Sabed que entre dos mujeres los dedos son suficientes para rasgar un himen. Sí, papá, me dolió y sangré mucho, pero Regina supo ser paciente, dulce y a la escucha de mi cuerpo, tuve placer a pesar del dolor, porque yo vivía uno de los más grandes momentos de mi vida con la mujer de mi vida»

«Emma, para» dice Regina casi suplicándole. La agarra por un brazo y la gira hacia ella «Eso es nuestro, solo nuestro. No les digas más, Emma, y sobre todo delante…» ella deja de hablar, pero Emma comprende que se refería a Snow.

«Perdóname» dice Emma acariciándole la mejilla «He ido demasiado lejos, pero ellos deben comprender»

«Han comprendido» le dice Regina tomando su rostro tranquilizándola.

«Emma, aléjate de ella» dice la reina blanca agarrando la muñeca de su hija.

«Mamá, no, suéltame»

Sin embargo, no lo hace, está tan enfadada que no se da cuenta de la fuerza con la que aferraba a la hija que tiraba para liberarse.

«Mamá, no, me haces daño»

«Snow se encuentra de repente atrapada en su asiento y comprende que Regina utilizaba su magia contra ella. Con un gesto de la mano, la reina oscura la obliga a soltar la muñeca de la princesa.

«Eres como tu padre, Snow White» dice ella como si su nombre fuera veneno «Debes saber que cuando alguien te dice no, quiere decir no»

Regina no puede retener a la Evil Queen. Al ver a Emma sufrir, todo su control se esfuma y mantiene a Snow inmóvil gracias a su magia hasta que la princesa se le acerca. Libera a su antigua hijastra que no dice nada, aún sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír.

«Emma, nosotros regresaremos a palacio y vendrás con nosotros» dice secamente David.

«Nunca en la…»

«No es una pregunta, es una orden, vas a volver a palacio y avisaremos ahora mismo. Lamento haberos dado el beneficio de la duda, una vez más vuestras únicas intenciones es herir a mi mujer utilizando incluso a una niña»

«¡Qué egocentrismo!» escupe Regina «Siempre os imagináis que la vida gira alrededor de vuestra bien amada Snow White. Pero ya no tengo deseos de venganza contra ella, no ensuciaría mis manos por ella, no tiene ningún valor para mí. Amo a Emma, profundamente, es lo único que guía mis actos y mi corazón. Podéis intentar todo lo que queráis, no nos separareis jamás. Os acojo en mi reino y es así como me lo agradecéis, exijo que mañana, al alba, toméis el camino de vuelta. Ahora, me retiro, vuestra presencia me es insoportable»

Emma corre tras ella y se pega a su cuerpo en su cama. Cada una se tranquilizaba en los brazos de la otra, porque no saben que lo peor está por llegar.

En su habitación, Snow está como un león en su jaula.

«Cuando pienso en lo que se ha atrevido a hacerle a mi inocente pequeña. Ella es la sombra, David, tenemos que llevarnos a Emma y casarla lo más pronto posible, está en peligro. Cuando pienso que está en esa habitación con ella haciéndole sabe Dios qué»

«Snow, por favor, no comiences con esa profecía. Antes de nada, tenemos que llevar a Emma a casa y aclarar esta historia»

«Tú…¿Serías capaz de aceptar lo que ocurre?» pregunta ella furiosa.

«No, yo…no sé nada, quiero comprender. Hace un momento yo estaba en cólera y entre la espada y la pared, pero nuestra hija parece feliz. Estoy perdido, Snow, es Regina, Emma no puede elegir a Regina. Pero si dicen la verdad, cometeremos un terrible error separándolas»

«Pero, ¿te estás escuchando David? Es la Evil Queen, tiene un plan en la cabeza, ella no ama a nuestra hija, es incapaz de amar»

«No digas eso, tengo la impresión de que su problema es justamente que ella ama demasiado y que nunca nadie le ha mostrado cómo hacerlo»

«Tú has perdido la razón. Nuestra hija está en peligro, es lo único que tenemos que tener en cuenta. Debemos llevárnosla rápidamente y ya sé cómo obligar a Regina a dejarla libre»

«Sí, una vez Emma en casa, tendremos tiempo para comprender lo que ocurre»

«Para mí está todo claro. Déjame ocuparme de todo»

David se acuesta al lado de su mujer, inseguro de los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir. Sabía que su mujer se volvería incontrolable a causa de esa profecía que la perseguía desde hace 18 años. De repente, él comienza a lamentar haber sacado esa discusión en su presencia, pero lo hecho, hecho está y hay que encararlo.

Al día siguiente, la pareja real  parte sin decir adiós y cuatro días más  tarde Regina recibe mensajes de todos los reinos para anunciarle una alianza con el Reino blanco en su declaración de guerra contra el Reino oscuro.

La pareja real se desplaza de nuevo para anunciarle a la reina que si ella no les devuelve a su hija, iban a unir a todos los ejércitos del país de los cuentos de hadas y destruir el Reino oscuro en su totalidad. Regina escucha a Snow hablar y ve a su marido totalmente escondido detrás de ella, visiblemente sobrepasado por los acontecimientos.

«Snow, ¿te da cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Estarías dispuesta a masacrar todo un pueblo para separar a tu hija de su amor verdadero? ¡Y es a mí a quien llaman la Evil Queen!»

«TÚ NO ERES SU VERDDERO AMOR»

«Grita tanto como quieras, eso no cambiará los hechos»

«La has hechizado, no veo otra explicación»

Regina suelta una carcajada fría y cruel «Eso te gustaría Snow White, es mucho más fácil imaginar que todo lo que  va mal en tu vida es un golpe de la Evil Queen y de su magia»

«Cuando pienso que mi padre te dio su amor, que no merecías, y lo mataste»

Emma se da cuenta de que la situación pronto iba a desmadrarse. Regina cierra sus puños tan fuerte debido a la cólera que sus uñas se hunden en la carme. Agarra su brazo, dispuesta  a usar su magia sobre ella para callarla.

«Regina, mírame. Ella no vale la pena, cálmate, ella no vale la pena»

La reina inspira profundamente y mira amorosamente a su compañera, recuperando la calma en sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

«Snow, Charmant, no os hundáis en esta locura. Dejadnos una oportunidad para mostraros que nuestro amor es sincero y que no tenéis nada que temer por Emma»

«Regina, esta situación es compleja y desconcertante» comienza David «Necesitamos t…»

«No hay nada más que pensar» le corta Snow «Conocemos la oscuridad de tu alma y tus intenciones. Si no nos devuelves a Emma, te declararemos la guerra»

Snow  sale como una furia seguida de David que no logra calmar su espíritu, atrapado entre su voluntad de hacer las cosas bien y las certezas de su mujer.

Regina y Emma discuten largo y tendido esa noche, ninguna quiere perder a la otra, y ninguna quiere arriesgar la vida de los millares de inocentes ciudadanos del Reino oscuro. Es su primera pelea y es muy violenta.

«Me niego a perderte por la estupidez de mi madre y la sumisión de mi padre» grita Emma empujando violentamente a Regina que intentaba calmarla. La sangre de la reina se revuelve y se echa a llorar de cólera obligando  a la princesa a mirarla.

«¿Porque tú crees que yo estoy de acuerdo? ¿Crees que quiero ser separada de mi amor por Snow White, una vez más, ser separada de ti? ¿Crees que mi corazón no sangra ante la idea de estar lejos de tus brazos? ¿Ante la idea de saber que estarás allí con esa mujer cegada por su odio y sus miedos? ¿Ante la idea de que tú no seas lo primero que vea al levantarme y lo último al acostarme?» Regina respira con dificultad y parece incapaz de calmarse. Emma no lo piensa y se abalanza sobre ella para besarla.

«Te amo tanto Emma, no quiero aceptar, pero no tenemos elección» le dice volviéndole la espalda.

Emma la agarra por el brazo y la gira violentamente para tenerla cara a cara. La atrae de un tirón y la besa otra vez. Regina se separa de ella jadeando y a su vez se tira sobre la princesa. La cólera y los gritos dejan paso progresivamente a la pasión y la lujuria. La joven princesa arranca la ropa de la reina sin separarse de sus labios y siente sus manos recorrer su cuerpo. Se pelean por ver quién domina, la adrenalina de la pelea todavía muy presente en sus venas. Regina la empuja de un golpe a la cama y se echa sobre ella sin ternura. Inmediatamente, Emma comienza a gemir alzando sus caderas para frotar su sexo contra el de su amante. Regina gruñe de placer atacando su cuello con labios deseosos.

La joven rubia grita de placer al sentir dos dedos penetrándola de un golpe. Regina comienza inmediatamente con penetraciones rápidas y profundas, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo para acompañar y profundizar cada uno de sus ataques. Toma con su boca uno de los redondos pechos de sus amante y muerde con dulzura su pezón para hacerle saborear esa clase de  sexo que ella no conocía, el amor pasional y salvaje, Regina se mueve rápido encima de ella y Emma grita de placer, su alma cortocircuitada por esas sensaciones nuevas. Emma estruja las sábanas, tan fuerte que sus falanges emblanquecen y grita cuando la dulce liberación del orgasmo llega a ella como olas rompientes.

Jadea sintiendo a su compañera, cubierta de sudor, derrumbarse sobre ella. Lucha contra sus deseos de dormirse y se coloca entre sus piernas acogedoras. Regina intenta abrazarla, pero Emma la rechaza, ella atrapa sus pechos con cierta rudeza que no disgusta a la reina, que acepta dejarse hacer. La joven desciende directamente a su sexo al que descubre húmedo y caliente. Lo ataca sin esperar, con un ardor nuevo, porque sabe que en ese instante Regina no desea ni ternura ni dulzura. La reina comienza a jadear levantando sus caderas para proporcionarle un mejor acceso. Se dobla brutalmente por el placer y busca desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse. Logra atrapar la cortina de su cama de baldaquino y a ella se aferra, sus gestos son entrecortados e incontrolados. Regina no se guía sino por su placer electrizante y se corre violentamente en la boca de su amante.

No tiene tiempo de recuperarse de su orgasmo cuando el soporte de la cortina cede, dejando caer sobre ellas la tela y cubriendo a su compañera. Emma trepa dulcemente por su cuerpo desnudo hasta sacar su cabeza, y ellas ríen juntas.

«Te amo Emma»

«Te amo Regina»

Hacen el amor durante toda la noche, diciéndose adiós uniendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez. Están sentadas, Emma sobre Regina, en la posición del loto. Cada una tiene dos dedos profundamente hundidos en la otra y se mueven la una contra la otra penetrándose a un mismo ritmo. Gimen y se besan. Notan la familiar sensación hervir en sus estómagos, están a punto. Se miran y se dicen “te amo” al mismo tiempo antes de ser presas de un orgasmo violento y simultáneo.

Emma se derrumba sobre Regina que la sostiene y la ayuda a tenderse. Al  mirar sobre ellas, ven un humo dorado que invade completamente la estancia.

*¿Qué es eso?* piensa Regina

«No lo sé, corazón, ¿no viene de ti?»

«Emma, ¿has escuchado lo que acabo de pensar?»

«¿Qué?»

«Me has contestado, pero yo no había dicho nada»

«Sí, me preguntaste qué era eso»

«No, solo lo pensé Emma»

La rubia se endereza y a Regina le cuesta separar sus ojos de sus pechos.

*¡Dios, cómo me gusta que ella pierda totalmente sus capacidad de pensar cuando mira mis pechos!*

«Yo no pierdo mi capacidad de pensar, solo me tomo tiempo para admirar mis dos frutos prohibidos»

«Has escuchado mis pensamientos»

*Parece que sí* piensa Regina mirándola a los ojos

«Pero, ¡es genial!»

*Creo que nuestro amor se adapta a las dificultades que vamos a vivir*

«Podremos hablar durante el tiempo que estemos separadas»

«Sí» suspira la reina con tristeza. «Creo que inconscientemente he traspasado el hechizo que hice sobre mi diario y tu libro. Lo he aplicado a nuestros espíritus, pero no comprendo cómo»

«Quizás haya sido la magia de las dos lo que lo ha permitido, la del verdadero amor»

«Seguramente» dice la reina mientras la besa

Deciden que Emma regrese con sus padres hasta que encuentren un medio para que ellos acepten su amor o para escapar sin arriesgar la vida de inocentes. Pasan el resto de la noche acariciándose. Emma desliza su mano por todo el cuerpo de Regina, intentando memorizar cada detalle, cada lunar sobre su piel, cada marca y cada cicatriz. Quieren conocerse de memoria antes de tener que separarse.

 

Por su parte, Ruby se había reunido con Aneck para explicarle el regreso de Emma al Reino blanco y su decisión de acompañarla.

«Ruby, sé que, diga lo que diga, tú no cambiarás de opinión, y sé que sería egoísta hacerte quedar, porque Emma va a necesitar más que nunca de ti. Pero no quiero que te vayas, déjame ir contigo. No quiero que nos separemos»

«Aneck, me gustaría tanto decirte que sí, la idea de estar lejos de ti me rompe el corazón. Pero no estarías a salvo en el Reino blanco. Un hombre originario del Reino oscuro, todo el mundo verá en ti a un espía, te vigilarán, e incluso informaran sobre ti. Tu verdadera naturaleza será en seguida revelada y los lobos no son tan bien acogidos allí como aquí»

«Te amo Ruby»

«Te amor Aneck»

La toma en sus brazos y deja que llore toda su tristeza. También ellos hacen el amor toda la noche, cada uno incapaz de dejar al otro. En cuanto ella no lo sentía en su interior, Ruby se encontraba vacía e incompleta. Al día siguiente, se despierta con el aroma de los dulces que llena la pequeña casa de su amante.

«He hecho de todo, quiero mimarte una última vez antes de tu partida»

Ella sonríe y desayunan juntos, Aneck acariciando y besando cada cierto tiempo su cuerpo desnudo. Deja que se vista y la detiene antes de que salga.

«Ruby. Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, sé que tienes que irte y ya ansío tu vuelta. Porque sé que volverás. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta, mi dulce loba»

Él pone su rodilla en el suelo y saca un estuche de su bolsillo. Ruby deja de respirar mientras lo mira fijamente, no creyéndose lo que estaba a puno de ocurrir.

«Ruby, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?»

Ella está completamente subyugada e incapaz de emitir el mínimo sonido. Se pone entonces a asentir frenéticamente.

«Sí, Aneck, sí, quiero casarme contigo, sí, quiero ser tu mujer»

Le pone el anillo en el dedo, y la besa con pasión, pero también con ternura.

«Sé que esta pedida es torpe y precipitada, pero tu partida me ha imposibilitado hacer lo que tenía pensado desde hace días. Te prometo que cuando regreses, te ofreceré la pedida que mereces, y nos casaremos aquí, en el Reino oscuro si tú quieres esta vida»

«Por supuesto Aneck. Tan pronto como esta locura acabe, Emma y yo volveremos y tú y yo nos casaremos. Te amo tanto Aneck»

«Te amo»

Él la besa una y otra vez hasta que se hace el momento de partir.

Esa misma mañana, Emma se escabulle de la habitación sin hacer ruido para ir hacia el carruaje real que la esperaba y se echa a llorar tan pronto como los caballos se ponen en marcha. Regina, por su parte, había fingido dormir, porque sabía que su compañera quería que esa noche fuera su “adiós”. Llora en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras la rubia y no sale de la cama sino hasta el día siguiente para saber si Emma había llegado sana y salva al Reino blanco. No se atreve a probar su unión telepática, por miedo a que no funcione y a estar completamente separada de su princesa.

El trayecto de vuelta es muy triste para Emma y para Ruby que dejaban con un peso en el corazón a sus respectivos amores.

«Tu madre entrará en razón y volveremos junto a ellos»

«Creo que tendrías que haberte quedado con él, mi madre puede intentar arruinar mi vida,  pero no tiene que hacerlo con la tuya»

«Nunca te hubiera dejado Emma. Sobre todo con lo que te espera»

«Gracias Ruby. Pero si las cosas duran, prométeme que regresarás, no quiero ser la causa de que rompáis»

«Emma, Aneck  y yo nos amamos sinceramente, no romperemos por estar separados, lo sé. No te culpes de todo eso, no es y nunca será tu culpa»

Cuando llega al castillo, la joven princesa tiene la desagradable sorpresa de que sus padres habían invitado a la corte para celebrar su regreso. Detiene a su madre que se adelantaba para abrazarla y evita el beso que su padre intentaba darle en la frente. Al mirarlos, comprende por la mirada turbada e incómoda de su padre que él  no está de acuerdo con esta mascarada y que también la sufría. Ella atraviesa la sala, ignorando las palabras de bienvenida, y sube inmediatamente a su habitación  con su madre siguiéndole los pasos.

«Vamos, Emma, ven un rato abajo, ¿qué van a pensar los nobles que han venido por ti?»

«¿Te atreves a celebrar una fiesta cuando yo he vuelto a la fuerza y obligada para evitar la guerra que TÚ querías entablar? Y ¿piensas que yo voy a tomar parte de esta infame mascarada? He vuelto madre…» Snow siente escalofrís al escucharla llamarla tan formalmente. «Pero no esperes que juegue al juego que esperas de mí, has recuperado mi cuerpo y mi libertad,  pero mi espíritu nunca podrás quitármelo»

«Pero, Emma, es por ti que hacemos todo eso»

«No, madre, es por ti y únicamente por ti, y yo tengo que aguantar. Vete, deseo estar sola. He tenido que abandonar a la mujer que amo, déjame llorar tranquila»

«Soy tu madre, estoy aquí para ayudarte a seguir adelante y consolarte»

Emma se gira de improviso hacia ella, creyendo que había escuchado mal. Está totalmente sorprendida por el descaro de su madre.

«Una madre que es la responsable de la infelicidad de su hija no tiene ningún derecho a consolarla, si tuvieras decencia te retirarías y no harías como si te afectara mis sufrimientos»

«Pero me preocupan tus sufrimientos, tú eres mi bebé, yo…»

«No, madre, tú no lo estás…si no, tú no los causarías. Déjame sola, o si quieres realmente que esté con alguien…» Snow sonríe con esperanzas «Pide a Ruby que suba»

Snow sale con lágrimas en los ojos, pero está convencida de que su hija entraría pronto en razón.

 


	9. Organización de la resistencia

 

 

Una vez sola en su habitación, Emma se echa en la cama y se funde en lágrimas, le duele su corazón, todo su cuerpo sufre la ausencia de la reina. Tiene la impresión de que el dolor nunca acabará. Tímidamente, abre su mente, focalizándose en su amante e intenta hablarle.

«Regina, ¿me escuchas?»

*«Oh, Dios mío, Emma, sí, te escucho, qué dulce es escuchar tu voz, oh, mi Emma, ¿cómo estás? Siento mucha tristeza en ti, o ¿quizás sea la mía que se desborda?»*

«Pero Gina, yo siento mucho más que tristeza, es un sufrimiento que me corroe y que me mata, no lo soportaré»

«*Yo tampoco mi amor, no hago sino llorar desde tu marcha, excepto ahora que escucho tu hermosa voz»*

«Mis padres se han atrevido a hacer una fiesta para celebrar mi regreso, le he dicho a mi madre lo que pensaba y no me detuve ni un segundo, he entrado en el castillo e inmediatamente he subido a mi habitación. Mi madre deseaba consolarme, tal hipocresía me sobrepasa»

«*Ella te ama Emma, piensa que te está protegiendo. Ella debe comprender que lo que hace está mal y quizás después, volváis a tener la relación de antes*»

«No después de tal traición Regina, sé que tú no quieres que pierda a mis padres, pero eso depende de ellos»

«*Lo sé Emma, me gustaría tomarte en mis brazos y secar tus lágrimas»*

«Si estuviera en tus brazos, no habría lágrimas»

«*Te amo*»

«Yo también te amo»

«*De hecho Emma, no busques tu bata de seda, te la cogí porque está impregnada de tu olor, sé que es tonto, pero no pude meterla en tu maleta*»

«Y tú no busques tu cepillo de nácar que te gusta tanto y con el que cepillabas mis cabellos, solo quiero ese cepillo si yo debo hacerlo sola ahora»

«*Lo sospechaba al no encontrarlo*»

Ruby entra en la habitación y toma a Emma en sus brazos.

«Oh Emma, no llores, encontraremos una solución, la encontraremos»

«Me duele Ruby, me duele tanto, tú debes sentir lo mismo, ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?»

«Es tu juventud la que te vuelve tan emotiva, además yo he vivido tantas dificultades en mi vida que he aprendido a esconder mis emociones»

«Ella se ha atrevido a celebrar una fiesta de regreso»

«Lo sé,  y cuento con decirle lo que pienso»

«¿Sabe ella lo de Aneck?»

«No, no tengo ganas de contarle mi vida y mis secretos en este momento»

«¿No ha visto tu alianza?»

«No, pero no pasa nada, creo que David la ha visto, porque ha intentado acercarse a mí, pero he subido a verte»

«Él es un cobarde, completamente bajo las órdenes de mi madre»

«Lo sé Emma, pero él abrirá los ojos, estoy segura de que lo hará, y más rápido que tu madre»

«Te quiero Ruby, perdóname por embarcarte en mis problemas y hacerlos tuyos»

«Te prohíbo que te excuses, yo también te quiero Emma, tú eres mi pequeña princesa, te quiero como a una hija,  aunque no sea sino tu madrina»

«Te quiero como a una madre Ruby, nunca dudaré del lugar de mi madre, aunque no le perdonaré lo que está haciendo, pero eso no impide que te quiera como a una madre. Y Regina también te quiere, te considera como a una amiga, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé, Emma, y yo también la considero como tal. Para ti y para mí, el Reino oscuro es nuestra casa y volveremos a ella, te lo prometo»

Al día siguiente, Emma fue informada por Ruby de que su madre había trasladado la fiesta de la víspera al día siguiente por la tarde, anunciando a los invitados que Emma estaba fatigada del viaje.

«Cuenta con festejar mi regreso mañana»

«*Es testaruda*»

«No iré»

«*¿Y por qué no tomar eso en tu ventaja?*»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«*Nada, olvídalo*»

«Gina…»

«*Es una idea más de la Evil Queen que de Regina…*»

«Dímela»

«*Vete, quédate a un lado, muestra tu humor…*»

«¿Mi tristeza, mi corazón roto, mi cólera y mi sufrimiento?»

«*Oh, Emma, sufro tanto al estar lejos de ti,  mientras que tú sufres tanto como yo*»

«Lo sé, continua, por favor»

«*Muestras tu humor, y en el momento de tu discurso, porque tu madre te pedirá que hables, confiesas tu pena y tu cólera, tu vuelta obligada, el chantaje de tu madre, todo…*»

«Eres brillante»

«*Lo sé*»

«Te amo»

«*Yo también te amo*»

 

Al día siguiente Emma acepta ir a la velada organizada, para gran sorpresa de Ruby, que ve venir la artimaña de la princesa. Snow está exultante y David, perplejo, pero contento. Snow lleva un vestido a Emma y sale después de que su hija rechace su ayuda para ponérselo, prefiriendo a Ruby.

«¿No te pones el vestido?» pregunta la loba al ver que se dirige hacia su armario.

«No, me voy a poner este» dice ella sacando el vestido que Regina le había ofrecido el día de su primer encuentro.

Ruby sonríe comprendiendo a la princesa y la ayuda a vestirse.

«Emma, tengo  que confiarte una cosa»

«¿Qué?»

«Creo que…Desde hace unos días no me encuentro bien del estómago, tengo nauseas. Lo achaqué a la llegada de tus padre, a nuestra partida forzada…»

«Ruby…¿Crees que estás encinta?»

«No tengo ninguna certeza,  pero quizás sí y yo… Tengo miedo de pedir una consulta, porque temo el resultado»

«¿Miedo de que sea positivo o negativo?»

Ruby la mira largamente y deja que una sonrisa haga aparición en su rostro, se acerca a ella y le murmura al oído

«Miedo de que sea negativo»

«Oh, Ruby, es genial, mañana iremos a ver a mi médico y ella te examinará con toda discreción, a ella no le importa que seas una loba»

«De acuerdo Emma, iremos mañana» dice ella volviendo a su tarea de atar el corsé del vestido.

Snow frunce el ceño al verla llegar vestida de esa manera, peinada y maquillada de una manera que se asemeja mucho a Regina.

«Emma, ¿a qué estás jugando?»

«Bajo a la fiesta madre» dice Emma pasando por delante de ella.

Snow intenta modificar un poco su peinado y fue sorprendida cuando Emma detiene su mano.

«No me toques» Y entra en la gran sala donde la esperaban los nobles del reino.

Emma no se mezcla entre la gente, se queda sentada, triste y apartada en su trono, responde vagamente al desfile de cortesanos, tragándose las lágrimas que sentía aparecer desde que pensaba en Regina, a la que echa terriblemente de menos. Recuerda los bailes que la reina había organizado para ella durante su estancia, la felicidad que había experimentado al sentir a la gente a su lado. El entusiasmo con el que Regina le había hecho degustar las especialidades de su reino bajo la mirada acogedora de su corte. Se da cuenta de que la gente no es igual aquí, ellos farfullan, conspiran constantemente, no viven sino para los chismes o no se interesan nada más que en pedir su mano para sus hijos. Varios jóvenes vienen a cortejarla, pero ella les despide rápidamente.

«Emma, intenta ser más agradable» se exaspera su madre

«Lo soy al máximo» apunta ella

Snow suspira al ver a su hija sentándose de nuevo en el trono.

«*¡Es un calvario!*»

«*Estoy en el baño e imagino que estás conmigo*»

«*¡Regina!*»

«*Hem, no pensaba en nada sexual, solo como el otro día, cuando te deje lavarme y te colocaste detrás de mí en la bañera*»

«*Tuve que controlarme ese día para que se transformará en algo sexual*»

«*No te controlaste mucho tiempo si tenemos en cuenta lo que pasó nada más salir del agua*»

Emma sonríe recordando esa vez en la que ellas intentaron por primera vez la postura de las tijeras. Esa posición había vuelto completamente loca a Regina, y Emma tampoco se queja, porque adora sentir el sexo de su compañera frotarse contra el suyo y ver el placer en su rostro mientras que pierde la capacidad para mantener los ojos abiertos.  Ama sentir su placer aumentar al ritmo de las ondulaciones de la reina que acelera desesperadamente cuando se acerca al orgasmo, antes de gritar y de no tener más que movimientos erráticos alcanza el clímax. En general, Regina luchaba contra su fatiga y retomaba sus movimientos hasta que Emma, que tardaba más en esa posición, alcanzara a su vez el orgasmo.

«*En esa postura ha sido el orgasmo más intenso que me has dado*» dice Emma, consciente de que su compañera estaba reviviendo también la escena en su cabeza, lejos, en su castillo.

«*Ohlala, esa postura…*» piensa Regina

«*Te vuelve loca*»

«*Pero sí… Lo mejor es cuando me coloco, y asciendo para besarte, puedo verte, ver el placer tomar posesión de ti, si bajo la mirada, puedo ver nuestros sexos que se frotan el uno contra el otro. Ohhhh, es tan intenso*»

Emma siente que su excitación crece en ella, la voz de la reina en su cabeza había descendido un octavo y se agrava por su excitación.

«*¿Estás sola?*»

«*Sí, estoy en mi habitación ahora*»

«*Me gustaría…No, nada*»

«*¿Qué Emma?*»  pregunta Regina que comienza a comprender las ganas inconfesadas de su compañera.

«*No, nada, ¿qué vas a pensar de mí?*»

«*Que tú eres mi amor verdadero y que te falto tanto como me faltas. Y eso engloba la presencia del otro, el amor, la dulzura, pero también el sexo.  Que desees el sexo  no te convierte en una mala persona, yo también me desespero porque me toques, y eso no borra el amor tierno y romántico que hay entre nosotras*»

«*Me gustaría que te dieras placer manteniendo tu mente abierta a la mía*»

«*Háblame entonces Emma*»

«*Imagina… Imagina que te estoy besando tu cuello y que deslizo, suavemente, mi mano por tu vientre desnudo*»

«*Continua Emma*» dice la reina en un gemido

«*¿Te estás tocando?*»

«*Síiii*» exhala ella

«*¿Cómo?*»

«*Yo…ahhh…masturbo mi clítoris con mis dedos, estoy desnuda en mi cama y…ahhhh…con mi otra mano me acaricio un pecho*»

Emma tiene que aguantar un gruñido de deseo en medio de la sala de baile.

«*Sientes mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mis labios, mi lengua y mis dientes en tu cuello. Juego un poco con las yemas de mis dedos entres tus labios antes de presionar contra tu clítoris haciendo que levantes tus caderas en una súplica silenciosa para que vaya más lejos*»

Emma escucha cómo  la respiración de la reina se acelera y ella no puede retener algunos gemidos de placer.

«*Emma continua*» gime Regina

«*Hundo dos dedos en ti, hazlo Regina*»

Sabe que su compañera la ha obedecido, porque lanza un pequeño grito de placer antes de comenzar a jadear.

«*Te bombeo rápidamente, girando mis dedos para tocar esa zona que te hace perder la  cabeza. Con mis besos ahogo tus gemidos tan bellos para mis oídos*»

«*Emma…Oh…Emma voy a….*»

«*Córrete para mí, mi amor*»

Emma siente su garganta secarse al escuchar a su amante suspirar su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo. La escucha prolongar su gozo y pararse, la respiración acelerada.

«*Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí*»

«*Te amo Regina, pronto estaremos juntas*»

«*También te amo*»

Emma está completamente trastornada por lo que acababa de experimentar con la reina, tiene calor y nota la excitación entre sus piernas, tiene la piel enrojecida y la respiración más rápida de lo normal. Nadie percibe demasiado su trastorno, pero tiene como consecuencia que los jóvenes se sientan atraídos hacia ella considerablemente, y la rodeen como un león alrededor de una potencial presa.

«Princesa» se aventura uno de ellos «¿Me concederíais un pequeño paseo por los jardines? Hace calor aquí…»

«Hem…no, gracias, prefiero quedarme»

«Vamos, Emma» la interrumpe su madre al ver que el mozo en cuestión es su preferido para su hija «Puedes concederte una pausa y acompañarlo. Vayan los dos, yo me ocupo de entretener a los invitados que desean hablar contigo»

Emma no tiene el tiempo de protestar, ya se encuentra en los jardines con el joven. Él habla de las estrellas, del cielo, de su reino y sus hazañas. Ella lo escucha vagamente hablar de su belleza, describiendo lo que más le gustaba de ella, sus rubios cabellos, su sonrisa. Pero mientras hablaba su mirada se perdía constantemente en su escote, lo que le molestaba mucho.

«Mis pechos» dice ella de repente.

«¿Qué?» dice él alzando la mirada

«Mis pechos os gustan, por lo que puedo ver, no dejáis de mirarlos»

«Sobre todo me gustaría ver más» dice el acercándosele.

«Tocadme y os juro que haré que os corten las manos y os arranquen los ojos»

«Venga, princesa, no me negareis que tenéis ganas, estabais completamente excitada en vuestro trono, hay una razón»

«No tiene nada que ver con vos»

«Sea lo que sea yo puedo aliviar la tensión» dice señalando la erección que se había formado en su pantalón.

«Mo me toquéis» dice ella intentando huir.

«*Emma, ¿qué ocurre? Siento tu pánico*»

«*Un pretendiente no me deja en paz, tengo miedo, me sujeta y tiene una erección+»

«*¿Está bloqueando tus rodillas?*»

«*No*»

«*Emma, voy a intentar turbar su mente, cuando sientas que afloja un poco, golpéale en sus partes lo más fuerte que puedas con tu rodillas y echa a correr inmediatamente*»

Emma ve que él intenta atraerla hacia él, pero se detiene.

«¿Qué ha sido eso?»

«¿Qué?»

«Esa voz»

Él se sobresalta y parece sufrir, suelta la mano de Emma para llevársela a la sien. Emma aprovecha la ocasión y le golpea con todas sus fuerzas.  Él grita de dolor y cae al suelo.

«CORRE EMMA» escucha ella en su cabeza y obedece, entrando vertiginosamente en el castillo. Fue parada por Ruby.

«Emma, ¿qué sucede?»

«Él ha, él ha intentado…entonces le golpeé, y he corrido»

Los guardias traen al joven todavía doblado por el dolor. Sus padres y él  son expulsados del reino y Snow propone a Emma acabar la fiesta, pero esta se niega, desea tener la  ocasión de dar su discurso.

Snow se alegra de la decisión de su hija, persuadida de que ella aprecia la velada, a pesar de ese incidente.

«EMMA»  escucha la princesa en su cabeza. La voz de la reina resuena con fuerza y la princesa casi siente dolor

«*¿Qué? ¿Qué? Regina..*»

«*¿Estás bien? ¿Has podido escapar? ¿Por qué me has cerrado tu mente?»

«*Oh, perdóname mi amor, todo ha pasado tan rápido, sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti, gracias, mi Gina*»

«*No me hagas nunca eso, imaginé lo peor Emma*» La princesa puede sentir las lágrimas en su voz.

«*Lo siento tanto, no lo haré más, te amo, perdóname*»

«*Te perdono, estoy más tranquila. Yo también te amo*»

Emma escucha de repente que su madre pronuncia su nombre.

«Emma, corazón, ¿quieres decir unas palabras? Todo el mundo espera saber cómo fue tu estancia en el Reino oscuro y tu regreso a casa»

La princesa se levanta y abre su mente completamente a su compañera.

«Mi estancia allá fue mágica, Regina me llevó de visita por su reino, me hizo descubrir sus villas, sus paisajes, sus ciudadanos. Es un lugar donde la gente vive feliz, ellos aman a su reina y ella ama a su pueblo. Yo no me encontré sino a gente que me mostraba la felicidad en la que vivían, ya fuera la gente que ella me presentaba como aquellos que yo me encontraba de paseo con Ruby. He descubierto mucho sobre la falsa imagen que se tiene de ella, esa mujer ya no es la Evil Queen, es una buena persona»

«De la manera que habláis se diría que deseáis regresar»

«*Regina, ¿puedo hablar de nuestro amor?*»

«*Sí, Emma*»

«Por supuesto que lo deseo, he sido feliz y libre más que nunca allí, he descubierto la libertad que nunca he tenido aquí, he descubierto los galopes sobre un caballo, los paseos fuera de palacio y sobre todo he descubierto el amor»

Emma ve que su madre se tensa.

«¿Por qué habéis regresado entonces?»

«He regresado a causa de un chantaje de mis padres, ¿qué podía hacer yo cuando mi negativa conllevaría una declaración de guerra y de destrucción al Reino oscuro por parte de Reino blanco al que todos los reinos del país de los cuentos de hadas han prestado su alianza? Regina y yo decidimos sacrificar nuestro amor para evitar que su pueblo y su ejército fuera masacrado. He vuelto obligada y en mi contra, y desespero por que llegue el día en que pueda regresar allí sin temores ni riesgos»

«EMMA» grita Snow para hacerla callar.

«No, madre, no os perdono vuestra traición, todo el mundo tiene derecho a saber la razón por la cual le habéis declarado la guerra a Regina. No tiene nada que ver con un eventual peligro, solo la voluntad de mi madre de prohibirme mi amor. Yo no deseo casarme con ningún cortesano, con ninguno de vuestros hijos.  Me quedaré encerrada aquí, prisionera en este castillo hasta que pueda volver a encontrarme con la mujer que yo amo»

«Creo, princesa, que vuestro capricho pasará cuando os caséis»

«Pero yo no puedo casarme con ninguno de vuestros hijos»

«Y ¿por qué?»

«Porque ya he ofrecido mi inocencia a Regina y ella la ha aceptado y  la ha tomado»

«¿Fuera del matrimonio? ¿Con una mujer? ¡Es un escándalo!» grita un noble.

«Regina no deseaba hacerlo fuera del matrimonio, lo sé, pero yo la convencí, porque sabía que era el único modo de proteger nuestra pareja de la voluntad de mis padres de destruirla»

Snow grita y arrastra a su hija a la habitación mientras que David despide a todo el mundo antes de ir con ellas.

«Emma, ¿cómo te has atrevido?»

«¿Te da cuenta de la vergüenza por la que nos has hecho pasar?»

«Era la idea, quiero volver con Regina y ya no quiero ser vuestra prisionera»

«Pero Emma, tú no eres nuestra prisionera» dice Snow intentando agarrarle las manos.

«Entonces, ¿puedo marcharme?»

«Ni hablar»

«Entonces, soy vuestra prisionera»

 


	10. Hambrienta

 

_«Entonces, ¿puedo marcharme?»_

_«Ni hablar»_

_«Entonces, soy vuestra prisionera»_

Emma espera a que se vayan para hundirse en las palabras tranquilizadoras de su compañera.

«*Mi Emma, tres reinos me han contactado ya mágicamente para anunciarme que desean entrevistarse conmigo. Porque desean aliarse al amor si una guerra estalla. Quieren asegurarse de la sinceridad de mis sentimientos por ti, tu discurso funcionó Emma*»

«*Te echo de menos*»

Para cambiar de ideas, Emma se sumerge completamente en un acoso sin precedentes sobre Ruby para que vaya a consultar al médico y poder tener una respuesta clara sobre su potencial embarazo. Después de muchos días de resistencia, la loba se encuentra finalmente en la consulta de la doctora, echada sobre una mesa de auscultación, la angustia en la barriga.

«¿Y si no estoy embarazada?»

«Y bueno, Aneck y tú tendréis toda la vida para intentarlo»

Ruby sonríe dulcemente y se concentra en la joven mujer que entra en la sala con apariencia tranquilizadora.

«Bien, señorita, voy a  hacer un hechizo que me va a permitir escuchar los latidos del corazón de vuestro bebé si estáis encinta. Sobre todo,  ningún temor, no conlleva riesgos y es indoloro»

La loba agarra la mano de la princesa y la estrecha mientras que siente la agradable sensación de la magia blanca recorriendo su cuerpo. Se dispone a preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaría cuando escucha un sonido envolver la estancia. Un sonido sordo y regular, un sonido magnífico. Mira alrededor,  pero no puede creerlo, incluso ante las dos inmensas sonrisas de las dos mujeres que están con ella.

«Felicidades, va a tener un bebé y tiene una salud perfecta»

«¿Es así de simple? ¿Un hechizo y ya sabe que va bien?»

«Tan simple como eso» asiente la doctora

Ruby se levanta de un salto y atrapa violentamente a Emma y la estrecha en sus brazos. Está eufórica

«Emma, debo hablar con Aneck»

«Yo tengo una solución» dice la princesa entrecerrando los ojos «Soy estúpida, no sé por qué no lo pensé antes»

Ella toma a Ruby de la mano y la conduce a su habitación, abriendo su mente a su compañera durante el camino.

«*Mi Gina, tengo que pedirte una favor*»

«*Todo lo que tú quieras, Emma*»

«*Necesito que le des el libro a Aneck, aquel con el que nos comunicábamos. Yo le daré el mío a Ruby para que ellos puedan hablar*»

«*Oh…Sí, yo…vale*»

«*¿Te molesta?*» pregunta Emma al sentir las dudas de la reina.

«*No, yo…no en absoluto, solo que…no deseo que ellos lean lo que está escrito, es todo*»

«*Aprende a confiar, Regina*» piensa Emma con afecto

«*Lo intento, es difícil para mí. Por supuesto que se lo daré, se lo habría dado pasase lo que pasase. Parto inmediatamente a llevárselo*»

«*Regina, ¿no quieres saber la razón de estas repentinas ganas de hablar?*»

«*Como tú y yo, supongo, el interminable dolor de la separación*»

«*Te amo…Pero hay otra cosa*»

«*¿Qué?*»

«*Ruby está embarazada*»

«…»

«*¿Gina?*»

«*Pero eso es fantástico, me doy prisa en llegar a Aneck.  Oh, Emma, dile hasta qué punto estoy feliz por ella*»

 

Regina corre hacia las caballerizas y cabalga hasta la villa. Entra impetuosamente en la pequeña panadería del lobo y le tiende el libro con una gran sonrisa en los labios

«Majestad,  que…¿qué hacéis aquí? No sabía, no he preparado nada para vuestra llegada»

«Eso no tiene importancia Aneck, la menor importancia. Tomad este libro, es un regalo para vos»

Ella le explica el hechizo que pesaba sobre el libro, la utilidad que tenía y el hecho de que Ruby está ahora en posesión del diario de Emma.

Ella lo observa abrir el libro febrilmente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver su nombre escrito por la mano de su prometida. Él mira a Regina que con una sonrisa le incita a escribir.

«*¿Ruby?*»

«*¿Mi Aneck, eres tú?*»

«*Sí, soy yo, ¿cómo estás? Te echo tanto de menos*»

«*Aneck, tengo algo que contarte, y me gustaría estar a tu lado en este instante, pero no puedo esperar*»

«*¿Qué, mi pequeña?*»

«*Vamos a tener un bebé. Estoy embarazada Aneck*»

El joven alza la mirada hacia la reina que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se toma un tiempo para asimilar la noticia y se levanta de un salto estrechándola en sus brazos, olvidando completamente quién era ella.

«Voy  a ser papá» se pone a gritar

«Vais a ser papá» confirma Regina

Sale de la panadería y ella sonríe al verlo gritar como un loco «Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá» por la calle. Coge el libro en el que Ruby había escrito el nombre de su prometido esperando que él respondiese.

«*Soy Regina*» escribe ella *Todas mis felicitaciones Ruby, ese bebé es una felicidad y una esperanza de días mejores para todos nosotros. Aneck se ha tomado muy bien la noticia, está recorriendo las calles gritando su felicidad*»

«*Gracias Regina. Comenzaba a preocuparme*»

«*Le dejo el libro, te escribirá cuando descienda de las nubes*»

La reina regresa calmadamente a palacio en su caballo cuando la voz de su princesa resuena en su cabeza, sacándole una tierna sonrisa

«*Yo también quiero un bebé*»

«*Tenemos todo el tiempo para eso, ¿no? Comencemos por encontrar un modo de estar juntas*»

«*¿Tú quieres?*»

«…»

«*¿Regina?*»

«*Sí, quiero los nuestros*»

«*¿Los?*»

«*¿Tú no quieres varios?*»

«*Oh sí. Muchas mini Reginas*»

«*Mini Emmas, ¿querrás decir?*»

«*¿Mini las dos?*»

«*Es una conversación para otro momento, cuando estés desnuda en mis brazos, volveremos a hablar de esto*»

«*Te amo*»

«*Yo también te amo*»

Durante dos semanas, las dos mujeres continúan comunicándose así, casi a diario. Pero Regina siente que Emma está perdiendo fuerzas y nota que su salud empeora. Pide a Aneck que contacte con Ruby y se entera, después de numerosas amenazas a la loba que temía decir la verdad, que la princesa ya no se estaba alimentando.

«*Ella está cayendo progresivamente en una especie de depresión. Ya no sé qué hacer, y tenía miedo de preocuparte*»

«*Ruby, que las cosas queden claras*» escribe la reina con enfado «*Te prohíbo formalmente que me escondas cualquier cosa, ya es lo suficientemente duro estar lejos y sentirse impotente. Si no me dices las cosas, ¿cómo quieres que intente hacer algo? Notaba que su salud empeoraba y no comprendía*»

«*Sí, majestad, os prometo no volver a haccerlo*»

Aneck mira a la reina inspirar profundamente y calmarse antes de escribir. Él rara vez la había visto en cólera y teme que la Evil Queen tome posesión de ella para salvar a la princesa de la manera más dura.

«*Ruby, quizás esté enfadada, pero seguimos siendo amigas, así que no hay “majestad” entre nosotras. Perdóname por descargarme contigo*»

«*Te lo tendría que haber dicho, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse*»

«Voy a ir a buscarla» dice ella cerrando el libro.

Se levanta de un salto y Aneck comprende inmediatamente que debe reaccionar.

«Majestad» le dice interponiéndose entre la puerta y ella. «Sé que sois mi reina y que podéis reducirme a cenizas por esto, pero…os prohíbo que salgáis de aquí mientras estéis en ese estado»

«¿Cómo os atrevéis, Aneck? No tenéis absolutamente el derecho de prohibirme nada, soy vuestra reina»

«Lo sé, pero no me apartaré»

«Puedo hacer que os mováis y no os va a gustar Aneck. Voy a buscarla, punto final»

«No…»

«¿No?» cuestiona ella con un tono amenazante que hace temblar al lobo

«No. Sé lo que podéis hacer y os aseguro que estoy ahora mismo muerto de miedo, pero no me moveré»

«ELLA SUFRE» grita ella con desesperación, consciente de que él tiene razón.

«Lo sé, pero ir a buscarla no arreglará nada, la guerra será declarada y nosotros moriremos. Ne deje que la magia negra se haga con sus emociones. Reflexionemos juntos un modo de ayudarla a pesar de esos idiotas de padres»

Regina está en cólera y camina de aquí para allá, demasiado orgullosa para confesarle que le está agradecida por su comportamiento. Eran extrañas las ocasiones en que la gente osaba enfrentarse a ella y es lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

«Odio a Snow White» grita dejando escapar su magia, destruyendo de paso una parte de la panadería.

«Lo sé, mi reina, yo también, pero vamos a hablar con ella sin que tenga la satisfacción de verla caer en los brazos de la Evil Queen»

«Pero yo soy la Evil Queen» grita ella, incapaz de calmarse, la magia emanando y escapándose de ella sin que pueda controlarla.

«Ahora no, no la dejéis destruir vuestros esfuerzos. Por Emma, hay que resistir Regina» dice él obligándola a detenerse y a mirarlo.

Ella logra poco a poco liberase de su rabia y se deja caer al  suelo llorando acompañada de Aneck que la estrechaba en sus brazos.

«Ya no puedo más, Aneck»

«Lo sé, mi reina, pero lo conseguiremos. Tenga confianza»

«Aneck…» dice ella algunos minutos después de llorar y de calmarse en sus brazos.

«¿Sí?»

«Perdonadme por vuestra panadería» dice ella pausadamente, avergonzada.

«No es nada» dice él observando el desastre «De todas maneras quería hacer obras»

«Me ocuparé de todo, a finales de semana vuestra tienda estará como nueva»

«Cuento con ello, majestad» le dice sonriéndole.

Finalmente, Regina decide enviar una cesta con manzanas de su árbol, pan y un pastel hecho por ella misma. Con la esperanza de que al saber de dónde provenía, la princesa comiera. Cuando el envío llega, Snow ordena que todo sea tirado porque seguramente estaría envenenado, pero Ruby se interpone.

«No, Snow, para ya, sabes muy bien que nada está envenenado. Si quieres, yo probaré todo antes que Emma para tranquilizarte, pero ella tiene que comer, se va a morir»

«Emma ya no quiere comer, no querrá eso tampoco»

«Viene de ella, comerá. Propónselo y veremos»

«Porque tú hayas encontrado el amor allí no debes creer en esta historia absurda de amor entre ellas. Estoy cansada de escucharte apoyar esa idea»

«Snow…» dice Ruby con aire amenazador «Lo único absurdo aquí es tu comportamiento patético, limitado y cruel. Y te prohíbo que hagas la menor alusión  a Aneck»

«Muy bien» dice la reina blanca, contrariada por el tono furioso de la loba.

Snow y Ruby suben la cesta a la princesa y le explican la proveniencia de la misma, Emma la coge y contacta con Regina

«*¿Me has enviado realmente una cesta?*»

«*Sí, Emma*»

«*¿Qué hay dentro?*»

«*Seis manzanas rojas de mi manzano que tu amas tanto, un pastel que he hecho con las verduras del jardín y un pan hecho por Granny*»

Emma controla el contenido y sonríe.

«*Come, corazón, por favor, come, mantente sana para mí, si quieres que tengamos una oportunidad de encontrarnos, debes mantenerte viva. Si lo deseas, yo puedo enviare todos los días la comida*»

«*Es egoísta por mi parte*»

«*Nada es demasiado  para la mujer que amo*»

«*Envíame lo que te sirven en palacio, comeré lo mismo que tú*»

«*¿Podría cocinar para ti?*»

«*Por supuesto, tú cocinas tan bien*»

«*Muy bien, entonces, todos los días, un mensajero te llevara una cesta con comida para todo el día*»

«*Te amo*»

«*Yo también te amo*»

«Lo ves, tengo razón, ella tampoco quiere comer eso» dice Snow con un aire triunfante. Pero se desengaña al ver a Emma sacar el pastel y cortar un pedazo que se come lentamente. Saboreando cada bocado pensando en las manos de su reina que habían tocado cada ingrediente. Siente cómo su cuerpo acoge con alivio esa comida, pero su ayuno prolongado la había debilitado y eso fue suficiente para calmar su apetito.

«Emma, ¿te has decidido por fin a comer de nuevo? Voy a hacer que te preparen todo lo que tú…»

«NO»  la interrumpe Emma con frialdad » No comeré sino lo que me envíe Regina. Puedes devolver su envíos, tirar la comida, yo no tocaré ninguna otra cosa sino lo que ella me envíe»

«Pero Emma, esa no es una solución, no la olvidarás nuca si…»

«Madre…Podéis encerrarme aquí y retenerme contra mi voluntad, yo…»

«Estás en tu casa Emma, no eres una prisionera» dice Snow percibiendo que su hija ya no solo se contentaba con llamarla madre sino que ahora la trataba de usted.

«Muy bien, entonces dejadme marchar al Reino oscuro y anulad vuestras amenazas de guerra»

«Nunca Emma, debo protegerte de ella, no te das cuenta, pero lo hago por tu bien. No debes comer lo que ella te envía»

«Entonces, no comeré. Márchese madre, vuestra presencia me disgusta»

Snow está contrariada por la declaración de su hija y sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Me avergüenza la manera en que la trato, pero no puedo evitarlo, Ruby, me hace sufrir tanto»

«Lo sé, mi dulce Emma, lo sé»

Snow intenta diversas maneras, vaciaba la cesta de Regina que rellenaba con alimentos del reino, pero Emma no tocaba la comida, porque cada día Regina le decía lo que le había enviado. Al no ver lo mismo, Emma comprendía la artimaña de su madre y le anunciaba que ella no era tonta. Emma se forzaba a rechazar esa comida, ella se da cuenta de que es totalmente incapaz de tragar algo que no proviniera de su alma gemela. Snow intenta entonces reemplazar el contenido de la cesta por lo mismo, pero cocinado en el palacio. Pero ahí, las manzanas traicionaban siempre a la reina, porque las de Regina eran inigualables. Regina y Emma habían desarrollado sus dones de telepatía hasta el punto de que podían durante un corto espacio de tiempo compartir imágenes. Emma se concentraba en la cesta y Regina podía decir inmediatamente si era la suya o no.

Aunque estaba desesperada por que su princesa comiera, se da cuenta de que es incapaz de mentirle. Finalmente Snow intenta guarda las manzanas de Regina y cambiar el resto, las amantes comprenden  y Emma puede comer las manzanas. Regina entonces empieza a mandarle alimentos que solo contengan manzanas para controlar totalmente a la reina blanca.

Este juego dura dos meses, aunque Emma cada vez se encuentra más débil y Ruby debía ayudarla para bañarse.

«Echo de menos tanto a Regina, hablamos con el pensamiento, pero su presencia me falta, sentir su piel, su olor, sus brazos rodeándome. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón se mueren lejos de ella»

Y en efecto, Ruby lo había notado, la joven princesa había perdido el brillo de su joven y dulce piel, ya no brillaba ninguna chispa en sus ojos. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos prominentes, porque había pedido mucho peso, a pesar de las estrategias de la Evil Queen para alimentarla. Ruby está en cólera contra su antigua mejor amiga y corre hacia su habitación.

«¿Va a hacer falta que ella muera para que detengas está barbaridad? ¿No ves que se marchita, que hagas lo que hagas no destruirás su amor? Casi la has perdido irremediablemente, pero aún estás a tiempo de salvar su vida»

«Deja Ruby, Emma se restablecerá y va a abrir los ojos, vamos a encontrarle un marido y ella olvidará pronto su capricho de juventud»

«Hablas de su amor verdadero como de un capricho… Pero, ¿cuándo te has convertido en alguien  tan frío y cruel Snow? ¿Tú, la embajadora del amor verdadero? ¿Por qué niegas el de tu hija?»

«Pero, es la Evil Queen, Ruby, tengo que proteger a mi bebé»

«¿Matándola? Yo las he visto juntas, evolucionar, y su amor es sincero, y Emma no tiene nada que temer, nadie tiene nada que temer. A parte de ti, por supuesto, porque tú estás haciendo sufrir a la que ella ama y tarde o temprano Regina vendrá al rescate de Emma»

«Emma no está en peligro aquí…»

«Ella se muere Snow, ¿estás ciega o eres estúpida?»

«Cuando se case, ella…»

«¿Con quién quieres casarla? De todas maneras ningún noble aceptará esa unión, ella ya no es virgen y lo saben»

«Eso se puede remediar y se les dice que ella mintió»

«No te atreverás a cometer sobre tu hija una acto tan bárbaro y cruel»

«Actúo por su bien, sin virginidad, no hay matrimonio, el mago estará aquí esta tarde y ya no se hable más» dice Snow ordenando a sus guardias que encierren a Ruby que ya se estaba precipitando hacia la habitación de la princesa para prevenirla y salvarla.

La joven loba grita a su antigua mejor amiga cuyo rostro está deformado por la locura y la oscuridad que había dejado instalarse en su corazón. Ella estaba asustada y lloraba, incapaz de liberarse de los hombres que la sujetaban, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que un milagro sucediese.

Emma que estaba escondida en una esquina había escuchado todo y corre a refugiarse en su habitación.

«*Regina, Regina, mi amor*»

«*¿Qué Emma? ¿Qué sucede?*»

«*Mi madre quiere recoser mi himen mágicamente para casarme*»

«*Nunca la dejaré hacer eso Emma*»

«*Quiere hacerlo esta tarde, tengo miedo Regina, tengo tanto miedo*»

«*Escóndete, enciérrate, estaré ahí lo más rápido posible, puedo teletransportarme hasta los límites del Reino blanco, terminaré a caballo lo que resta tan rápido como el viento, mi amor*»

«*Date prisa Regina. No quiero que mancille mi cuerpo con esa magia*»

«*Voy a salvarte Emma*»

Regina despliega toda su magia para teletransportarse, a ella y a su corcel, hasta los límites de la barrera que bloqueaba su magia en el Reino blanco. Ella galopaba tan rápido como su caballo podía, el animal está nervioso y siente el malestar de su dueña, porque Regina nunca lo había llevado de forma tan veloz.

«*Háblame Emma, háblame*»

«*Me he encerrado en mi habitación, mi madre intenta entrar, ha llamado a los guardias para forzar la puerta*»

«*Emma, debes encontrar un modo de comunicarte con tu padre, quizás él no sepa la locura de tu madre y pueda hacerla entrar en razón*»

«*De acuerdo*»

«*Presta atención Emma, continua hablándome por piedad*»

«*Yo…he abierto la ventana*»

«*¿QUÉ?*»

«*Voy a pasar por la ventana, el despacho de mi padre está tres ventanas más allá, pasando por la cornisa, yo…»

«*NO, EMMA NO, vas a matarte*»

El caballo de la reina corría entre los árboles, acercándose al castillo, salta por encima del puesto de guardia, y empuja a todo aquel que intenta pararlo. El castillo está la vista y Regina lo dirige hacia la fachada donde se encontraba la ventana de la habitación de la princesa.

Ella ve a la joven princesa, con un vestido blanco, ligero, agarrada al muro del castillo, y que avanzaba con cuidado. Desciende del caballo y se coloca debajo, maldiciendo el hechizo que le impedía usar su magia.

«Emma, por favor, entra, te vas a matar» grita

Ve a Snow y  a los guardias asomarse a la  ventana de la habitación de la princesa a la que habían podido entrar, ve al mago que debe hacer ese acto inmundo por el que Snow quiere hacer pasar a su bien amada.

«Emma, vuelve aquí» grita Snow

«Nunca» chilla Emma

Una ventana se abre y Charmant pasa la cabeza para ver de dónde venían todos esos gritos. Grita el nombre de su hija al verla sobre la cornisa. De donde él está, no puede alcanzarla.

«Emma, dios mío, ¿qué  haces ahí?» grita él

«Mamá quiere que un mago recosa mi himen, tenía que huir papá, no quiero que mancillen mi cuerpo, no quiero que ese hombre me mire ahí, me toque ahí y recosa lo que yo ofrecí a Regina voluntariamente. Esa decisión es mía y solo Regina puede tocarme papá»

Charmant está atónito e intentaba registrar lo que acaba de escuchar cuando uno de los guardias intenta coger a Emma, pero solo logra que pierda el equilibrio. Emma, Snow, Charmant y Regina gritan de miedo cuando ella se resbala y se aguanta de la cornisa, los pies ahora en el vacío.

 


	11. Reunidos

 

Lentamente, ella se suelta y se deja caer. Regina grita y es como si algo estallara en el cielo, la reina fue rodeada de un fuerte viento y su magia corre por sus venas. Levanta el brazo y grita de dolor ante la dosis de magia que de repente se extiende a través de ella. El cuerpo de Emma se para en el aire y se posa dulcemente en el suelo. Regina se desmaya instantáneamente, vacía de toda energía. Emma se recupera rápidamente y se precipita sobre el cuerpo inerte de la reina. La toma en sus brazos y la estrecha contra ella. Escucha pasos, pero le da igual.

«Bajadla a las mazmorras, ha utilizado su magia en nuestras tierras a pesar de la prohibición, es una criminal»

«SNOW» la interrumpe la voz grave de David «Acaba de salvar la vida de tu hija a la que TÚ no pudiste agarrar. ¿Y te atreves a pedir que la encierren? ¿Tenías la intención de forzar a Emma a volver a ser virgen? ¿Tenías la intención de dejar que ese hombre, ese cerdo, tocara la intimidad de nuestra hija? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?»

«Pero David…es por su…»

«CALLATE» le grita «Ahora se acabó, no voy a continuar dejándote hacer tus locuras. Emma es mi hija, yo decido lo que es mejor para ella. Vamos a llevar a Regina a su habitación donde ella la cuidará. Cuando mejore, se irán las dos al Reino oscuro donde vivirán su amor. Las visitaremos un año más tarde, en ese momento, Emma quizás, acepte vernos a pesar de todo lo que le hemos hecho. Durante esa visita,  comprobaremos en qué  momento de su relación están y si ellas aceptan nuestra presencia en sus vidas y en su futuro, sea el que sea el momento en que se encuentren. La discusión ha acabado» dice él cortando a su mujer que se disponía a abrir la boca para hablar.

Emma prohíbe a todos tocar a su compañera, protegiendo  su cuerpo inánime de sus miradas. Ruby llega y toma a la reina en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación de la princesa. Emma la vela sin descanso durante dos días. La reina, en estado de pánico, había logrado romper el hechizo que le impedía utilizar su magia y extraer una inmensa dosis de magia para parar la caída de sus bien amada. Regina está entre la vida y la  muerte y alternaba entre picos de fiebre muy alta y momentos en que la temperatura de su cuerpo caía peligrosamente. Emma la cuida, hace descender la fiebre, calma su cuerpo caliente con paños húmedos. Un día, llama al doctor, porque su compañera se estaba poniendo azul y temblaba más y más.

«Su cuerpo se enfría demasiado, tenemos que hacer subir rápidamente su temperatura»

«Metámosla en un baño caliente» propone Emma

«No, podríamos quemarla y su temperatura podría aumentar muy rápido y crear más daño. Princesa, la mejor solución que yo conozco es el calor humano, el contacto piel con piel»

«Dese la vuelta» dice Emma sin dudarlo un segundo.

El doctor obedece y Emma desviste a Regina antes de hacer ella lo mismo, se desliza bajo las sábanas y pega su cuerpo contra el de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos para presionarla contra ella.

«¿Y ahora doctor?»

«Colocaremos bolsas de agua caliente en la cama» dice añadiendo una manta sobre ellas.

Emma esperaba, desesperaba, abrazaba a su compañera teniendo la esperanza de que despertara.

«¿Emma? ¿Puedo entrar?»

«Sí, papá. Perdóname si no me levanto»

«¿Cómo está?»

«Ha perdido rápidamente mucha temperatura, intentamos que ascienda poco a poco»

«¿Funciona?»

«Creo que sí, su cuerpo me parece menos frío» dice ella ajustado su abrazo.

«Emma, ¿cómo puedo pedirte perdón?»

«Tú no tienes…»

«Sí…yo también rechacé vuestro amor, y dejé que tu madre actuase»

«Pero te has dado cuenta y ahora quieres mi felicidad…¿no es así?»

«Oh, por supuesto, mi bebé, si Regina es tu final feliz, entonces estaré encantado de dejar nuestro pasado detrás y acogerla en mi vida como mi nuera»

«No digas eso… no sé si ella me querrá como mujer y además…Jamás dos mujeres se han casado»

«Muchas mujeres y hombres se aman, y me doy cuenta que su amor no ha sido reconocido por nuestras leyes y eso debe cambiar. Hablaremos de eso más adelante hija, pero debes saber que si un día decidís casaros, la ley os lo autorizará y yo estaré…si tú quieres…estaré contento de conducirte al altar»

«Oh papá, me gustaría saltar a tus brazos, lo haré en cuanto pueda. Te quiero y por supuesto que te quiero en ese día tan especial. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, quiero concentrarme en restablecer a Regina»

«Por supuesto mi amor. ¿Puedo hacer algo?»

«Sí, ¿puedes quitarme una manta y ponérsela a ella? Estoy a punto de hervir aquí encima»

David sonríe y lo hace.

Después de casi una hora, Regina deja de temblar, todo parece volver  a la normalidad. Emma nota que se mueve dulcemente contra ella y aguanta su respiración.

«¿Emma?» gime la reina tomando consciencia lentamente

«¿Regina? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Me duele todo, y tengo mucho calor» dice intentando dar fuerza a su voz

Emma quita una manta y se dispone a soltarla de su abrazo cuando siente que Regina la retiene débilmente

«No me dejes»

«Estoy aquí Regina, contigo. Solo quiero que tengas menos calor»

«Abrázame»

Emma obedece con alegría y besa la frente de su compañera

«He tenido tanto miedo de perderé Regina»

«Y yo Emma…Verte caer, creí que iba a ver tu cuerpo estrellarse en el suelo sin poder hacer nada»

«Estamos bien las dos»

Ellas permanecen un momento disfrutando del bienestar que les procuraba su abrazo.

«Emma… ¿tu madre ha podido…eres tú…?»

«No, mi padre se ha opuesto a todo eso. No he vuelto a hablar con mi madre desde entonces y tiene orden de no acercarse a mi habitación»

«¿Crees que nos dejará en paz?»

«Lo sé» Y Emma le explica la decisión de su padre sobre su regreso al Reino oscuro y su visita un año más tarde.

«Quizás tu padre no necesite esperar un año para visitarte. ¿Le echarás de menos, no?»

«De momento creo que necesito esa separación, prefiero que diga un año y ver si yo tengo ganas de verlo antes. No deseo que tenga esperanzas si al final yo no me siento preparada»

«Emma, estás muy flaca» dice Regina acariciando su cuerpo.

«No podía comer si ti»

«Debes recobrar peso, voy a ocuparme de ti, cocinar para ti, vas a reposar y retomar fuerzas»

Emma  sonríe hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su compañera

«Antes eres tú la que debes recobrar fuerzas, he tenido tanto miedo, creí perderte»

«Tuve tanto miedo al verte caer que ya no puede controlar mi magia, tomó posesión de mí y no pude controlar la energía que estaba gastando. Me daba igual, de hecho,  lo único importante era salvarte»

«Bésame» murmura Emma

Regina obedece con alegría y al descender su mano hacia las nalgas de la princesa, toma plenamente conciencia de su desnudez completa.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Hmmm?»

«Estamos desnudas»

«Sí»

«¿Por qué?»

«La temperatura de tu cuerpo no dejaba de caer y era la mejor solución para aumentarla no demasiado deprisa. Pero…yo puedo aumentarla un poco más…» dice Emma besándola en el cuello.

«Emma, para» dice la reina riendo.

Pero la rubia no la escucha, y comienza a bajar sus besos hacia sus pechos. Posa sus labios por toda la piel de estos, menos en los duros y sensibles pezones de Regina, haciéndola gemir de placer y de frustración. Ella se dobla cuando se compañera toma finalmente uno en su boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo sensualmente

«Emma…Alguien podría…entrar»

«Si supieras hasta qué punto me da igual. ¿A menos que estés muy débil? » dice Emma con la voz grave por la excitación, continuando su descenso por el cuerpo de su compañera.

«No, no me siento demasiado débil, pero Emma, no sería…razona…ahhhh» Regina no puede evitar gritar cuando siente la boca en su sexo, y la lengua que se abre paso entre sus labios para alcanzar su clítoris. Ya no puede construir el menor pensamiento y gime curvando su cuerpo para acentuar las caricias íntimas. Desliza sus manos por la cabellera de su compañera, pidiendo, silenciosamente, más.

«Ohhhhh Emma, yo….ahhhhh, es…ahhhh»

La  princesa sonríe y continua lamiéndola, orgullosa del efecto que ella producía y de la incapacidad de la morena para expresarse y reflexionar. Todos sus gestos eran una dulzura para despertar lentamente su cuerpo al placer. Emma es totalmente inconsciente de la llegada inminente de su madre a la habitación.

Snow está decidida a ordenar a su hija que entre en razón y cuando llega delante de la puerta, escucha los gemidos que salen de la habitación. Nota la cólera y la indignación ascender en ella y abre lentamente la puerta para no ser escuchada. Se queda parada al ver a Regina, con los ojos cerrados, abandonada al placer, y el  bulto bajo las sábanas da a entender que su propia hija maniobraba entre las piernas de la reina. Ve que Regina alcanza el clímax gritando el nombre de la princesa que saca su cabeza para ir a besarla, con las marcas de la excitación de la morena brillando alrededor de su boca que se estiraba en una inmensa sonrisa. La sangre de Snow se revuelve y hace un movimiento para entrar cuando se siente tirada hacia atrás violentamente.

«¿Qué…David?»

«Snow,  ¿a qué estás jugando?»

«Tengo que separarlas, tengo que salvar a Emma. Has visto lo que la reina la obliga a hacer»

«Snow…Sabes perfectamente que ella no la obliga a hacer nada.  También para mí es difícil pensar en lo que acaba de pasar en esa habitación, pero no por las mismas razones que para ti. A mí me duele porque mi bebé se ha transformado en adulta, ya no es una niña inocente. Estoy un poco perdido por su elección de pareja, tanto por la identidad como por el sexo de esta, pero me doy cuenta de que ella hace feliz a Emma y que ha cambiado. Obstinarse en separarlas las va a volver desgraciadas y nosotros vamos a perder a nuestra hija. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para oponernos al amor verdadero cuando se presenta? Snow, abre los ojos, deja esta locura, ya no te reconozco»

La reina se funde en lágrimas «Tengo miedo de que mi bebé sufra, la sombra es, la sombra…»

«Snow, ¿aún no has comprendido que eres tú la sombra de la profecía?»

Él continúa ante los ojos desorbitados de su mujer

«”El  amor verdadero que no se imagina” es el de ellas, porque son dos mujeres y porque es Regina.  “La sombra” eres tú porque desde el comienzo te has opuesto a ellas y buscas casar a Emma por la fuerza, pero lo que no comprendes es el que término “unión” no hace referencia a un matrimonio, sino al acto entre ellas dos. Por esa unión, ellas han concretizado y reforzado su amor, ellas han podido impedir todo matrimonio forzado. “La sombra se debilita” porque la situación me ha hecho abrir los ojos ante tu locura y mi cobardía, y yo ya no te dejaré actuar Snow. Te amo, pero ¿dónde está la mujer con la que me casé’ ¿La embajadora del amor verdadero? De momento,  somos nosotros quienes la hacemos sufrir Snow, y tú debes comprender que también Regina tiene derecho a su final feliz»

«Emma no me perdonará jamás. Quisiera que nunca se hubiesen encontrado y que mantuviera la idea de encontrar una marido entre los hijos de…»

«Es  ahí donde te equivocas, mi amor. Esa nunca fue su idea, sino la nuestra, Emma siempre ha dicho que ella no deseaba casarse, nunca nos lo ha ocultado y somos nosotros quienes nos empeñamos. Ella no quería encadenarse a nadie y ser libre y mírala ahora, dispuesta a dar su vida por Regina, ella es a la que esperaba. Debemos aceptar su elección y dar una oportunidad a Regina»

«Es difícil»

«Lo sé, pero lo lograrás, ya verás. Y un día estarás feliz por ellas»

«Emma ya no me querrá en su vida»

«Le  va a costar porque lo que le has hecho sufrir es grave, pero dale tiempo, ella quizás lo supere»

En ese momento, Emma y Regina salen de la habitación y se encuentran cara a cara con la pareja.

«Madre…» dice Emma fríamente pasando su brazo por la cintura de Regina.

«Emma…yo…estoy… lo siento mu…»

«No, no digas nada, es mejor, es demasiado pronto para escuchar tus excusas, aunque me tranquiliza el hecho de que quieras presentármelas. Papá, Regina y yo vamos a tomar el aire, ¿podríamos hablar después?»

«Sí, por supuesto. Venid a mi despacho al regreso, tengo trabajo que hacer»

«Perfecto»

Emma sostiene a Regina, que todavía está muy débil y Snow se da cuenta de la delgadez de su hija.

 

«¿De qué quieres hablarme?» pregunta David al verlas entrar dos horas más tarde.

«De la organización de la partida»

«Por supuesto…¿Qué tienes previsto? O más bien, ¿cuándo tenéis previsto volver al Reino oscuro?»

«Mañana por la mañana, he ordenado hacer mis maletas y Ruby se vendrá con nosotras. Su vida está allá»

«Me parece lógico»

«Papá, desearía saber cómo te sientes con todo esto, con mi relación con Regina fuera del matrimonio»

«Honestamente, siento pena, eres mi hija, eres una princesa y te has entregado antes de la noche de bodas, pero sé, igualmente, que estas tradiciones son antiguas y destinadas a cambiar. Todo lo que cuenta ahora es que seas feliz»

«Lo soy con Regina, papá, lo soy de verdad»

«Entonces, me acostumbraré al resto Emma. Tenéis mi bendición, si es que vale algo.  Yo sé que hecho demostración de una cobardía imperdonable, no sé cómo hacerme perdonar»

«Esto vale mucho papá, representa mucho para mí. Te quiero a pesar de los errores y quiero ahora avanzar. No digo que vaya a olvidar todo, pero quiero a mi familia en mi vida, aunque con mamá voy a necesitar más tiempo» dice Emma abrazando a su padre.

«Comprendo, has madurado tanto, no me había dado cuenta de que ya eras una mujer. Si me lo permites, me gustaría hablar a solas con Regina»

Emma mira a Regina que asiente, a pesar de los repentinos nervios, y los deja solos.

«Así que amáis a mi hija»

«Mucho más que a Daniel, David, mucho más»

«¿Hasta ese punto?»

«Es una avalancha de sentimientos tan…es tan… no encuentro las palabras para expresar cuánto la amo. Ella  es mi todo, mi universo, es el oxígeno que me mantiene con vida y el sol que me calienta. David, ella es tan perfecta, tan amable, tan inteligente, tan soñadora y traviesa, tiene tal alegría de vivir y una curiosidad por todo, se maravilla de todo y cuando eso pasa mi corazón se estrecha y se funde de amor por ella. Yo la amo tanto David. Y su belleza, oh David, ella tan bella, yo…»

Regina se da cuenta del estado en que está al hablar de Emma y se calla al sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas, consciente de la mirada sorprendida y tierna del príncipe Charmant.

«Ahora estoy seguro» dice él dulcemente

«¿De qué?»

«De que sois su final feliz y ella el vuestro. Antes de vos, ella no era la joven feliz y risueña que acabáis de describir. Pensábamos quererla y protegerla, pero solo la encerramos y la atosigamos. Gracias por haber visto toda esa belleza latente en ella y por haberla despertado, gracias por amar a mi hija de una manera tan profunda. Cuidad de ella, es lo más querido en nuestros corazones, tanto para su madre como para mí»

«La protegeré siempre David, y la amaré siempre. No tenéis que temer por ella estando conmigo, preferiría morir ante de que le ocurriese algo. No sé cómo probarlo»

«No tenéis nada que probar conmigo, Regina. Os acojo ya con alegría en mi familia. Mi pueblo sin embargo está muy apegado a su princesa y  no os ve cómo yo os veo ahora»

«Lo sé, quizás queden momentos difíciles que superar, pero sé que Emma y yo los afrontaremos juntas, porque lo más duro ya ha quedado detrás»

 


	12. Beso de Amor Verdadero

 

Esa misma noche, Emma anuncia su relación con la reina y su marcha inminente al Reino oscuro. Numerosas protestas se hicieron eco en la muchedumbre.

«¿Cómo estar seguro que vos sois su verdadero amor, nuestra princesa es pura e inocente y vos…?»

«Pensad bien lo que vais a decir, porque habláis de la mujer que amo» le interrumpe Emma «Estoy agradecida a mi pueblo por el amor que me profesa y yo también les tengo un gran amor. Es por eso que espero que sepáis ver mi felicidad y aceptarla. Sé que me arriesgo a perder la confianza y el cariño de algunos y esa posibilidad me entristece enormemente, pero yo elijo el amor, estéis a mi lado o en mi contra»

«Pero princesa, se trata de la Evil Queen, seguramente estáis bajo un encantamiento o…»

«Leroy, por favor, sois amigo de madre y os conozco desde siempre, confiad en mí, ¿tenéis verdaderamente la impresión de que estoy bajo los efectos de un hechizo?» dice ella amablemente.

«En realidad no, princesa,  pero no podéis impedirnos que nos preocupemos por vos cuando vemos quién está a vuestra derecha»

«Lo sé…Pero es mi decisión, y yo no arriesgo nada a parte de la felicidad»

«Si al menos pudiéramos estar seguros de que es vuestro amor verdadero»

«Existe un hechizo» dice de repente el hada azul en medio de la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo se gira hacia ella «Existe un hechizo conocido únicamente por las hadas que permite revelar al verdadero amor. Es un hechizo complejo y poderoso que necesita mucha energía por parte de quien lo lanza y de quien lo recibe. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo»

«Yo también» dice Regina

«No, Gina, tú todavía estás débil»

«Notablemente menos débil que tú, he recobrado fuerzas, mientras que tú estás aún muy delgada y debilitada por todo lo que has sufrido Emma»

«Gina, yo…»

«Déjame hacerlo, ellos verán que yo actúo de buena fe cuando clamo mi amor por ti»

«Perfecto»

El hada azul se acerca a Regina y la apunta con la varita, y comienza a moverla hábilmente alrededor de la reina que se encuentra rápidamente rodeada de filamentos de luz azul. El hada murmura palabras en otra lengua, y su voz es cada vez más débil. Hace un último movimiento y cae agotada. Por su parte, Regina está prisionera entre esos filamentos que penetran en ella. Abre la boca para gritar, pero retiene el sonido delante de la asamblea. Se mantiene digna, pero todo el mundo puede ver el dolor que la traspasa y la fuerza que despliega para mantenerse orgullosa.

Al  cabo de un momento, las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas, debidas a sus padecimientos físicos. Su cuerpo se eleva un metro y comienza a convulsionar violentamente.

«Emma» murmura en su agonía y la luz emana de su cuerpo envolviendo toda la sala. Ella grita, un grito desgarrador, penetrante, revelador de un dolor insostenible. Emma llora sin saber qué hacer y cuando ve que la luz se debilita, se precipita hace el cuerpo de su compañera que cae pesadamente al suelo.

«¡PARA!» la detiene el hada azul «Ahora y hasta su despertar, solo su amor verdadero puede tocarla, ha caído en un coma mágico. Solo un beso de su verdadero amor puede romper la maldición. Para probar mis palabras, desearía que cualquiera intentara tocarla»

David se aproxima dulcemente y apoya su mano sobre su hombro, el cuerpo inconsciente de la reina se arquea, sus ojos se abren y su rostro expresa su dolor. David es lanzado al otro lado de la sala y Regina vuelve a caer en el coma. Un guardia de la asamblea hace lo mismo. Ese hombre con un aspecto depredador se aprovecha del estado de la reina para intentar poner su mano sobre su pecho. Tiene la misma suerte que su rey, Regina despertándose y recayendo en el coma. Otras personas se acercan, pero Emma se interpone.

«Dejadla, no os acerquéis. Vos…» dice girándose hacia el guardia mareado «Os habéis atrevido a tocarla con malas intenciones, que lo encierren. Ordeno que lo arresten en seguida, decidiremos qué hacer con él en otro momento»

Inmediatamente dos guardias fieles a la princesa se hacen cargo de él y se lo llevan.

Emma se gira hacia Regina y acaricia sus cabellos. Todo el mundo mantiene su respiración al ver que ella puede tocarla sin que nada suceda. Se inclina suavemente sobre ella y después de murmurarle al oído “te amo”, la besa con ternura.

Una ola de luz se deprende de ellas y se propaga, traspasando los límites del castillo y del reino. Regina abre despacio los ojos y sonríe débilmente antes de reunir sus últimas fuerzas para elevar su busto y pasar su brazo alrededor de la rubia para atraerla y besarla. Lame los labios de la princesa y gime cuando puede descubrirla, saborearla como si fuera la primera vez. Se besan, inconscientes de su público, obnubiladas por la oficialización de lo que ellas ya sabían, su verdadero amor.

Emma siente que Regina se desmaya en sus brazos, al límite de sus fuerzas. La estrecha contra ella y toma la mano de su padre que se acerca.  La coloca sobre el hombro de Regina y nada sucede. Aparentemente, autorizado por Emma, el contacto es posible.

David toma a la reina en sus brazos y Emma sonríe al ver que él de forma natural la lleva a su habitación. La tiende en la cama y las deja a solas. Emma se acurruca a su espalda y la estrecha contra ella. La escuchaba respirar tranquilamente desde hacía dos horas, cuando un ligero golpe en la puerta la hace salir de su contemplación.

Se levanta y descubre a su madre que nerviosamente pasaba de un piel  al otro.

«Hey, eh, Emma… ¿cómo está Regina?»

«Bien, está agotada, pero ahora duerme»

Se quedan un momento sin decir nada cuando Emma rompe el silencio secamente

«¿Venías por alguna razón?»

Los ojos de Snow se llenan de lágrimas ante la mirada y el tono de su hija, pero ella se las traga para aparentar estar bien.

«Yo…yo te he traído mantas y ropa de noche para ella, son las suyas, las he encontrado en su antigua habitación, la de tu abuelo. Os he hecho sopa y un pastel» dice ella dejando todo y saliendo rápidamente

«Mamá» la para Emma

Snow no pasa por alto cómo la ha llamado “mamá” y no “madre”

«Sí…» dice con esperanza

«Voy a necesitar tiempo…Comprendes…Mucho tiempo… Pero Regina piensa que no debo arrancarte de mi vida, porque eres mi madre y tus actos no deben hacerme olvidar el amor que me tienes, ella dice que…»

«¿Regina me defiende?» pregunta Snow incrédula.

«Sí…Ella dice que una madre es valiosa cuando nos quiere y que tus últimos actos no son lo que tú eres. Está convencida que tu entrarás en razón y aunque no aceptes nuestro amor, vas a dejar la locura que te envuelve. Y yo seré infeliz sin mi madre, así que yo no debo enfadarme y esperar que tú calmes la rabia que te corroe»

«Yo no…entiendo…su comprensión…»

«Yo tampoco, pero ella dice que te conoce y que sabe que abrirás los ojos al amor que nos une. Que en ese momento, pondrás lo mejor de ti para aceptarlo, aunque te cueste. Creía que se equivocaba, pero quizás no, si estás aquí con ropa para ella, es que intentas aceptarlo»

«Oh, sí Emma, te prometo que lo estoy intentando y sé que lo lograré  con el tiempo»

«Lo sé mamá, por el contrario…» dice ella devolviéndole la ropa «sé que Regina preferiría no volver a ver estos camisones»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Sabes lo que el abuelo la hizo sufrir?»

Snow baja la mirada «Sí…Tu padre y yo hemos tenido una muy larga conversación. Gracias a él, finalmente he abierto los ojos. Y comprendo mejor algunas cosas, debo confesar que la información me pesa y no comprendo a mi padre ni sus actos. Jamás podré perdonarle tales actos.  Fui en verdad una ingenua»

«Entonces comprenderás que estos camisones no son apropiados porque él se los hacía poner durante esos infames momentos. Así que va a ser mejor no dárselos»

Snow los tira rápidamente al fuego al tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de decir su hija.

«Emma, ¿sabes tú…sabes tú si él fue…muy cruel con ella? Más aun del hecho de …de obligarla a…»

«Mamá, Regina siempre te ocultó la verdad para que tú no sufrieras y mantuvieras tu inocencia, ¿estás segura de querer conocer toda la verdad?»

«Sí. Era mi padre, siempre me enseñó lo que era el bien y el mal. Además eso forma parte de mi pasado, de mi historia.  Necesito saber. Después de todo lo que le he hecho ya también  a Regina necesito comprenderla»

«Ven a sentarte» dice Regina haciendo que las dos mujeres se sobresalten.

«¿Te has despertado?» dice Emma sonriendo y precipitándose a su cabecera.

«Ah, no, no, aún duermo» bromea Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Emma sonríe con una mueca enfurruñada y le acaricia su mejilla.

«Sí, estoy bien Emma, mi amor. Mi verdadero amor»

Emma la besa tierna y castamente y Regina se da cuenta de que Snow parece incómoda, pero acepta la situación.

La reina blanca se sienta y escucha a su antigua madrastra explicarle que su marido la violaba. Emma se da cuenta inmediatamente de que Regina minimizaba los hechos e incluso Snow lo percibe.

«Regina, quisiera la verdad, ya no soy una niña, ya no tienes que protegerme»

«Es el pasado Snow»

«¿Te violaba a menudo?»

«Sí»

«Todas las marcas, los moratones, los ojos negros…»

«Era él»

«¿Y psicológicamente?»

«Snow, esta conversación es dañina»

«Por favor Regina»

«Me torturaba, gritaba el nombre de tu madre mientras me violaba, me reprochaba sus miserias, criticaba todo, mientras continuaba utilizando mi cuerpo, me menospreciaba durante el acto porque eso le excitaba, ¿es eso lo que quieres saber Snow?»

Emma toma a su compañera entre los brazos cuando esta comienza a llorar y Snow tiene la mano sobre su boca y la respiración irregular.

Snow se excusa y se marcha. Emma abraza y mima  a la reina para hacer desaparecer esos horrendos recuerdos.

«Emma, te necesito» suspira la reina al cabo de un momento.

«Gina, estás aún débil, yo…»

Regina la calla besándola

«Emma, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor y tomarme mi tiempo para ello, tengo ganas de descubrirte y de volverte loca de placer. ¿Estás segura de querer discutir? Te amo, eres mi vida, alejas mis malos recuerdos y te necesito, te deseo tanto»

La joven princesa la besa apasionadamente y deja que la desvista. Sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo al ver que la reina también está  completamente desnuda. Regina besa, lame y succiona sus pechos con lentitud antes de descender sus besos a su ombligo. Ella lo cosquillea con su lengua antes de continuar su exploración.

Acaricia sus muslos y separa suavemente sus piernas para dejar al descubierto su sexo reluciente de deseo. Gime al sentir el embriagante aroma de su compañera y pasa su lengua entre sus labios hinchados. Emma suspira y eleva las caderas para profundizar el  contacto, pero su compañera se lo impide.

«Paciencia Emma, déjame descubrirte»

Emma gruñe ante el ronroneo de Regina. La reina desliza dos dedos entre sus labios y los separa para exponer un poco más  a la rubia. Con su otra mano, toma su clítoris con dos dedos y comienza a moverlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo estrechándolo y amasándolo. Emma gime antes estas nuevas sensaciones. Se muerde el labio cuando nota que Emma cambia de zona y comienza a acariciar el espacio entre su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina.

«Tu piel es tan dulce»

«¡Oh Gina, es tan bueno!» gime Emma.

Regina sonríe y atrapa su clítoris entre los labios de la rubia. Así atrapado, ella lo masajea de diversas maneras y Emma gime más y más. Regina no se dejaba ninguna zona, todas las descubría. Lo hace todo, da golpecitos sobres su sexo, acto que ella percibe muy eficaz sobre su compañera. Pellizca su clítoris, acaricia sus labios y la entrada de su vagina. Más se afanaba, más el deseo de la  rubia se derramaba entre sus piernas. No era sino una muñeca de trapo jadeante y gimiente bajo ella.

«Gina…» suplica

«Estás temblando, mi Emma» dice Regina en un suspiro

«Me vuelves loca» gime la princesa

La morena pasa su lengua a lo largo de su sexo y gime

«Amo tu sabor» murmura antes de volver a darle golpes con la lengua

Al escucharla, Emma siente una ola de placer recorrerla como una descarga eléctrica y de un golpe se arquea.

La reina acaricia su vientre para calmarla, y la penetra con dos dedos, siempre decida a continuar su exploración. Los gira suavemente en todos los sentidos, insistiendo en aquellos movimientos que despiertan más reacciones en la rubia

«¡Oh Gina, piedad!» dice Emma al límite, es tan fuerte su necesidad de correrse.

Regina decide calmarla y pone su boca sobre su clítoris y continúa penetrándola con dos dedos. Emma grita cuando su compañera empieza a succionarla de una manera completamente nueva. Ella aspiraba por encima, chupándola literalmente, haciendo ligeros movimientos con la cabeza que Emma los cree parecidos a los de una felación. A la vez, ha orientado sus dedos en su vagina para, en cada bombeo, presionar el punto sensible que la volvía loca.

Emma se pone a gemir cada vez más, tiene las uñas hundidas en las sábanas y sus falanges están blancas de tan fuerte que las apretaba. Eleva sus caderas inconscientemente y comienza a temblar violentamente. Explota cuando el orgasmo la golpea, eyaculando por primera vez en su vida. No se ha dado cuenta de que ha gritado “Oh Regina te amo” tres veces, cada vez más fuerte con las olas de su orgasmo y cuando comienza a descender, se desmaya con una sonrisa en los labios.

Regina debe limpiarse la cara, no se esperaba tal reacción de su compañera. Pero entre su eyaculación y su desmayo, la reina siente un gran orgullo. Toma a Emma entre sus brazos y se acurruca detrás de ella. Intenta ignorar su propia excitación, pero  todo su cuerpo gritaba para ser liberado de esa tensión. No pudiendo más, se levanta y se dirige a la ducha. Deja correr el agua y desciende su mano para comenzar a masturbarse suavemente. Tiene una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra abierta entre sus piernas. Se sobresalta al sentir una mano agarrar la suya y tomar su lugar y ve en seguida el rostro de su rubia presionar en su cuello. Emma hunde dos dedos en ella y la lleva rápidamente al orgasmo. Sujeta  a la reina que ya no se mantenía sobre  sus piernas y suspira.

«Perdón, Gina, me desmayé, fue tan bueno, y te dejé plantada»

«No me pidas perdón por eso, no te imaginas lo que significa para mí ver que te satisfago hasta ese punto»

«¿Hasta el punto de desmayarme?»

«No que…»

«¿Qué?» dice Emma rodeando a Regina con sus brazos

«¿No lo has sentido?»

«¿Sentir qué?»

«Has eyaculado Emma»

La princesa abre los ojos desorbitadamente buscando recordar esas sensaciones

«¿Era eso ese sentimiento de explosión como nunca?»

«Sí»

«Y tú…ha ido…»

«A mi boca y sobre mi cara»

«Oh Dios mío, lo siento»

«Emma…He adorado hacerte eso, y solo deseo ardientemente una cosa, que tu vuelvas a explotar de ese modo sobre mí gracias a mí»

Emma se enrojece y Reina la besa apasionadamente

«Te amo tanto princesa»

«Yo también te amo mi reina»

Emma la empuja hacia la cama, indiferente al agua que escurría por todos lados. Deja a Regina empujarla sobre la cama y se lame los labios al verla separarle las piernas y colocarse entre ellas. Pasa sus piernas por las de ella y pegan sus sexos. Las dos mujeres gimen ante el contacto y comienzan rápidamente a frotarse una contra la otra. Emma se endereza para presionar su cuerpo y se acarician, se besan, sin dejar esa fricción deliciosa que las lleva poco a poco al límite del abismo. Regina se corre primero y al sentir su excitación derramarse sobre su sexo, Emma también es presa de un fuerte orgasmo. Emma ya no tiene fuerzas y Regina la sostiene moviéndose aún para prolongar su orgasmo al máximo. Se deja caer a continuación y la rubia se desmaya de nuevo. Regina sonríe, orgullosa y feliz, y se duerme pegada a ella, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

Cando Emma se despierta, lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es del vacío a su lado. Se levanta confusa y ve un papel sobre el escritorio.

_Emma_

_He ido a ocuparme de algunos detalles de nuestra partida. Te he dejado dormir, estabas tan en paz que no tuve corazón para despertarte. Ruby te espera para preparar tus maletas._

_Te amo_

_Regina_

Emma sale corriendo hacia la habitación de su sirvienta y salta sobre su cama.

«Ah, ya estás despierta princesa, ya me disponía a pegarte para sacarte de tu coma. Tenemos que hacer todas las maletas, sígueme»

Emma obedece y la ayuda a embalar decidiendo qué se llevan. Ella se sienta sobre su cama e invita a Ruby a hacer lo mismo.

«¿Qué  es esa cosa que quieres contarme desesperadamente en vista de esos ojos de búho con los que me miras desde hace rato?»

«Me ha sucedido algo de locos con Regina»

«¿Es sexual?»

Emma enrojece y asiente

«Venga Emma, puedes contarme, no te avergüences, hace falta mucho para sorprenderme, siéntete libre para decir lo que quieras»

«Me desmayé…después…del orgasmo»

«Wooww, se le da bien. ¿Hizo ella algo nuevo?»

«Ohlala, Ruby, hizo tantas cosas nuevas, ella ha … es como si descubriera mi cuerpo, lo testara, lo amoldara, estaba perfectamente a la escucha de mis reacciones»

«Eso es perfecto»

«Pero, no es todo»

«Cuenta» dice Ruby sonriendo

«Yo…¿ya te ha pasado…eyacular?»

«¡NOOOOO!, ¿te ha hecho eyacular?»

«Sí, fue una sensación increíble, un orgasmo…demencial»

«Lo puedo imaginar. A mí solo me ha ocurrido una vez»

«Es de locos ¿no?»

«Sí, son los mejores orgasmos. Por lo menos, el mío no lo he podido olvidar. Y si además te has desmayado, imagino la fuerza del tuyo»

«¿Fue con Aneck el tuyo, eh?»

«Tú qué crees…»dice la loba sonriendo bobaliconamente, confirmando a la princesa sus sospechas.

«Pero…me pregunto si yo le doy tanto placer»

«Estoy segura Emma, y además, las dos sois novatas con las mujeres, ten confianza en ti misma»

«No deseo decepcionarla»

«Ella tenía el mismo miedo antes de vuestra primera vez»

«¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Porque vino a verme»

«Oh, Ruby, la amo tanto»

«Lo sé princesa»

«Y además vas a encontrarte con Aneck y llevar a término tu embarazo junto a él» dice Emma mirando el vientre de su amiga que ya comenzaba a redondearse.

Ruby lo acaricia suspirando de felicidad

«Estoy ansiosa por estar entre sus brazos. Estoy feliz de que nos vayamos, sois tan hermosas y estáis tan relajadas las dos juntas, sin que os juzguen. Su pueblo es mucho más tolerante»

«También lo creo, pienso que vamos a poder mostrarnos sin temores a partir de ahora»

«También yo lo deseo» dice Regina entrando en la habitación.

 


	13. El regreso

 

Se marchan al mediodía hacia el Reino oscuro. Al acercarse al pueblo, Ruby se pone a patalear de impaciencia, refunfuñando sobre el cochero que según ella no iba lo suficientemente deprisa.

«Ruby, deja de meterte con ese pobre hombre, está a punto de estallar» dice Regina escuchándolo resoplar de fastidio

«No es mi culpa si es lento»

«Los caballos han hecho una pesado camino, tiene razón en no forzarlos más. Relájate, llegaremos pronto y verás a tu Aneck»

«Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú llevas con Emma desde hace varios días»

La reina sonríe y besa la frente de su compañera que dormía junto a ella.  Emma lucha para no despertarse y hunde su rostro en el cuello de la morena  donde comienza a depositar suaves besos.

«Despierta mi amor» le murmura Regina. Siente que la princesa comenzaba a acariciarle el vientre y mira a Ruby que sonreía divertida

«Tengo la impresión de que cree que está sola contigo»

«Corazón, despiértate, estamos en el carruaje…con Ruby»

Emma abre los ojos y mira en dirección a la loba. Sonríe turbada y se sienta al lado de Regina tomándola de la mano. Inmediatamente, la reina entrelaza sus dedos  y deposita un beso sobre su mejilla. Al ver eso, Ruby resopla de frustración, tanto está tardando en ver a su prometido.

Entrado en el pueblo, ella está insoportable, ha atosigado tanto al cochero que consigue que este pase primero por casa de Aneck. Al acercarse a la panadería, saca la cabeza por la ventanilla y grita el nombre de su amante. En los segundos siguientes, el joven sale de su casa y recibe en sus brazos a la loba que había saltado del carruaje en marcha.

Se besan apasionadamente y Aneck deja sus labios para arrodillarse delante de ella. La estrecha contra él y levanta su corpiño para besar su vientre. Vuelve a subir para besarla otra vez más ardientemente y la levanta. Ruby entrelaza sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se deja llevar a la panadería

Regina y Emma ríen saliendo del carruaje para bajar las maletas de la loba

«Bueno, creo que vamos a dejarlos» dice Regina atrapando la camisa desgarrada de Aneck, tirada en el suelo.

«Creo que es mejor, sí» responde Emma mostrando el corpiño y el sujetador de Ruby que había encontrado sobre el mostrador.

Se disponen a salir cuando escuchan ruidosos gemidos salir de la habitación. Estallan en una carcajada mientras salen y se dirigen tranquilamente al palacio.

Al día siguiente, Regina organiza una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de Emma y anunciar oficialmente su amor. Naturalmente, Emma había subido a su habitación, no siguiendo a la reina a la suya. Regina la mira extrañada, sorprendida por la discreción repentina de la princesa.

«¿Deseas…dormir…aquí?» pregunta ella tímidamente pasando su cabeza por la puerta

«Yo…no sé…Tengo miedo»

«¿De qué?» dice la reina sentándose en la cama

«Que todo esto se nos escape entre los dedos, he deseado tanto, he esperado tanto regresar,  poder ser libre para amarte… Ahora que estoy aquí, tengo la impresión de que es un espejismo y que me voy a despertar, más sola que nunca»

«No es un espejismo, estoy aquí, nunca más te dejaré» le dice agarrándola de la mano

«¿Solamente tú y yo?»

«Solamente tú y yo»

Emma la atrae hacia ella y Regina se desliza bajo el edredón, acurrucándose junto a ella. Apoya su cabeza en su torso y desliza su mano por su vientre. La reina suspira de placer al sentir los dedos de su amante acariciar su hombro. La princesa la detiene sin embargo cuando la morena intenta desvestirla

«Gina, no, por favor»

«Disculpa» dice ella deteniéndose «Solo quería sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío»

«Estoy horrible»

«¿Por qué  dices eso?»

«Mi cuerpo, parezco un esqueleto»

«Pero ya hemos hecho el amor y me has dejado»

«Lo sé Gina, pero…Estaba feliz de volver a verte, pero después tomé verdaderamente consciencia de mi estado, he perdido tanto peso. ¿Cómo puedes desearme? Me lo pregunto desde que esta mañana vi en el espejo hasta qué punto mi piel se pega a mis huesos. No quiero que te sientas obligada a tocar esto»

«Emma, estás enferma, pronto recuperarás el peso de antes. Eres hermosa, la más hermosa»

Regina se arrodilla entes sus piernas y le quita la camisa antes de mirar su pecho. Emma asiente dulcemente y la deja quitarle la ropa. La  reina hace lo mismo con su pantalón y se toma tiempo para mirarla, totalmente desnuda. Se da cuenta de que su compañera ha vuelto la mirada, avergonzada de su estado. Se inclina sobre ella y le gira el rostro para que la mire.

«Tu alma me ha robado el corazón y tu belleza me ha robado la respiración Emma. Eres hermosa, tan hermosa que me duele» dice llevando su puño a su corazón

Ella roza sus prominentes costillas  con un gesto tan tierno e íntimo que la princesa siente desbocarse su corazón en su pecho. Regina la mira con tanto amor, que no puede impedir que sus lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas. La reina desciende sus manos para colocarlas sobre las caderas donde la piel se pegaba a los huesos.

«Sí, estás delgada, pero es pasajero, no te avergüences de tu apariencia, siempre serás  perfecta a mis ojos»

Se inclina pasa besar su vientre, pero se detiene a pocos milímetros de su cuerpo. Inhala el aroma y sopla dulcemente, sus cabellos cosquillean la piel sensible. Emma tiembla y la reina puede ver cómo su vello se eriza bajo esas caricias. La joven princesa no puede reprimirse y comienza a moverse, completamente arrebatada por la intensidad de las caricias que le ofrecía su amante. Jadea al notar sus labios húmedos posarse encima de su ombligo aumentando sus temblores.

«Gina…»gime ella «Quiero sentir tu piel»

El corazón de la reina se funde al escuchar la inseguridad en su voz. Se desviste y se enrosca a ella, entrelazando sensualmente sus cuerpos. La estrecha a su cuerpo y la deja dormir al abrigo de sus brazos.

Regina estaba al completo servicio de su compañera, la ayudaba a lavarse, le preparaba la comida que le llevaba a la habitación. La tomaba todos los días en sus brazos y la mimaba a lo largo de la noche. La obligaba a caminar para tomar el aire y Emma iba restableciéndose bastante rápido. Cada día paseaban por los jardines de palacio, dadas de la mano, bajo la mirada enternecida del pueblo del Reino oscuro. Se contaban sus historias y visitaban a menudo a Ruby que se arrullaba en los brazos de su lobo.

Transcurren cinco meses de esa manera, cinco meses de felicidad, de amor y de dulzura. Emma recuperaba progresivamente su antiguo peso y su salud. El pueblo de Regina acepta su amor y ellas pueden vivirlo sin restricciones. El sexo no pierde intensidad con el tiempo, Emma tiene incluso la sensación de que es todo lo contrario.  Se atreven a confesarse sus fantasías y a realizarlas la una por la otra, aunque  quedaba una que la princesa no se atrevía a confesar.

Una mañana, Regina pretexta tener trabajo y se teletransporta junto con Ruby al Reino blanco en el que ahora era libre de usar su magia. Pide una audiencia con la pareja real y espera nerviosamente a que esta acepte.

«No te angusties» die Ruby tomándola de la mano

«Es más fuerte que yo, tengo tan poca confianza en mi capacidad de mantenerme calma»

«Snow no se permitirá  hacer nada»

«Quizás, pero yo aún no le he perdonado todo lo que hizo a Emma»

«Lo sé Regina. Pero piensa en la vida que tenéis ahora, ella no vale la pena»

«¿Sigues en contacto con ellos? Sé que Emma solo acepta responder las cartas de su padre desde hace una semana y ella está al corriente de que yo misma le doy noticias»

«No, te confieso que he estado más preocupada en la organización de mi boda y en mi embarazo» dice Ruby acariciando su redondeado vientre.

Regina ríe y posa sus manos sobre el vientre de su amiga antes de acercarse y hablarle al bebé.

« Tu madrina Emma y yo estamos ansiosas de verte y de poder  malcriarte y mimarte cada vez que podamos robarte a tus padres. Solo quedan dos meses, dos cortos meses y veremos tu pequeñita carita de lobita, pequeña princesa»

Ruby no puede dejar de reír ante esa visión surrealista. La Evil Queen que hacía carantoñas a su vientre de futura mamá, impaciente por cuidar al bebé que iba a venir.

«¿Y Emma y tú?»

«¿Qué pasa con Emma y conmigo?»

«¿Para cuándo el bebé? No os doy prisa, pero me gustaría que no hubiera mucha diferencia de edad entre nuestros hijos»

La reina se disponía a contestar cuando la puerta se abre al vuelo

«Buenos días Regina, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Cómo está Emma?» dice David en cuanto entra.

«Bien David, Emma está muy bien. Como os decía en mi última carta, ha recobrado su anterior peso, ha recobrado fuerzas y ya no sufre ninguna carencia. Creo sinceramente que ella es feliz y todo va bien»

«Qué placer escuchar eso. Gracias a vos por escribirnos regularmente como lo habéis hecho. Y según la carta que ella me ha escrito, está feliz con vos, de eso no hay ninguna duda»

«Gracias, y es normal David que te dé noticias, Emma comprende por qué lo hago» dice la reina, no si lanzar una mirada asesina a Snow que se da cuenta de la manera en que únicamente se dirige a su marido.

«¿Ella lo sabe?»

«Sí, yo no lo escondo nada, Snow» responde Regina con un aire altanero

«No lo ponemos en duda» dice rápidamente David cortando las ganas de su mujer de continuar «¿Por qué habéis venido Regina?» añade él amablemente

«Entonces, ¿es cierto que estás embarazada?» interrumpe Snow al darse cuenta finalmente de la presencia de Ruby.

«Sí, como puedes ver»

«Tenía mis dudas antes de que partieses, pero como no me decías nada, supuse que me lo estaba imaginando al ver tu vientre abultarse un poco»

«Sí, sí, viste bien, estoy embarazada»

«Pero, Ruby, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Y de quién? ¿Desde cuánto tiempo exactamente? ¿Vas a volver aquí para vivir con el padre?»

«Estoy embarazada casi de ocho meses, el padre se llama Aneck, es un hombre lobo, es panadero en el Reino oscuro. Nos prometimos el día en que Emma y yo tuvimos que venir obligadas al Reino blanco. Nos hemos casado hace tres semanas. No te dije nada porque no íbamos a hacer como si te interesara, Snow»

«Ruby, eres mi mejor amiga, claro que me interesa»

«Snow, ya no estoy dispuesta a fingir. Tu hija sufría, se deterioraba, hice de todo para que abrieras los ojos y nunca me escuchaste o consideraste. Quizás hayas tomado consciencia de tus errores, pero eso no borra lo que ha pasado y no estoy preparada» dice ella antes de dirigirse a David «David, me hubiera gustado invitarte a mi boda, pero me dije que era muy pronto para Emma, espero que lo comprendas»

«Perfectamente. Me doy cuenta de que Emma necesita todavía tiempo, estoy muy feliz de que me escriba y espero que a su ritmo nos acepte de nuevo en su vida»

«Será más fácil con unos que con otros» no puede evitar lanzar Regina con un aire burlón. «¿Qué?» susurra ante la mirada de Ruby.

«Mira David, ella disfruta de la situación»

«Y puede permitírselo, porque nunca ha querido esto, solo nosotros somos los culpables»  dice el rey con un tono áspero.

El inmediato silencio de la reina blanca y su semblante culpable hace comprender a las dos mujeres que Charmant ya no es un marido sometido a su mujer. Y que él por fin había retomado las riendas con la esperanza de salvar su matrimonio y sobre todo a su mujer de la locura que la había poseído.

«Yo  no disfruto, yo te detesto, Snow y estoy lejos de cambiar ante los últimos acontecimientos. Pero eres la madre de la mujer que amo, así que te tolero. Eso no me obliga a ser agradable contigo y a respetarte mientras no crea que lo mereces»

Snow se disponía a responder, pero la tristeza atraviesa su rostro y se queda callada. Regina no hunde más el cuchillo en la herida, y se dirige a David.

«Con respecto al motivo de mi visita, tengo una pregunta que haceros, algo que quiero hacer según las reglas»

«Sí»

«¿Me concederíais la mano de vuestra hija?» dice ella de un tirón, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

La pareja se queda quieta y se mira. Snow sonríe apenadamente, pero ella sabe que las cosas están así. Desde la marcha de Emma, ella había reflexionado mucho y discutido con su marido. Había comprendido la sinceridad de su amor y estaba comenzando a aceptar la situación.

David asiente a su mujer después de su intercambio silencioso, y se dirige a Regina.

«Sí, Regina, os concedemos su mano. Podéis ser felices juntas, tenéis la bendición del Reino blanco»

Regina se retiene de saltar, pero su rostro mostraba toda su euforia. Agarra la mano de Ruby y la empuja al exterior. A penas fuera, la pareja real escucha cómo las dos gritan de alegría antes de marcharse. Snow siente su corazón encogerse al comprender que la reina no solo se había ganado el corazón de su hija, sino que también ha ocupado su lugar en el de su mejor amiga. Y lo peor de todo es que no puede culpar a nadie sino a ella misma.

De regreso a palacio, Regina se encierra en su despacho y no permite a nadie entrar. Toda la tarde Emma había sido acaparada por Ruby que preparaba la llegada de su bebé. La joven princesa había intentado escabullirse varias veces para ir a ver a su compañera, pero la loba siempre lograba atraparla.  Finalmente, puede escaparse al final de la tarde, y se dirige inmediatamente a la habitación que compartía oficialmente con la reina. Nada más entrar, se encuentra con una carta sobre la cama y la coge. Su nombre estaba escrito en ella, y reconoce en seguida la escritura de Regina.

_Mi dulce Emma_

_En el momento en que entraste en mi vida, yo comencé a vivir de nuevo._

_Antes de ti, estaba vacía, antes de ti, estaba muerta y tú has iluminado la estrella que ahora guía mis pasos._

_Eres un sol que calienta mi existencia, eres la mayor felicidad que yo podría esperar._

_Tengo todos estos sentimientos en mí, tan fuertes, tan profundos…Nunca pensé que podía amar tanto y llegaste tú. Desde el instante en que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos supe que ya nada sería lo mismo. Estabas tan hermosa sentada en tu trono que creí estar soñando. Parecías tan triste y prisionera, que tuve ganas de tomarte en mis brazos y llevarte lejos, conmigo._

_Cuando te lanzaste en mis brazos pidiéndome que te llevara conmigo, creí no poder deshacer ese abrazo. Ese simple contacto, tu aroma, tu dulzura, tu esencia, ya estaba totalmente intoxicada de mi amor por ti._

_Nuestro primer beso detuvo mi corazón y nunca podré expresar todo lo que sentí durante nuestra primera vez._

_Decías que me querías “solamente vos y yo”… En esos momentos tenía miedo de permitirme soñar y hoy ese sueño se ha convertido en mi vida._

_Gracias por ser mi Emma, mi dulce princesa, mi embriagadora rubia._

_Reúnete conmigo en nuestro banco, bajo nuestro sauce llorón._

_Te amo_

_Regina_

 

Emma siente que su corazón se desboca de amor. Nunca se imaginó que alguien un día le escribiría una carta como esa y corriendo se dirige al punto de la cita.

Al llegar, ve una multitud de velas dispuestas por todos lados que iluminaban el espacio con su resplandor. En la noche, el lugar parece, de repente, feérico y Emma no puede reprimir la inmensa sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro. En el centro, está Regina con ese vestido rojo que a Emma le gustaba tanto. Sonríe a la princesa al verla y se acerca a ella. En el suelo, la hierba estaba sembrada de pétalos de rosas rojas y un aroma a canela las envolvía.

La reina parece ligeramente nerviosa cuando la atrae hacia ella. Emma intenta hablar, pero la interrumpe con un tierno beso.

«Mi amor. Finalmente estamos juntas, pero no es suficiente. La vida acoge por fin nuestro amor, pero ya no me es suficiente. Deseo despertar todos los días a tu lado y acostarme todas las noches junto a ti. Deseo gritarle al mundo que soy tuya y tú eres mía. Quiero que lleves a mis hijos y esperar los tuyos.

Emma Charming…¿quieres ser mi mujer?»

La joven rubia baja los ojos para ver el estuche que la reina había abierto delante de ella. Ve una alianza maravillosa de oro blanco incrustada de esmeraldas y de rubíes en la que los anillos que la componían se entrecruzaban como los encajes.

Regina la miraba con angustia mientras Emma no decía nada y Emma se da cuenta de que está  muda desde hace casi un minuto. Hunde su mirada en los ojos chocolate de su amante y suspira

«Sí»

«¿Sí?»

«Sí» dice ella más fuerte «Oh, Regina, sí quiero ser tu mujer, quiero unirme a ti, tener hijos contigo y envejecer contigo»

Regina se abalanza sobre ella y la besa. Desliza la lianza por su dedo y vuelve a tomar posesión de sus rosados labios. Muy rápidamente su beso se vuelve más ardiente, la reina levanta a su prometida y esta rodea inmediatamente su cintura con sus piernas.

Con un gesto de la mano, la reina apaga las velas y en una nube violeta aparecen en su habitación. Se desvisten con urgencia, sus manos corren por sus cuerpos. Una hunde en la otra dos dedos y comienzan una rápida penetración. Se sonríen haciéndose el amor, el placer en sus rostros. El orgasmo las golpea simultáneamente y Emma estrella sus labios contra los de su amante para ahogar sus gritos.

Cuando el sol muestra sus primeros rayos, las dos mujeres están echadas la una al lado de la otra, jadeantes, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.

«Oh Gina, ha sido…ha sido…»

Regina la calle besándola

«Creo que un buen baño nos hará bien»

«Hum, quedarse desnudas un momento más… Estoy a favor» responde la princesa besándola en el cuello. Observa el cuerpo de su amante y percibe con diversión que ha dejado numerosas marcas sobre su piel durante esa noche de pasión.

Las dos mujeres se dirigen al espacioso cuarto de baño y Regina se instala a la espalda de su prometida. Coge una gran esponja y comienza a frotarla entre sus pechos. Está  pegada a su espalda, las piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos rodeando sus hombros. Emma se apoya completamente en ella y suspira de satisfacción sintiendo a su compañera ocuparse de ella.

«Vamos a casarnos» dice amorosamente

«Sí, te convertirás en mi mujer y en la reina del Reino oscuro junto conmigo»

«Y tú princesa y futura reina del Reino blanco»

Regina no dice nada, perdida en sus reflexiones

«Regina, ¿estás aún ahí?»

«No había pensado en el Reino blanco»

«¿Se te hace extraño convertirte un día en la reina?»

«Un poco, y además a tus padres les va a costar aceptar eso… Incluso a tu padre le va a costar ver el lado bueno de esa situación»

«No te preocupes Regina. Y no entres en pánico por eso» dice ella aferrándose a sus brazos

«No, Emma, yo no voy a entrar en pánico, estoy a tu lado en cualquier circunstancia, mi futura mujer»

«Te amo»

«Yo también… Y con respecto al lugar donde viviremos…»

«Al estar mis padres vivos esa cuestión ni se plantea»

«¿Quieres quedarte aquí?» pregunta Regina tímidamente

«Sí,  mi amor, aquí me siento en mi casa, este palacio es mi hogar en mi corazón. Yo quiero vivir mi vida contigo y por nada del mundo querría separarte de tu reino al que amas tanto»

«Te amo tanto Emma» le dice estrechándola fuerte y volviendo a enjabonarla, pasando la empoja por sus pechos.

«Regina…quiero un bebé. Quiero tu bebé»

 

 


	14. Celebremos el amor y la vida

 

_«Regina…Quiero tener un bebé. Quiero tener tu bebé»_

«¿Quieres tener mi bebé?»

«Sí, Regina, hablo en serio»

«¿Quieres quedarte embarazada?»

«Me gustaría que tú llevarás al primero»

«Me da miedo, y además tú eres tan joven»

«Gina, no te digo que sea ahora mismo, primeramente estamos nosotras, nuestra boda y después sé que querré hacerte un bebé. Quiero pasar nueves meses cuidando a mi mujer, que lleva a nuestro hijo. Después ver a esa criatura, volverme loca por él o por ella, y pelearme contigo porque yo seré demasiado permisiva con él o ella»

«Yo también lo quiero, pero tengo miedo de quedarme embarazada, y ¿si yo no fuera capaz de llevar a término el embarazo? ¿Y si lo perdiera?»

«¿Por qué tendría que pasar eso?»

«Leopold quería un hijo a toda costa, y para eso se puso manos a la obra. Pero cuando quedé embarazada, maté al feto con magia y dije que había tenido un aborto.  Pasó tantas veces que tengo miedo de haber destruido mis posibilidades de quedar embarazada ahora. ¿Comprendes? Puede que nunca pueda complacer tu deseo»

«No sabemos nada Regina» dice Emma dándose la vuelta en la bañera para besar a su compañera «Podemos ver a un médico e intentar. Quizás quedes fácilmente embarazada. No nos demos por vencidas, mi amor, tenemos la magia del verdadero amor. Pero si fuera posible, ¿tú lo querrías? ¿Llevar a nuestro hijo?»

«Oh, por supuesto Emma, nada en el mundo me haría más dichosa»

Las dos jóvenes se quedan un momento la una contra la otra en el agua antes de salir.

«¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?» pregunta Regina inocentemente

«No lo sé, podríamos…»

«¿Podríamos dar una vuelta?»

«Claro» responde Emma sonriendo. Nunca hubiera creído que la Evil Queen sería del estilo de pasearse del brazo de su prometida al día siguiente de su pedida.

Regina no pierde su prestancia y ellas pasean durante un momento dadas de la mano. Emma daba vueltas a su alianza y nada puede disminuir la inmensa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Contrariamente a como era habitual, la reina la deja mostrar un poco más su afecto, ella acepta y devuelve esos pequeños gestos tiernos a la rubia. Incluso responde al beso que  le da cuando se encuentran en un callejón discreto y romántico donde nadie podía sorprenderlas. En otro momento, Regina le sujetaría de la mano, pero no le hubiera gustado acercarse mucho para mantener su autoridad frente a su pueblo. Pero hoy, ella estaba en una nube, pensamientos de boda, de bebés y toda la felicidad que les esperaba envolvían su espíritu.

La bella morena conoce bien a su prometida, y sabe bien que su joven princesa tenía una fantasía, la de mostrar pública y plenamente su amor. Le había confesado ese sueño,  pero en seguida lo había apartado. Emma sabía que eso representaría para Regina colocarse en una situación de debilidad y por tanto de vulnerabilidad, nunca le  había pedido a la reina que lo hiciera por ella.

Es por eso que la princesa se queda con la boca abierta de la sorpresa cuando su compañera la atrae hacia ella para besarla tiernamente en medio de la plaza donde estaba el mercado. Numerosas personas se detienen para mirarlas, pero las dos mujeres no tienen ojos sino la una para la otra.

«Te amo» dice Regina antes de tomar posesión de sus labios el tiempo de un beso casto y lleno de amor

«¿Puedo estrecharte contra mí?» suspira Emma con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente.

Como única respuesta, la reina la estrecha fuerte contra ella y apoya su rostro en su cuello.

«Gracias» murmura Emma, emocionada al ver que su compañera se pone en una situación violenta solo para complacerla.

La reina la arrastra a través de los puestos del mercado para descubrirle las especialidades que ella aún no conocía. Emma se maravilla ante diversos tipos de pasteles no sabiendo qué elegir, cuando siente que Regina envuelve su cintura con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

«¿Encuentras lo que quieres?» pregunta ante la mirada enternecida del comerciante, feliz de ver a su reina tan dichosa y natural desde que la princesa había vuelto al Reino oscuro.

«No, me apetece todo»

Regina elige sus preferidos para que los pruebe y un cuarto de hora más tarde, llegan a la panadería de Aneck, y entran.

«Buenos días, Aneck, ¿está Ruby?» pregunta Emma

«Buenos días majestad, buenos días princesa. Sí, Ruby está dentro, en la habitación. Vayan, ella no duerme»

«Gracias» dice Emma dándose prisa. Regina sonríe a Aneck sin moverse. Desde ese periodo difícil en que Emma y Ruby estuvieron en el Reino blanco, la reina y el panadero se habían hecho amigos, apoyándose en esa dura prueba.

«¿Cómo estáis?»

«Muy bien, gracias… Ayer  le he…he pedido a Emma que se case conmigo y ella ha aceptado» dice tímidamente, sonriendo.

«Oh, eso es maravilloso» dice él abrazándola «Estoy muy feliz por las dos, va  a ser una hermosa boda»

«Sí» responde ella devolviéndole el  abrazo

«De hecho Regina, yo querría daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho. Nos habéis dado un bella boda, mucho más hermosa de lo que yo le hubiera podido ofrecer»

«No digas eso, Aneck, poco importa la grandeza de la boda, incluso con lo más sencillo, hubiera sido maravillosa. Lo que la hizo mágica fue vuestra unión, vuestro amor y vuestra devoción. Lo que yo hice no fue nada, soy yo la que debo estaros agradecida a vos y a Ruby por todo»

«Gracias»

«¿Y cómo transcurre el embarazo?»

«Ahí va, Ruby vive con dificultad su aumento de talla y sus bruscos cambios de humor, pero es fantástico. Está tan bella con su hermoso vientre redondo»

«Mi gran  panza deforme, quierras decir» dice la loba llegando por detrás

«Estás  magnífica Ruby»

«Sí, sí, dices eso porque me amas, eso es todo»

«Pero no, estás realmente magnífica» le dice abrazándola tiernamente

Emma pasa por detrás de Regina y pasa sus brazos por su cintura. Miran a la pareja que tienen delante con una sonrisa

«De hecho Ruby, Aneck…» dice de repente la reina «Tengo una proposición que haceros. El palacio es inmenso y mis médicos están allí, querría saber si queréis venir a palacio hasta el fin del embarazo. Además…me he permitido preparar un cuarto para vuestro bebé, para cuando tengamos el derecho de cuidarlo, y para cuando sea grande y quiera venir a vernos»

«Gracias» dice Ruby tomándola en sus brazos «No te imaginas hasta qué punto me conmueve lo que has hecho»

Dos días más tarde, la pareja se instala en el palacio. Aneck había dejado su panadería a su aprendiz e iba todos los días para supervisar su trabajo, incapaz de dejar completamente las riendas. Ruby se divertía por su comportamiento y disfrutaba de la cercanía de Emma y Regina. Al acabar el día, Aneck sabía que era inútil buscar a su mujer en sus aposentos, él se dirigía directamente hacia los de Emma y Regina.

Quince días más tarde, un medio día, Ruby entra precipitadamente en la habitación de la pareja.

«Emma, Regina, pasa algo que no es normal, pasa algo con el bebé»

Las dos mujeres se precipitan hacia ella

«¿Qué, qué, qué pasa?» pregunta Emma

«Creo que he roto aguas y yo…AHHHHH…me duele»

«No te asustes Ruby» dice Regina llevándola con cuidado a la cama «Todo irá bien. Es la hora, respira profundamente, relájate, estamos aquí contigo»

«Aneck, necesito a Aneck»

«Voy a buscarlo» dice precipitadamente Emma, contenta de tener algo preciso que hacer.

«Espera Emma» la interrumpe Regina que estaba increíblemente tranquila. «Vete primero a buscar a la comadrona y después corre a buscar a Aneck. Coge un caballo de las caballerizas para ir más rápido, Aneck estará seguramente en la panadería»

Emma asiente antes de salir corriendo. Regina dispone a Ruby sobre la cama, le hace ponerse algo más ligero. Enjuga el sudor de su frente con un paño humedecido y la tranquiliza mientras esperan a la comadrona. Ruby tiene contracciones durante horas, su cuello se dilataba muy despacio y comienza a sufrir y a cansarse. Aneck llega rápidamente con Emma un cuarto de hora después de la comadrona y el joven soporta estoico los insultos continuos de su mujer.

«¿Por qué me has hecho esto?» le grita ella «¿No podrías haberte contenido? Noooo. El señor tenía que presumir de su super fertilidad. La próxima vez… TE RETIRAS»

Aneck lanza una mirada incómoda a Regina y a Emma que se aguanta las risas.

«Al menos habrá una próxima vez» le dice Emma golpeándole en el hombro.

Aneck muestra una pequeña sonrisa irónica y continua aferrando la mano de su mujer tranquilizándola. Sin embargo, él está sufriendo porque está al menos tan aterrorizado como Ruby, o más. Regina hacía lo mismo por el otro lado y su capacidad para tranquilizar a la loba era increíble.

«Con la próxima contracción, empujad» dice la comadrona

Después de casi veinte minutos de esfuerzos, Ruby estaba extenuada y comenzaba a derrumbarse. Aneck estaba angustiado sin saber cómo reaccionar y la mimaba y la acariciaba tanto como podía.

«Debéis empujar»

«No, ya no puedo más…ya no tengo fuerzas» suspira la loba

Aneck mira a Regina con desesperación.

«Ruby, Ruby, mírame» dice la reina con una voz dulce y calmada «Haz como yo, insssspira» dice ella inspirando profundamente «Y expira pffff»

Ruby la mira a los ojos y la imita. Su cuerpo se retuerce de dolor cuando una nueva contracción le llega

«Empuja Ruby, empuja con todas tus fuerzas» dice Regina con calma y seguridad. Ruby obedece y con un grito de dolor, logra finalmente traer al mundo a su bebé.

Todo su dolor se olvida cuando escucha el primer llanto del bebé. La comadrona corta el cordón  y lo envuelve antes  de ponerlo en brazos de su padre. Aneck sonríe de oreja a oreja y lo acerca a Ruby que no puede separar sus ojos de su hijo.

«Es una niña. Tenemos una pequeña niña» le murmura él poniéndole al bebé en sus brazos.

Regina besa la frente de la loba y los deja en familia, saliendo con Emma que miraba al bebé con una miraba boba.

«Ella es magnífica, su familia es magnífica» dice Emma mientras salía.

«Esto me da ganas de tener nuestro bebé»

«Nos casamos y a continuación tendremos a nuestro bebé»

«Gracias por ser mi final feliz»

«Gracias por ser el mío»

Se besan amorosamente durante casi diez minutos y Regina comienza a dejar vagar sus manos.

«Emma…Te…necesito» dice a penas la reina, consumida por el placer.

Emma toma las riendas y la levanta con seguridad. La morena gruñe de placer al sentir la fuerza que su compañera ha recobrado. La joven rubia la estrella con algo de violencia contra la pared, provocándole otro gruñido de placer. Ella le acariciaba y le apretaba sus muslos, mientras que Regina sujetaba su rostro y la besaba apasionadamente

«Ha…habitación…Emma…desnudas» gime la reina

La princesa no se hace de rogar y consigue, sin dejar los labios de su compañera, llegar a la habitación. La ropa vuela y Emma la tira sobre la cama antes de lanzarse encima de ella. Hacen el amor con una pasión arrolladora, gritando sin contención su placer. Regina pierde completamente  su asidero cuando Emma la penetra con fogosidad, sus labios sellados contra la zona erógena que tenía en el cuello. La reina siente que los dedos de los pies se crispan contra su voluntad y grita el nombre de su amor al alcanzar el orgasmo. Emma se coloca sobre ella y la besa más tiernamente sonriéndole, sus cuerpos recubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

«Me encanta cuando eres salvaje, mi fogosa princesa» dice Regina apartando un rizo rubio de delante de los ojos esmeraldas que la miraban profundamente

«Todo por vuestro placer, mi reina»

«Emma, ¿me contarás tu fantasía, esa que te guardas para ti desde hace tiempo?»

«Hmmm…yo…no, no tengo…»

«Te conozco Emma, y sé que hay una que no me confiesas»

«Yo…» Emma se mueve para echarse a su lado «Yo fantaseo mucho con…la Evil Queen. Tus ropas de cuando eras ella y…la autoridad de la que hacías gala…Eso…eso me trastorna completamente cuando tú lo haces»

«¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que me convierta en la Evil Queen para ti?»

Emma sonríe enrojeciéndose

«¿Y qué es lo que te imaginas, Emma?» dice ella apoyando su dedo en el mentón para que la mirara

«Yo…yo…»

«Hey, mi amor, sabes que me lo puedes decir todo, no juzgaré ninguno de tus deseos, has satisfecho completamente los míos»

«No lo sé, imagino uno de tus hermosos vestidos, y que tú tomes completamente las riendas, que me hagas cosas, en fin lo que desearas hacerme»

«Sabes Emma, yo ejercí la dominación con algunos compañeros, pero jamás podría hacer eso contigo. No sé si es de lo que hablas, pero te amo demasiado, mi vida ha cambiado tanto y no puedo imaginar hacer contigo ese tipo de…»

«Hey, hey, hey, corazón, no te preocupes. No te pido ese tipo de cosas. Imagino algo más light,  pero donde tú lleves las riendas, ¿sabes?»

«Creo que sí, corazón» dice Regina besándola tiernamente

Toman una ducha y tocan en la habitación de Ruby y Aneck. Una vez dentro, ven a Ruby con su bebé en los brazos y a Aneck sentado a su lado.

«Buenos días, pequeña familia» dice Emma acercándose

«Buenos días» responde dulcemente Ruby »Acercaos. Os presento a Anaëlle, nuestra pequeña hijita»

«Es magnífica. ¿Puedo…?» pregunta Regina

Aneck coge al bebé y lo pone en los brazos de la reina. Ella lo coge como si fuera de porcelana y lo mira con tal ternura que Ruby echa una mirada de complicidad a Emma

«Deseas ardientemente que sea el vuestro, ¿no es verdad?» murmura a la princesa

«Oh, Ruby, lo deseo tanto»

«Es aún más mágico de lo que te imaginas. Yo amo a ese bebé,  no creía ser capaz de tanto por amor. Mira cómo es de perfecta»

«Tendrá loa cabellos tan negros como su madre» dice la reina acariciando los pocos cabellos sobre el cráneo rosado

La  pequeña dormía en los brazos de la morena que la acuna dulcemente.

«Majestad, Emma, tenemos algo que pediros»

«¿Qué?» responde la princesa

«Voilà, Ruby y yo deseamos saber si queréis, las dos, ser las madrinas de Anaëlle. No logramos decidir, y no sabemos si tenemos el derecho de pediros esto, majestad, pero sois muy importante para nosotros»

«Por supuesto que aceptamos» dice Emma con entusiasmo

Ella salta a los brazos del  lobo, y después a los de la loba y se gira hacia su prometida. Regina no se ha movido y le da rápidamente el bebé a Aneck. Está temblando ligeramente y sus ojos  se llenan de lágrimas

«¿Vosotros…vosotros lo deseáis verdaderamente? ¿Que yo también sea su…?» Ella no consigue acabar la frase porque se pone a temblar de la emoción.

«Ven aquí» dice amablemente Ruby. Ella atrapa su mano y la hace sentarse a su lado «Eres la futura mujer de Emma a la que yo considero como una hija o una hermana, eres una mujer maravillosa, totalmente alejada de la Evil Queen que una vez fuiste. Aunque yo mantengo un lugar en mi corazón para Snow, a pesar de que lo haya podido hacer, te considero como mi mejor amiga, como una hermana. Queremos los dos que seas su madrina al mismo nivel que Emma, porque te queremos Regina»

La reina mantiene su prestancia, pero  no puede impedir que lágrimas de felicidad resbalen por sus mejillas

«Estaré orgullosa, es un honor que, por supuesto, acepto» dice ella abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, y después a Aneck.

«Entonces, ¿tenemos el derecho de pedir a la reina que sea la madrina de nuestro bebé?»

«Por supuesto que podéis, por supuesto»

Charlan un poco y Emma y Regina los dejan descansar. Por la noche, Emma está en la cama y charla con su prometida que está en el baño, preparándose para irse a la cama.

«Te conmoviste con su petición, ¿no es verdad?» pregunta Emma

«Mucho» responde Regina dejando ver su cabeza

«¿Qué sentiste?»

Regina sigue preparándose en el baño, pero responde

«Me sentí amada. Has entrado en mi vida, me has traído mi final feliz. Y voilà, que yo, la Evil Queen, voy a casarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo que quiere tener hijos conmigo. Y ahora, tengo también amigos, tengo a María, a Aneck y a Ruby, ella es como mi hermana. No creo merecer tanto, y sin embargo todo es verdad y voy a tomar todo este amor que viene. Convertirme en madrina es…Tengo una familia. No puedo dejar de llorar al sentir como mi corazón se contrae de amor y de reconocimiento»

«Te amo Regina. Esta vida, te la mereces, nunca lo dudes. Date prisa en venir para poder estrecharte en mis brazos. Y además… tú no eres la Evil Queen»

«Yo lo fui, puedo tener un hermoso futuro, pero eso no borra mi pasado»

«Gina…tú ya no eres la Evil Queen»

«¿Cómo osáis a decir esas estupideces, señorita?»

Emma, confusa, se dispone a responder, pero sus palabras se pierden cuando ve a su amante. Regina está en el marco de la puerta, recta y orgullosa, con una postura regia que desencadena escalofríos en la joven rubia. Lleva un largo vestido azul cuya espalda de encaje deja ver su piel ambarina y se yergue sobre unos inmensos tacones de aguja negros. Sus cabellos largos, sujetados en un medio moño, caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos delineados en negro de una manera exótica que da a su mirada algo de embrujo e intimidación.

Emma casi no puede respirar, tiene la boca abierta y su corazón desbocado en su pecho. No puede apartar sus ojos de la reina que avanza hacia ella de manera felina. La morena tiende su largo dedo y lo posa bajo su mentón para obligarla a cerrar la boca y sonríe con un aire demoniaco.

«Y bien, princesa, ¿os ha comido la lengua el gato? He escuchado que soñabais con encontraros con la Evil Queen»

 


	15. La unión del Amor Verdadero

 

_«Y bien, princesa, ¿os ha comido la lengua el gato? He escuchado que soñabais con encontraros con la Evil Queen»_

«Yo…he… Yo…»

«¡Qué elocuencia! Pero no son palabras lo que quiero de vos» dice Regina acercando sus rojos labios a su oído.  Inspira antes de susurrarle con voz suave «Es vuestro cuerpo»

Emma siente cómo la excitación la recorre entera y tiene la impresión de que su cerebro iba a desconectar. Su voz,  su apariencia y su caminar habían bastado para volverla loca. Ya no puede reflexionar ni moverse, solo mirarla intentando hidratar su boca seca. Regina la besa con fuerza, presionando sus labios contra los suyos con rudeza. Emma no puede evitar gemir ante ese contacto y comienza a acariciar la zona de los riñones de su compañera.  Gruñe cuando la reina se separa de ella

«Tss, tss, tss princesa, ¿pensáis en verdad que os podéis permitir tanta libertad?»

Atrapa sus manos firmemente, sin hacerle daño, sin embargo, y la empuja sobre la cama. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella y coge un trozo de tela de seda negra. Lentamente, ata sus muñecas entre sí y después al cabecero de la cama. Regina hace un ligero gesto con la mano y Emma se encuentra con el torso desnudo al desaparecer sus ropas en una nube violeta. La reina se toma tiempo mirándola y rasguñando con delicadeza su vientre plano y musculoso. Se inclina hacia su oído y le suspira sensualmente

«¿Es lo que queréis? ¿Ofreceros a los juegos de la Evil Queen? ¿Sentirme sobre vos, disfrutando de mi poder sobre vos? ¿Dejar vuestro cuerpo tembloroso, vulnerable entre mis manos?»

«Regina…» murmura Emma, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos

«¡Qué imprudencia…llamar a vuestra reina por su nombre… Sabed que me llaman: Majestad!»

Su voz es grave y profunda, provocándole a la joven rubia un torbellino de placer y de excitación. Regina la besa, dominando el beso con su ávida lengua. Desciende sus besos por la mandíbula, por su cuello. Emma se arquea bajo ella para lograr una fricción liberadora, pero la reina  se coloca de manera que la rechaza.

«Paciencia princesa, no he acabado todavía de divertirme»

Besa sus abdominales, ignorando los pechos que imploraban sus caricias. Atrapa su pantalón y su ropa interior y los baja suavemente por sus piernas. Regina disfruta con la lenta tortura que le estaba infringiendo, provocándole gemidos de placer y de frustración.

«¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente al estar  a la total disposición de la reina?»

Emma lucha por poner en orden sus pensamientos y expresar sus sensaciones

«Reg…Majestad, es tan…fuerte»

Regina acaricia su sexo y la penetra. Emma grita de placer, doblando su cuerpo lo máximo posible. Sus manos se crispan alrededor de la tela negra que le impedía tocar a su reina.

«¿A quién pertenece…?»

«A ti» la interrumpe Emma, incapaz  de controlarse para no tutearla. «Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón son tuyos» gime Emma, electrizada por los nudos alrededor de sus muñecas y las caricias íntimas de su compañera.

Regina deja de moverse en ella, pero no retira sus dedos y cuando la rubia abres sus ojos, se hunde literalmente en los de color chocolate de su amante. Deja de respirar al ver todo lo que puede leer en ellos. Más allá de la Evil Queen que ella está intentando representar para satisfacer su fantasía, Regina está ahí. La reina la mira con amor, un amor incondicional que la traiciona incluso en ese momento del juego, no puede esconderlo.

Escuchar a su princesa confesar sin temores que le pertenecía había contraído el corazón de la Evil Queen que más que nunca siente que su final feliz le ha sido concedido.

Emma se mueve bajo ella sin dejar de mirarla para incitarla a que continúe con la penetración. Regina así lo hace y observa cómo el orgasmo se apodera de Emma y la asola, ola tras ola, grito tras grito. Tan pronto como sale de ella, la estrecha contra su pecho. En los brazos de su rubia, sabe que nunca más estará sola, nunca más malvada, amada como nunca.

«Espero haber estado,  a pesar de todo, a la altura de tu fantasía»

«¿Por qué a pesar de todo?» pregunta Emma ensortijando sus dedos en los largos cabellos morenos.

«Contigo no consigo ser ella, necesito hacerte el amor, no te puedo echar un polvo sin sentimientos como hacía antes, realmente no has visto a la verdadera Evil Queen»

«Ha sido perfecto, Gina» dice Emma besándola y acostándose sobre ella. «Una mezcla perfecta entre la Evil Queen y mi Regina. Tú no tienes que ser una o la otra enteramente, quiero simplemente que seas lo que tú necesites ser. Aquella gracias a la cual te sientas realizada, mi amor»

Regina siente que lágrimas de felicidad le ascienden a los ojos cuando su compañera la desviste y le hace el amor tiernamente. Las palabras de Emma resuenan en su cabeza, “ _quiero simplemente que seas lo que tú necesites ser_ ”. Finalmente es amada por lo que es y no por lo que se espera de ella. La reina siente que el orgasmo toma posesión de ella y que todo el amor que llenaba su vida hierve en su interior. Las palabras de amor de su amante invaden su alma

_«Solamente vos y yo»_

_«Llevadme, llevadme con vos a vuestro reino»_

_«Todo lo que quiero es permanecer con vos Regina»_

_«Mi reina, tengo ganas de besaros»_

_«Sois hermosa Regina, hermosa y fuerte, y si me aceptáis, pasaré mi vida ofreciéndoos lo que merecéis»_

_«Porque te amo y porque nunca podré borrar todo lo que has vivido»_

_«Regina, no luches contra mí. Solamente tú  y yo, lo aceptamos sin concesiones, sin temores. Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, entonces yo habría estado incompleta toda mi vida»_

_«Hacerte el amor es lo más bello que me ha sido concedido hacer y que tú me hagas el amor es lo más bello que se me ha permitido vivir»_

_«Si estuviera en tus brazos, no habría lágrimas»_

_«Oh, Regina, sí, quiero ser tu mujer, quiero unirme a ti, tener hijos contigo y envejecer contigo»_

_«Regina…quiero tener un bebé. Quiero tu bebé»_

Esta última frase baila en ella como una promesa, un futuro a dos, a tres, a cuatro. Un futuro de amor… un futuro de cuento de hada…Su cuento de hada. Regina abre los ojos y sus pupilas están violetas. Una nube del mismo color se escapa de sus manos y las rodea. Entra en Emma cuando esta la respira profundamente, guiada por un instinto nuevo. La princesa siente la magia de su prometida acariciar su cuerpo desde el interior y dirigirse a su mano, a sus dedos que penetraban a la morena. Las dos mujeres alcanzan el orgasmo en un sincronismo perfecto y cada una grita el nombre de la otra cuando este las envuelve.

En ese instante son una. Una sola entidad cargada de amor y de magia. Un solo ser puro capaz de llevar a cabo un milagro gracias al Amor Verdadero.

Emma se derrumba sobre Regina y se quedan un momento jadeantes intentando recuperar la respiración. Se besan y se sonríen estrechamente enlazadas.

«Ha sido poderoso, he sentido…ha sido potente» suspira Emma

«Ha sido mágico»

«Creo que hemos logrado hacer un bebé»

«…yo también lo creo Emma. Lo creo de verdad»

Cierran sus ojos, cada una con una sonrisa en los labios y Regina siente una magia nueva calentar su vientre, aún activa en ella. Apoya su mano en su bajo vientre y percibe un calor que agranda su sonrisa y sus esperanzas.

Al día siguiente, Regina nota todavía ese calor en su bajo vientre y no deja de acariciarlo. Emma observaba cómo lo hacía y no podía dejar de sonreírle cada vez que Regina la miraba.

Una semana más tarde, Regina y Emma llevan a Ruby, a Aneck y a su bebé al interior del bosque. Llegan a un claro donde se encuentran los amigos y la familia de la pareja. Los dos lobos miran a las mujeres interrogándolas con la mirada.

«Es mi regalo como madrina para Anaëlle» responde la reina manteniendo el misterio.

Avanzan hacia el centro del claro y ven un altar.  Encima hay un cojín bordado en oro en el que Regina deposita al bebé. Ruby se adelanta y se sorprende al ver los objetos presentes. Cinco ramas de árboles diferentes formaban un pentagrama en el centro del cual se halla una corona de flores diversas, y el conjunto rodeaba el cojín. En las cuatro esquinas del altar, la reina había dispuesto una vela.

«¡Dios mío, Regina!, ¿es lo que pienso?» dice la loba acercándose a su amiga.

«Sí Ruby»

«¿Vas a bendecir a nuestra hija? ¿Bendecir mágicamente a nuestra hija? ¿Unirla a ti?»

«Si lo queréis, sí»

«Oh, Dios mío, Regina, por supuesto que lo queremos» dice Aneck con la misma sonrisa que su mujer.

Regina sonríe a su vez y comienza la ceremonia

«A través del pentagrama invoco a mi magia para bendecir a esta niña: Anaëlle. Hija de lobos, hija de la naturaleza, así yo te bendigo. Por los poderes de los árboles y de las flores, sed bienvenida al Reino oscuro y a este mundo. Que el olivo te aporte paz; la acacia, longevidad; el castaño, verdad y equilibrio; el escaramujo, el gran amor y la feminidad y el manzano, la sabiduría y el conocimiento. Cada flor de esta corona será un pilar en tu vida, aportándote: el amaranto, el amor duradero; el espino blanco, la esperanza; el armuelle, la pureza; el aciano, la delicadeza; la camelia, el carisma; la flor del limonero, el entusiasmo; el azafrán, la alegría, la gavanza, la poesía; el jazmín, la gracia; la rosa roja, la pasión; el lis, la dulzura; la magnolia, la dignidad; la margarita, la inocencia; el nenúfar, un corazón puro; la flor del naranjo, la belleza y la rosa rosada, el verdadero amor»

Regina había tocado cada rama y cada flor mientras las iba pronunciando y un halo de magia blanca se había ido poco a poco formando y  salía de sus dedos.

«Llamo al  pueblo de los lobos y a su fuerza»

Cuando dice eso, una multitud de lobos aparece en los márgenes del claro y comienzan a aullar en señal de alianza. Regina concentra toda su magia en sus manos y la transfiere a una fina pulsera de oro blanco. El nombre de la niña se graba en ella, y a continuación, al lado, un manzano y una corona, los símbolos de la reina, y finalmente la huella de un lobo en el otro lado. Un rayo de luz blanca choca contra la pulsea y un fuerte viento se eleva. Las flores de la corona se deshacen y comienzan a girar alrededor de la pequeña que las miraba fascinada. El viento se calma y la luz se disipa pausadamente. Regina pone la pulsera en la pequeña muñeca de Anaëlle y la ajusta inmediatamente a su talla.

«Por este pulsera yo me uno a ti, ella te aportará los poderes de la naturaleza, de los árboles y de las flores, y un lazo único con mi magia. Cuando crezcas y me necesites, solo tendrás que tocar esta pulsera y llamarme. Donde quiera que esté, cualquiera cosa que esté haciendo, escucharé tu llamada y responderé a ella»

Besa la frente de la niña que atrapa una de sus largos rizos morenos para jugar con él. Regina acaricia su rostro y se gira hacia sus padres.

«Ruby, Aneck, este lazo funcionará también si es uno de vosotros quien me llama usando la pulsera. Estaré siempre ahí para protegeros, para proteger a mi familia»

Ellos la estrechan en sus brazos y Emma se une a ellos llevando a Anaëlle. Las personas presentes celebran la belleza de esa familia atípica, pero fuerte.

Después de eso, durante más de un mes, las dos mujeres preparan su boda, y una noche Regina despierta  a su prometida.

«Emma, mi amor, despiértate, por favor, Emma» dice ella moviéndola dulcemente

«Hmmmm, ¿qué?» gruñe la rubia fortaleciendo su agarre alrededor de la cintura de la reina y hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello

«Tengo un retraso»

«¿Qué?» pregunta Emma, abriendo de golpe los ojos

«Tengo un retraso de dos semanas. Con los preparativos de la boda, no me di cuenta de inmediato»

«¿Quiere decir que…que vamos.. que tú estás…»

«Sí, creo que estoy encinta»

«¡Oh, Dios mío Regina, es maravilloso!» dice Emma besándola apasionadamente. Levanta el edredón y se pone a besar y acariciar su vientre.

«Emma, no hay que hacerse ilusiones todavía, podría ser solo un simple retraso»

La princesa respira profundamente el olor de la piel de su compañera y pone su oído en su ombligo.

«Gina, estoy segura de que lo hemos conseguido. Mañana iremos a ver al  doctor y tendremos la confirmación. Gina, nuestro final feliz está aquí, tú, yo, nuestra boda y lo más hermoso…nuestro bebé»

Emma vuelve a besar el vientre de Regina y acaricia tiernamente sus caderas y sonríe al sentirla temblar ligeramente bajo ella.

«¿Te gusta lo que te hago?» le dice para exasperarla

«Mmmm» gime la reina

No puede  evitar curvarse para crear una fricción y suspira cuando Emma la desviste besando cada parcela de la piel que iba dejando desnuda. Gruñe de placer cuando la princesa comienza a mover sus manos entre sus piernas y hunde su mano en la larga cabellera rubia. Emma sonríe cuando su compañera comienza a tirar de sus cabellos incitándola a acrecentar sus caricias íntimas. Le hace el amor delicadamente y vuelve a besarle el vientre mientras que Regina intenta recuperar su ritmo cardiaco.

«Emma, te amo»

«Yo también te amo» dice Emma dándole un beso en los labios

«Dentro de un mes nos casamos»

«Y dentro de nueve meses seremos mamás»

Regina se lanza sobre ella para hacerle apasionadamente el amor.

 

El día de la boda se acerca rápidamente y Regina está a punto de explotar debido al estrés de los últimos preparativos.

«Gina,  tengo que hablar contigo»

«Voy a matar al florista, me exaspera, ¿acaso es imposible encontrar dos mil orquídeas blancas?»

«Gina, ¿verdaderamente necesitas tantas orquídeas blancas?»

«Pero, son tus flores preferidas…Solo quiero que haya por todos sitios, que sea perfecto»

«Será perfecto, mi amor. Estaremos nosotras»

«Te amo tanto» dice la reina agarrando sutilmente a su prometida por la cintura. Sella su labios con amor e inspira profundamente «¿De qué querías hablarme?»

«Querría…Creo que me gustaría que mis padres estén aquí la semana que viene»

«Emma, es perfectamente normal»

«¿No te molesta? ¿Que mi madre esté aquí?»

«No, mientras tú seas feliz, por mí bien»

«Gina, es nuestra boda, y después de tu primera vez, querría que fuera perfecta»

«Mi dulce princesa. Esta vez yo la quiero, mi único deseo es unirme a ti, pasar mi vida contigo. Te quiero a ti, y por tanto a tu familia. Aunque me saquen de quicio» añade ella riendo.

Ese mismo medio día llegan al Reino blanco y Emma abraza a su padre nada más verlo.

«Emma, qué placer volver a verte. Has cambiado»

«¿De verdad?»  dice ella separándose de él.

«Sí, tú has…Pareces más adulta, y más en calma. Oh, hija mía adorada, te he echado tanto de menos» añade volviendo a estrecharla entre sus brazos, dichoso de que ella no lo rechace.

Emma se dirige a su madre que no se atrevía a moverse, a penas respirar. La joven princesa la toma dulcemente en sus brazos y la estrecha contra ella. Nota cómo su madre la aprieta con más fuerza. Se separa rápidamente y le da un beso en la mejilla. Sus gestos son tímidos y a Emma aún le cuesta olvidar todo lo que pasó. Pero Snow es su madre y a pesar de todo la quiere, desea avanzar, segura, con el apoyo de Regina.

«Emma…Estoy muy feliz de verte. ¿Cómo estás?»

«Estoy bien mamá, estoy muy bien»

Un silencio incómodo se instala y Regina acude inmediatamente al rescate de su prometida.

«Emma, quizás  tus padres desean conocer el motivo de nuestra visita»

Regina se había acercado a Emma y le había cogido la mano. Snow y David se dan cuenta del gesto, el rey sonríe y la reina se contenta con mirar los dedos entrelazados.

«Sí, tienes razón. Mamá…Papá…Como sabéis, Regina deseaba pedirme en matrimonio y yo acepté. Nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas» dice ella levantando la mano para enseñar la alianza.

«Es maravilloso Emma, Regina. Snow y yo estamos totalmente felices por las dos. Sois una pareja estupenda»

«Gracias David» dice Regina que no puede evitar pasar un brazo por la cintura de Emma

«Hemos venido para pediros…para invitaros a la boda» dice Emma velozmente «Papá, mamá, me gustaría mucho que estuvierais allí…Los dos, conmigo, en uno de los días más felices de mi vida»

Snow estalla en llanto y la pareja comprende que se trata de lágrimas de felicidad.

«Emma, por nada del  mundo nos perderíamos ese día» dice ella abrazando a su hija. Avanza hacia Regina y muy tímidamente estrecha  a la reina oscura contra ella «Gracias Regina, gracias por haber salvado a mi hija como me salvaste una vez hace tiempo»

Regina le devuelve el abrazo «Dejemos el pasado atrás, Snow y miremos hacia el futuro, por Emma. Podemos vivir como una familia si tú también lo quieres»

«Oh, lo quiero de verdad» dice la reina blanca con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Papá» dice Emma girándose hacia él «¿Querrías…aceptarías conducirme hasta el altar?»

David intenta sin éxito contener las lágrimas y estrecha a su hija contra su pecho.

«Deseaba tanto que me lo pidieras»

«Hay otra cosa» dice Emma caminando hacia Regina y tomándola de la mano. Ellas se sonríen y la princesa inspira profundamente. «Vamos a tener un bebé. Regina está encinta»

La pareja se queda un momento paralizada, los ojos completamente abiertos

«¿Tú estás…» masculla Snow mirando a sus antigua madrastra. «Pero tú…¿Quién es el padre?»

«Soy yo» responde la princesa. «Nosotros hicimos… Bueno, estábamos juntas y la magia de Regina desbordó y entró en mí permitiéndome hacerle un bebé. Es la magia del Amor Verdadero que nos une»

La pareja se toma unos momentos para asimilar los hechos y David estrecha por turno a los dos mujeres y las felicita calurosamente. Snow lleva peor el aceptar esta noticia, pero las felicita y ellas saben que es sinceramente.

La mañana del día D llega finalmente. Emma y Regina no dormían juntas ni se veían desde hace tres días. Habían convenido eso para fortalecer el  encuentro el día de la boda, pero comienzan a lamentarlo.

Cada una por su lado se angustiaba. David y Snow ayudan a su hija a calmarse. Ruby, que es la testigo de la princesa, iba y veía entre las dos mujeres. Aneck y María están con Regina que enumeraba todo lo que podía pasar de malo a lo largo del día. Algunos días antes, Regina había pedido a Aneck que si quería llevarla al altar y a María que fuera su testigo.

«Estás magnífica» dice Ruby entrando en la habitación y viéndola en su traje de novia

«¿Cómo está Emma?»

«Está muy bien Regina. Todo va bien y no tienes que estresarte» le dice con una voz calmada y reposada. Regina suspira y sonríe tímidamente.

«Estoy ansiosa por verla»

«Ella también lo está»

Algunos minutos después, Aneck y Regina caminan por el sendero que los lleva hasta el altar. Regina lleva un vestido con la espalda al descubierto, cuya parte de arriba es un corsé blanco de encaje fino. El resto del vestido es largo y liso acabando en una larga cola. Sus largos cabellos negros están algo alzados y caen en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Cuando Regina ve a Emma caminar por el sendero de brazos de su padre, todos sus temores desaparecen. La boda tiene lugar fuera y el sendero había sido delimitado por arcos recubiertos de orquídeas blancas. Emma está deslumbrante con un vestido blanco formado por diferentes capas en lo bajo que estofaba el  vestido. Delicadas perlas plateadas decoran la totalidad de su corpiño hasta donde termina la espalda. Las dos mujeres no pueden desviar la mirada la una de la otra.

«Estás…arrebatadora» suspira la reina cuando Emma llega a su altura

En el momento de pronunciar los votos, es Emma quien comienza la primera con los suyos.

«Regina, mi belleza, mi amor, mi reina. Entraste en mi vida como un tornado blanco. Me has hecho alcanzar la plenitud, abrir mis alas y volar hacia una vida de amor contigo. Desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar por ti. Te amé en el segundo en que te vi y este amor no deja de crecer. Te amo Regina, más  que a mi vida. Eres mi presente y mi futuro, eres el  sol de mi cielo. Por siempre y hasta siempre te amo y te amaré»

Regina enjuga una lágrima que desciende por su rostro e inspira profundamente antes de comenzar ella con sus votos

«Emma. Mi dulce princesa. Antes de encontrarte, pensaba que la noche había caído sobre mi vida,  pero después una luz se encendió en mis tinieblas. Ese destello eras tú, y este no hizo sino crecer con tu contacto y finalmente el día se alzó, más bello y brillante que nunca. No creía merecer tal amor, creía que no valía la pena que se peleara por mí. Pero tú lo hiciste, con ardor y con fogosidad, mi caballero blanco. Has espantado mis demonios, barrido mis temores. Me has rodeado de amor y de dulzura, me has ofrecido todo con lo que soñaba y aún más. Emma, te amo, más que a nada en el mundo, y toda mi vida la pasaré haciendo la tuya más hermosa»

Después de la bendición del oficiante, Regina besa tiernamente a su mujer bajo los aplausos de sus familiares y del resto de personas que habían venido a presenciar la boda de la reina.

«Te amo Emma, princesa del Reino blanco y reina del Reino oscuro»

«Te amo Regina, mi amor, mi Amor Verdadero»

Las dos mujeres se vuelven a besar con todo el amor que sienten la una por la otra, pensando en la vida llena de dichas que se abría ante ellas.

 


	16. Epílogo

 

 

La boda transcurre de maravilla.  Emma está sentada y mira a la gente divertirse. Su madre charla con Granny, estaba incómoda al comienzo de la ceremonia, pero Regina le había presentado a muchas personas para ayudarla a integrarse. Ruby también ha pasado tiempo con ella para renovar, poco a poco, los lazos debilitados. La reina blanca está ahora más relajada y aunque ve algunas miradas desaprobadoras, también ve que el pueblo del Reino oscuro está dispuesta a aceptarla a pesar de lo que había hecho.

Al girar la cabeza, Emma ve a su padre charlando amigablemente con los amigos de Aneck, riendo a mandíbula  batiente. Ruby había bebido demasiado y estaba asediando desvergonzadamente a Aneck. Emma ríe al ver al joven lobo controlar más mal que bien las manos largas y la ávida boca de su mujer. Por todos lados, hombres y mujeres se divertían, bailaban, bebían, charlaban juntos. Habitantes del Reino oscuro arrastraban a los del Reino blanco a la pista de baile. Parejas, quizás efímeras, se formaban, indiferentes al origen y la naturaleza de cada uno.

La princesa percibe con alegría y emoción que parejas homosexuales se atrevían a mostrarse juntas, llevadas por el ejemplo de sus reinas. Su mirada se fija finalmente sobre su mujer, tan bella en su vestido blanco. Está hablando con María, pero nota la mirada de su compañera sobre ella. Besa la mejilla de su amiga y comienza a caminar hacia la joven rubia. Al verla acercarse, Emma piensa en todo por lo que han tenido que pasar para llegar finalmente hasta aquí. Pasa su mirada por su cuerpo y piensa con ansias en el momento en que por fin estén solas. Sus ojos se posan sobre su vientre aún liso y sonríe imaginándose al bebé  que está por venir.

«¿Te has perdido en tus pensamientos, mi muy querida mujer?» pregunta Regina al llegar a su altura

Emma, aún sentada, atrapa a su mujer por la cintura y la atrae hacia ella para besar su vientre. Pega su oreja en él y estrecha un poco más a la reina contra ella.

«Te amo» suspira ella sintiéndola deslizar sus dedos por sus largos cabellos rubios.

«Yo también te amo»

Emma se levanta para besarla en los labios

«Me desespero por estar a solas, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor»

«Yo tengo ganas de arrancarte este vestido y saborear…heyyy papá…» dice Emma al ver a su padre aproximarse a ellas.

«Emma, querría saber si puedo invitar a tu mujer a bailar, si ella está de acuerdo»

«Por supuesto» acepta Regina, aunque no puede evitar que cierto temor se pose en su vientre

Bailan durante un momento antes de que David tome la palabra

«¡Estoy contento por vosotras dos!»

«¿De verdad?» no puede evitar preguntar la reina

«Sí, Regina… ¡De verdad! Estáis magnificas las dos y nunca había visto a Emma tan feliz. Y además ese bebé que crece en vos, vuestro bebé…Es un milagro, pura felicidad, estoy ansioso por conocerlo, espero que su abuela y yo podamos formar parte de su familia»

«Por supuesto, Emma lo quiere y yo también. Este bebé estará rodeado de amor, dos mamás, dos abuelos, su madrina, su padrino…Tanta gente que lo ama ya sinceramente»

David mira a la reina con amabilidad comprendiendo lo que ella deja sobreentender inconscientemente.

«Sí, Regina, este bebé será amado y vos seréis una madre maravillosa. Le vais a ofrecer todo lo que vos no tuvisteis y más aún»

«A veces tengo miedo»

«¿Miedo de qué?»

Regina se queda en silencio y David atrapa su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo

«Regina, podéis hablar conmigo si algo os atormenta. Sé que nuestra relación no ha sido siempre ejemplar, pero ahora sé que habéis cambiado y que vuestro amor por Emma es verdadero. Si puedo ayudaros, entonces lo haré con gusto»

«Tengo…tengo miedo de que este niño me odie»

«¿Por qué?»

«Yo odiaba  a mi madre, y a mi padre yo lo quería aunque le echaba en cara que no se enfrentara a mi madre»

«Vuestra madre os maltrató psicológicamente, y he llegado a saber que físicamente también, y eso durante toda vuestra vida. Vuestro padre siempre lo dejó pasar, vuestros sentimientos con respecto a él son totalmente normales. Vais a ser una madre amorosa y dulce, una madre atenta y presente. Le daréis ternura, alegría, estabilidad y la disciplina necesaria para que un niño se desarrolle. No seréis como vuestros padres y al contrario que nosotros, no encerrareis a vuestro hijo pensando que lo hacéis por su bien, le ayudareis a encontrar a su amor verdadero antes que ponerle piedras en el camino»

«Habéis sido un buen padre para Emma, nunca debéis dudarlo»

«He cometido mi cupo de errores»

«Todos los padres los cometen»

«Quizás, pero creo que a partir del momento que nos llevamos por la fuerza a Emma, nuestros errores son totalmente imperdonables»

«No vivamos en el pasado David. Lo importante es que ahora podamos llegar a ser una familia»

«Es todo lo que deseo, Regina, formar parte de vuestra familia»

«Eso queda fuera de toda duda…suegro»

David se ríe a carcajadas y besa a la reina en la frente.

«Os dejo libre, Emma ya no puede esperar más  para recuperaros. Voy a buscar a Snow, no vamos a demorarnos mucho más, ya casi está amaneciendo.

Regina y Emma ya solo tienen un deseo,  subir a su habitación y consumar su matrimonio con ardor y pasión.

«Nos vamos» le dice David a la pareja. Snow y él toman a Emma en sus brazos y la estrechan tiernamente. David hace lo mismo con Regina y Snow se contenta con un rápido y torpe abrazo.

«Debéis estar cansadas, os deseamos una buena noche»  dice Snow amablemente.

Emma y Regina muestran una sonrisa de circunstancia, después de lanzarse una mirada que lo decía todo.

«Yo no quiero saber, yo no quiero saber» dice David tirando de su mujer.

Emma rodea la cintura de la reina y comienza a besarle el cuello. Regina suspira y se deja ir al ver que las únicas personas que quedaban no les prestaban atención. Desliza su mano por la larga cabellera rubia para mantenerla en su lugar. Emma succionaba ávidamente su piel hasta dejarle una hermosa marca violeta.

«Emma» gime «Vayamos a la habitación»

Se dirigen a sus aposentos, más mal que bien, sin separar sus labios. A la mitad de las escaleras, Emma pasa su brazo por las rodillas de su mujer y la levanta. La lleva hasta la cama intentando no caer a pesar de los besos que le depositaba en el cuello.

La  joven rubia comienza sensualmente a desanudar los lazos de su corsé, besando cada parcela de piel que iba dejando al descubierto. La estancia solo está iluminada por velas y Regina siente cómo su corazón se desboca peligrosamente. Una vez las dos completamente desnudas, las dos mujeres se observan un momento. Cada una aprendiéndose el cuerpo de la otra de una nueva forma. Emma pasaba su mirada por los pequeños cambios que ya aparecían en su mujer. Aunque su vientre aún está  completamente liso, sus pechos están más grandes y la joven rubia se lame los labios tomando consciencia de ello. Se da cuenta también que sus aureolas están más oscuras de lo normal, y desde algunos días, había notado que la reina presentaba una mayor sensibilidad cuando se los tocaban.

No dicen nada y solo el chisporroteo de las velas turbaba románticamente el silencio. Regina ve cómo el vello de su amante se eriza debido a la excitación. Su vientre tiembla ligeramente y un escalofrío la recorre cuando la morena desliza su mano por su cintura. Se acerca a ella hasta tocar su cuerpo y respira profundamente en su cuello, su nariz rozando la piel de Emma que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos ante la intensidad del momento.

«Regina» suspira ella

«Te amo» responde la Evil Queen con una voz, apenas perceptible «Mi reina»

Continúa acariciándola con la punta de los dedos y la besa cuando la escucha gemir de deseo. Regina desliza su mano hasta depositarla sobre el sexo de la rubia. Emma gruñe y profundiza el beso, mueve inconscientemente su pelvis para crear una fricción. La reina oscura agarra su nuca y sin mover la otra mano, la hace caer sobre la cama. Se arrastra sobre ella y pasa un dedo entre sus labios hinchados por el deseo. La descubre muy excitada y ya preparada para acogerla. La penetra de un golpe con dos dedos y comienza un lento movimiento. Emma se dobla tanto como puede y gime cuando su amante empieza acariciarla entre los pechos sin dejar de penetrarla. Coge uno de sus pechos con toda la mano, lo masajea delicadamente, mientras besa su vientre. Pasa su lengua por el ombligo, caricia que sabe que a su compañera la vuelve loca. Las sensaciones de sus dedos en ella, la presión sobre su pecho y su lengua en el ombligo llevan a Emma a un intenso orgasmo. Se deja ir en un grito de placer y Regina se deleita con los violentos temblores de su cuerpo.

«Gina, te amo»

La reina sonríe echándose sobre ella. La abraza dulcemente y hunde su rostro en su cuello al que besa con ternura. Emma se coloca sobre ella de tal forma que sus sexos se toquen. Comienza a moverse y sus gemidos llenan rápidamente la estancia. Regina siente los dedos de los pies doblarse cuando un primer orgasmo la atrapa. Pone sus manos en lo alto de las nalgas de la rubia para incitarla a que continúe.

«Córrete para mí» murmura

Emma vuelve a comenzar sus movimientos, pero con más calma, para ralentizar al máximo su placer, esperando a su mujer. Gritan juntas cuando alcanzan el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Se besan durante mucho tiempo, continuando con los mimos y caricias  durante más de dos horas,  diciéndose palabras de amor en la intimidad de su habitación, de su hogar. Cuando el sueño comienza a hacer su aparición, Regina estrecha a su compañera, pero esta la rechaza. La mira confundida y sonríe al comprender su maniobra.

«Seré yo la gran cuchara, Gina, te había dicho que una vez tuviera más experiencia, sería yo quien te tomaría en mis brazos y te protegería»

La reina se deja hacer, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, su cálido aliento en su nuca, ese cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente a sus formas, está donde siempre había querido estar.

Cuatro meses pasan tranquilamente. El vientre de Regina creía para gran felicidad de Emma. Con seis meses de embarazo, la reina está en plena forma, ya no tiene el miedo de perder al bebé y disfruta plenamente de su vida en pareja y de su próxima maternidad. Las dos mujeres son casi inseparables, por la noche Emma contaba historias al bebé acariciando el  redondo vientre. La antigua Evil Queen amaba esos momentos sobre todas las cosas, deslizaba sus dedos por la larga cabellera rubia y de dejaba acunar por esa dulce voz.

Algunas noches, Regina se dormía durante esos momentos y Emma la  tapaba y se colocaba a su lado. Otras veces, hacían el amor tiernamente o apasionadamente. La reina era toda hormonas, a menudo se lanzaba sobre su mujer a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, pero Emma no se quejaba nunca. Habían ido a pasar un mes al Reino blanco para que Emma pudiera hacer tabla rasa del pasado y empezar de nuevo con su madre. Snow estuvo incomoda durante algún tiempo, porque la pareja había decidido vivir como de costumbre. Paseaban de la mano, se besaban, se murmuraban cosas al oído. La reina blanca miraba mucho al comienzo el vientre de Regina. A menudo había puyas verbales entre las dos mujeres que  no podían dejar de pincharse regularmente. Pero esas puyas se convirtieron en un juego. Renovaban poco a poco y a su manera los lazos bajo la mirada acogedora de Emma y David.

A un mes de dar a luz, Regina tuvo numerosas complicaciones, el riesgo de dar a luz prematuramente era tan alto que tuvo que guardar cama hasta el final. Ese periodo reforzó aún más la pareja, Emma se anticipaba a todas sus necesidades y se ocupaba de ella con una devoción inimaginable. Calmaba sus angustias, entretenía sus días y le subía la moral. Gracias a sus buenos cuidados, consigue llevar a término su embarazo y en mitad de una oscura noche, Regina despierta de repente a su mujer

«¡Emma, he roto aguas, creo que es la hora!»

«Ok, cálmate, todo va a ir bien, mi amor, todo va a ir bien, respira profundamente, respira»

«¿Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé?» cuestiona la reina alarmada

«Sí, mi Gina. Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé y todo va a ir bien»

«Ok…ok»  suspira ella.

Emma la besa tiernamente y corre a buscar a la comadrona. El parto se estaba presentando complicado porque el bebé se presentaba de nalgas, y Regina empujaba con todas sus fuerzas desde hace un momento. Su fuerza y su determinación llenaban de orgullo a su mujer. Cuando Emma siente que va a desfallecerse, se coloca a sus espaldas, ajusta su posición y le coge sus dos manos. Hunde su cabeza en su cuello y le habla dulce y calmadamente al oído.

«Sé que es duro y que estás extenuada, mi amor, pero piensa en el momento en que lo tengas en tus brazos y con nosotras»

«¿Él? Tú…piensas que va  a ser un ni…un niño?»

«Sí, bueno, no lo sé, es lo que me he imaginado, pero no importa, será nuestro bebé»

«Nuestro bebé. Solamente tuyo y mío»

«Solamente tuyo y mío»

Regina, con una nueva contracción, empuja con todas sus fuerzas, y unos instantes después un sonido llena la estancia. Los atronadores lloros del bebé provocan inmensas sonrisas en sus madres

«Felicidades mis reinas, tenéis un muchacho»

Después de haberlo lavado, la comadrona lo coloca, envuelto en una manta, en los brazos de la reina oscura. Emma está aún a sus espaldas y nota, para su gran satisfacción, cómo su mujer se apoya en ella. No pueden desviar la mirada del niño.

«¿Habéis pensado en un nombre?» pregunta la comadrona que ya se disponía a dejarlas.

«Yo había pensado en Henry» dice dulcemente Emma

La reina la mira con emoción antes de murmurar «¿Henry? ¿Tú…estarías de acuerdo en llamarlo como mi padre?»

«Sí, es un nombre magnífico y sé cuánto querías a tu padre»

«Henry» dice Regina girando los ojos hacia él «Te damos la bienvenida entre nosotras, mi pequeño bebé»

**_10 años más tarde_ **

«Mamá, mamá, ¿a qué  hora llegan el abuelo y la abuela?»

«Al mediodía, corazón»

«¿Y Ruby y Aneck?»

«¿Es a Ruby y a Aneck a quienes deseas ver o a Anaëlle?»

«Mamá» replica el joven turbado por los sobreentendidos de su madre.

La antigua Evil Queen ríe a carcajadas ante la mueca de su hijo, le despeina los cabellos tan negros como los suyos y contempla sus ojos esmeraldas que sacó de su otra madre.

«¿Qué ocurre aquí?» pregunta la rubia al llegar

«Mamá, tengo ganas de que ya llegue la gente para mi cumpleaños»

«Sobre todo está ansioso de que llegue Anaëlle» dice Regina besando a su mujer

«Ohhh» dice la rubia acercándose a su hijo para besarlo «¿Echas de menos a tu enamorada?»

«No es mi enamorada, es mi amiga y ella es bonita y amable, pero no es mi enamorada» se defiende el niño.

«Nuestro bebé que se nos casa» dice Regina enjugando una falsa lágrima.

«Ah, no, no es posible, todavía no le he dado mi discurso intimidatorio a su prometida» se indigna Emma

«Sois verdaderamente idiotas»

«Podemos serlo un poco más»  dice Emma lanzándole una mirada a su mujer.

Se lanzan las dos sobre el niño haciéndolo caer sobre la cama. Comienzan a hacerle cosquillas y toda la estancia se llena de risas.

Al mediodía Regina ve antes sus ojos cómo ha evolucionado su mundo. Hace ya diez años que vive su cuento de hadas. Su hijo crecía tranquilamente al igual que Eva, su hija. Cuatro años después del nacimiento de Henry, decidieron tener un segundo bebé que Emma engendraría. Pensaron que sería igual de fácil que la primera vez,  pero no fue así. Lo intentaron muchas veces, pero Regina no lograba nunca liberar la magia blanca que les había permitido concebir a Henry y eso duró más de un año. Una noche, habiendo perdido ya la confianza, se negaba a volver a intentarlo, pero Emma la tranquiliza. Le dice que no se culpabilice, que tienen tiempo  y que la ama. Le murmura palabras de amor y cuando la reina comienza a hacerle el amor, la magia aparece. Esta se desplaza hasta la mano de la reina y consigue dejar encinta a su mujer.

Nueve meses más tarde llega su pequeña niña y es Henry el más atento. El muchacho de seis años se levanta desde que su hermana llora y se coloca en la cama con sus mamás mientras Emma le da el pecho. Él la cuida, le cuenta historias y está también pendiente de sus madres. A medida que va creciendo, Eva se muestra como la copia perfecta de Regina. Tiene los mismos cabellos negros, los mismos ojos chocolate y puede, como su madre, conseguir todo lo que quiere de Emma. Pero también había heredado el temperamento firme de la rubia y sus largos rizos.

Ahora Henry tiene diez años y Eva cuatro, Ruby y Aneck habían tenido dos gemelas que ahora tenían ocho años y Anaëlle, once. El castillo resonaba ahora con los gritos y las risas de todos esos niños y la felicidad se había instalado en su vida para siempre.

Al mirar a sus hijos jugar, Regina se acerca a su mujer y la toma por la cintura y acurruca su rostro en su cuello. Emma relaja su cuerpo contra el de ella y apoya su cabeza en la suya.

«Te amo Emma»

Emma suspira de placer y gira la cabeza para besarla amorosamente

«Te amo Regina, mi amor»

«Me has ofrecido una vida…tan bella, una vida tan maravillosa. Vivía en la soledad y en la tristeza y desde que tú estás aquí, vivo en la alegría y en la euforia»  Regina habla dulcemente en su oído «Mi final feliz, nunca pensé que se presentaría bajo los rasgos de una magnífica y  seductora rubia de ojos verdes, la hija de mis más antiguos enemigos. Pero, al instante en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, supe que  mi corazón no latiría por ningún otro. Te amo, amo a nuestros hijos, nuestra vida,  nuestra familia. Estoy llena de amor y soy amada y todo gracias a ti, te amo Emma»

La rubia se da la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarla a la cara y le transmite todo su amor con un beso tierno e intenso.

«Tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido y eres la mujer más bella, el alma más pura y el corazón más grande con que yo podría soñar. Te amo más que a mi vida y tanto como amo a nuestros hijos»

Ella la besa una vez más y la voz de sus hijos atrae la atención de ambas.

«Mamá, mami, venid, voy a abrir mis regalos»

Las dos mujeres sonríen al hijo y le siguen, felices, como iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas…

Dadas de la mano.

 

 

_FIN_


End file.
